Don't Forget Where You're From
by zelinkforeverlovers
Summary: Phantasm surfacing, for the lurid in dusk uprises our deepest buried dismay. When control is lost, our memories are our tracks to our destiny. For there is no future without any past. ((Skyward Sword Zelink! Please read and review! Thank you!))
1. What now?

She screamed. Every night was like this one. Her dreams consisted of a land with a castle, and a battle. It was nothing but a two second dream, but she tried. She tried to see more. To prolong the dream. She didn't like living on the surface anymore. She had chills and she felt alone. The night sky blanketed over her, and arms had suddenly wrapped around her from behind. "What's wrong?" a familiar voice called. It was her best friend Link, lying next to her, as she asked for him to do again. They started to sleep next to each other when they got on the surface, and Zelda began to have this dream. They were very close friends since they were little and were said to be the best of best friends in Skyloft. They always played together, laughing and singing. They grew up with each other. But ever since Zelda had found out who she was, things between them had changed. She always thought of it as a danger to her friend, but all he knew is that he wanted to keep the friendship. No matter what he had to do for it. She rubbed her eyes, feeling sick and stood up in the bed, looking around. As she gripped her stomach and closed her eyes tightly, he came up and went beside her. "Zelda?" He yawned and stretched his arms. As always, he was tired. "What's wrong?" he repeated his question.

"N-nothing, I'm just…I'm tired." Zelda opened her eyes and looked over into the young heroes piercing blue eyes.

"No, no something's wrong."

"It's okay…Don`t worry, go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"No…Please, tell me. Is it the dream again? " He always knew her thoughts, her dreams. She nodded and looked away. "Zelda, it's a dream. The fight is all over. There is no more battle, and nothing to worry about. We`ve been on the surface for three weeks now, and we haven`t run into any monsters. You`re just worrying too much. Come on, let`s go for a walk. " He stretched his arm out. She resisted for a second, but placed her hand in his and stood up.

"Thank you. You always know what to do."

He chuckled, "I did pass the trial for wisdom." He just wanted to make her smile and laugh, and Zelda loved it.

"Yeah…because I made you."

"No…not this again…"

"Heh, I'm sorry. I just…it's just bothering me that I did that to you. It was my entire fault." They strolled along the pathway towards Faron woods.

"Don't worry. I didn't mind saving you, you're my best friend. I would do it a thousand times if I had too." She smiled lightly at him, with a look of slight disappointment.

"I guess…but you can't tell me that it's not my fault." She hated herself for being someone who would force Link to do something so dangerous.

"It's not. But that's beside the point, Zelda, you'll be fine. Nothing's going to touch you anymore. It'll all be okay, I promise." Link always kept his promises and that was enough to reassure her.

"You're really great, you know that. Thank you, for everything."

"Nothing on you."

"Don't say that, you know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She argued, and Link knew he could never win against her in arguments. He just smiled looking forward. The two were still holding hands, as they walked back around to their campsite. They stayed by the Sealed Temple, beside a small house with all the necessities. The house they stayed next to wasn't finished yet, but they worked on it together every day.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her, turning to face her.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just worried about you."

"Don't. I'm just paranoid, you know that. I always get this feeling that something's wrong. And I think, what if the Master Sword's seal didn't work? What if the fight isn't over? It felt so…so fast, as if it's too good to be true."

"I know what you mean. But I can't think of any way they could escape. It's impossible."

"I guess…"

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"That's the only thing that makes me feel better." He wrapped his arms around her back, high, around her shoulders. She lifted her arm up his back, also. They didn't move for a minute or so, until they both felt the need to go home. They stayed quiet for the whole walk back, and quickly arrived. "Good night."

"Good night." He went back to the bed and laid down, covering himself with a warm blanket that the two shared. As she went to lie next to him, he hugged her comfortingly. They both fell asleep immediately, without any interruptions.

* * *

The next morning, Zelda woke up early as usual and collected breakfast. She took berries and apples from the trees around them and made it into a nice basket. She let Link sleep for a bit longer this time, since he got up in the middle of the night to comfort her. She headed out over to the pond near Lake Floria, her regular spot to get ready in the morning. It was always so pretty and peaceful. She went into the water, beginning to bathe with the bar of soap that she brought. It was the best place to take a bath, and to take a deep breath. It always awakened her. She could stay here for as long as she wanted since Link was sleeping, but she felt the need to go back in a hurry this time. Something had been bothering her recently but she didn't know what it was. She dried herself off with a towel and put on her white dress. She loved that dress, and didn't want to change out of it. In a rush, she straightened her golden long locks with a brush, and ran back to Link. She felt uncertain to stay too long alone nowadays. Almost out of breath, she reached the camp. "Link? Hey Sleepyhead?!" She shook his arm, forcing him to wake up.

"Uhggh, what is it?" He groaned.

"I made breakfast…wake up!" She smiled at him.

He turned around to face her. "What'd you make?"

She giggled, and hit him softly with a pillow, "I got fruit's from the woods. Now get up!" He pulled her on the bed and she screamed quietly. "…Link…" He smiled, with his eyes still closed, as he prisoned her in his arms.

"I'm tirreedd…" He complained.

"I know you are. But we have work to do, building the house remember?" She said calmly.

He let go after a few seconds and got up. "Fine. You win." He groggily rubbed his eyes, and walked to the food. She laughed to herself at his cute messed up hair, and his tired walk. He was wearing white sweat pants, and a brown with a green design Skyloft t-shirt.

"Let's eat!" She ordered, and the two shared a sweet bowl of refreshing berries and apples. It wasn't long before Link had laid on the bed again and Zelda was cleaning up. He offered to do it for her, but she insisted she did it. Link was tucked into his blanket, facing the other direction. "Come on, sleepyhead! Get dressed and then go get started on the house!" He groaned again and lazily slid out of bed. She giggled and walked to the Faron Woods again to take the leftovers out to the Kikwis, as usual.

She knew the Kikwis would love these fruits, and maybe they could play hide and seek later. It was fun having little creatures to play with once in a while. Kind of like kids, cute little playful kids. The Kikwis usually stayed in the Great Deku Tree, where they could see the whole forest. It took a while for Zelda to climb it, expecting to see her little friends there. When she finally reached the top, she didn't see anybody. In fact, it was strangely quiet.

"Kikwis? Machi, Oloo?" She called, hoping for a response.

"Kwee!" Behind the corner, she heard the familiar scream and panicked.

"What happened?! Are you oka-?" Interrupted, she came across a terrible man, familiar to her. Ghirahim.


	2. Back Again

She screamed. The feelings she's had, the dreams, all too real. She couldn't move, only to drop the basket, with fruits now bouncing everywhere . She was too shocked in the moment to do anything. Even if Ghirahim certainly knew what he was doing.

"Remember me?" He said too fond of himself. "Of course you do. Who wouldn`t?"

"No…no. No!" She screamed. He allowed the Kikwis he hid behind him to run away.

"Yes, yes. It`s me. I know, you're so excited. You can't contain it, but you must. I don't need a squirmy passenger." He lifted his hand, in control of her. She lifted in sync with his hand, and came into his arms.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She wiggled in his grasp, punching him with her elbows.

"Ow! Stupid kid!" He snapped his fingers, and the two escaped to the pit of the Sealed Grounds.

"LINK! I NEED YOU!" Screaming, Ghirahim put her back on the ground.

"Shush, child. I need you for this." She looked at him in disbelief as he placed his hand on her lips.

"What do you mean? There is nothing you can do! Your 'master' isn't here anymore. How did you even get out?" She murmured.

"I had my ways…it wasn't easy. That's all you need to know. I don't need my Master anymore. He was weak, and spineless, but I need you."

"What do you mean?! I'm not doing anything with you! Please stop! Let me go!" He looked in her eyes, shocked.

"Why do you think I'm going to free you? I just want what my Master did. I want…"

"No! You're not going to get it." She interrupted, and backed away slowly. He started to get frustrated and walked near her, trying to get her to calm herself. Right before he could catch her, she began to run. She didn't know if she was going to get there, but she ran back to the house, to Link. Inside of the Temple was the first place she went, and right up the stairs outside of it. Link bumped into her on the way, and the two stumbled to the ground. Rubbing his head, Link asked, "Was it you who screamed? You scared me! What happened?"

"Ghirahim…he's back. He…he got me."

"What?!" Link panicked, not liking what he was hearing. Behind him, Ghirahim transported with a smirk on his face.

"Oh look who's here. The more the merrier. Your Highness, why'd you run off like that? Bad girl." He shunned her, and she hid behind Link, who was glad to defend her.

"Get away, Ghirahim. Now." He demanded, and raised his small wooden sword.

"For now, I guess. But I have plans; none of which include failing." He snapped his fingers, warping elsewhere. Link looked around, and turned to Zelda. She grabbed him.

"Are you okay? D-did he…um… do anything?" He asked, worried, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm fine. You came in time. …That was…really strange. I don't…understand."

"I think we need to check on the Master Sword." She nodded in agreement, and they slowly walked in the Sealed Temple together. Zelda was in a rush when she last came by here so she didn't notice if everything was as it should be. They arrived inside it and saw the Sword still in its place.

"Wh-What?" Everything was so confusing all of a sudden and she was exhausted. She felt sick again, and was going to faint.

"Z-Zelda. Are you okay? You're turning pale." He warned, and Zelda noticed he was looking at her.

"Not really…I'm scared."

"Me too." They stayed quiet for a second before Link sighed. He looked kind of upset, and she felt nervous all of a sudden.

"What are you thinking…?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know what's going on here, to be honest. I really don't wan- I don't know but I…I think it's best if you go back to Skyloft."

"What? What about Ghirahim? We can't leave him here alone! Who knows what he would do when we–!"

"No, Zelda. You don't have to worry about that. I'll stay here, and figure out what's happening. You'll be a lot safer up there then you are here." He interrupted.

"Link! No! I'm not leaving you alone! It's way too dangerous for you!" She insisted.

"But if I let you stay here, he might take you. The world needs you safe. We can't risk that." She didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't risk anything…was she really going to leave Link alone?

"But Link…" Her eyes began to water, and she couldn't hold back the tears. "What if he gets to _you_?"

"I'll be fine." Warm tears started to roll down his cheek also, at sight of her crying. "I promise."

She pulled him in for a hug, as he put his arms tightly against her hair, and she reached up to his shoulders. "I guess this is good-bye …for now." They didn't let go because neither really wanted to.

"I'll be back. Don't worry about me." He said, finally pulling away. She had to get back as soon as possible.

"I…I'm sorry, Link. Come back soon, okay?"

"I know, but don't be sorry. No part of this is your fault."

She nodded, and he walked her outside.

The bird blew the wind in their faces, and their hairs brushed aside. She looked back and gestured to the seat.

She tried to climb on, but he came up from behind and pushed her up softly. She turned to him, and smiled. "Thanks." He came up next, and rode behind her. She steered with his arms around her waist. He has never done that before when riding a loftwing, even if wouldn't admit she liked it. The feeling of riding was the same, although all she could think about was never seeing him again. She knew he'd be safe. He was too strong to be defeated, but she was afraid of him never coming back to Skyloft. What if he thought it would be dangerous for him to ever leave or her to never come to the surface? Never seeing her best friend felt like something was tearing her apart. All she could do was trust his promise.

They stopped at the top of the Knight Academy, and Link hopped off first. He reached his hand out, to match with Zelda's and safely jump off. She gave him that 'thank you' look of hers, and he smiled in return. He rushed in front, and pulled the door open for her to come inside. "Thanks again!" She laughed, trying to be happy. Inside, her heart was breaking, at thought of them being apart again. At thought of her leaving him, in danger. She knew she had too, without much of an option. Before her, her father came up the stairs, with delight of her visit. "Father!" She ran over to him, and squished him with her hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Zelda. I've missed you much as well. What brings you back to Skyloft? I imagine everything's at its best, no?" With a grin from ear to ear, he still looked concern towards his daughter, and her friend's safety.

She grunted quietly, looking at the ground in disappointment. "No, father, it's not. I'm…I'm coming back to Skyloft."

"But dear, that's great news!" He shouted, shocked, with his arms in the air.

"Yes, I guess…if Link were staying too." She said quietly.

"What? Why can't he stay with us? Is everything alright on the Surface?"

"Uh…no. There has been a very terrible thing that's happened. A very bad man has come back and his plans aren't…good. I guess I don't know how to explain it well. Anyways, the point is, Link has to stay down there and protect the land. I can't stay in case they'll take me for what I am, or was." She frowned.

"I think I understand. It's okay darling, Link is a very strong lad. He will be back before we know it." He tried to convince her.

"I know…it's just that…"

"You wish he didn't have to. I know." He finished.

Link was talking to Pipit, explaining the situation to his fellow curious knight. Zelda's father called out to him, and Link went over to him in a hurry.

"Yes sir?" He asked politely.

"My daughter is very upset over you leaving again." Link looked over at her. She lightly blushed, but he smiled. "I know you're in a rush to go back, but would you mind to stay for one last night? It would make her a lot more comfortable, and you would be well rested and fed for your journey tomorrow."

Link didn't know if he should, considering it wasn't a thing to take your time with. Although, if it made her feel better, he felt like he needed to, considering he'd be gone for a while. "Of course." He replied in satisfaction.

"Thank you. You can head out whenever you feel like." He went back to his room, and Zelda and Link were left alone.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

"Why? It's my fault."

"No it's not. I'm forcing you to come back. I need to, to make sure you're safe."

"I…I know."

The silence between them lasted a minute or so, before broken by the dinner bell. "C'mon, let's go eat." He reached out his hand, and she layered hers above it, walking to the kitchen together. Groose, his buddies, Fledge, Pipit and Karane were all there.

"Whoa! Hey, you two." Groose noticed first. He ran up and hugged the two of them tightly.

"Haha! Ow!" Link complained, playfully.

"Oh sorry, I'm just excited to see you two! How's it been?"

"It…it's okay. I'm coming back to Skyloft…!" She tried to sound excited, but Link noticed the pain in her eyes.

"No way! That's great!" Karane squealed.

"How about you, Link?" Groose asked. Pipit gestured to him, not to say anything, but it was too late.

"Uh…no. I'm gonna…I'm gonna stay on the surface for a while longer. I'll be back though."

The plates arrived, and everyone went back to their seats, with a wave of murmur around the students. Their bowls were filled pumpkin stew, with bread on the side. Zelda really didn't feel like talking, and Link didn't make her. He would still look at her sometimes, to see if she was okay. Dinner finished quickly, and Zelda went back to her room, ignoring everybody. Link ran after her, following her inside her room.

"Ze…" She was lying on her bed, softly crying into her flower pillow. "Zelda…" He kneeled next to head, peeking above the bed at her. "Come on."

"No." She whimpered.

He brushed the blonde hair away from her face, and leaned in closer to her. "I'm still here. We're still together, remember?"

"Not for long." She turned her head to the wall.

"I'll be back. I'll be fine, I'll make sure."

She sniffled a little, and turned to face him. "Promise?"

"I promise. Don't worry."

His light fingertips brushed against her clear face. She positioned her head further into his palms, soothingly.

"I…I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." She stood up, and came next to him on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around him again, and he lied on her fuzzy carpet. She went on his chest, closing her eyes. He pulled her head underneath his. "I can't believe we won't be together, again."

He rubbed her face with his rugged brown gloves. "Me neither."


	3. Letters to Home

This moment was too good to move on from. Her head against his beating chest, and both were sleeping stilly. How could she let go of him again? It didn't matter, because that was a night away. A long, beautiful, night that would end at one point. Zelda knew that wanting this wasn't enough to change what was going to happen in the morning. So they dreamed, disregarding their problems. She had her regular dream, but it felt, it felt somewhat safer this time. It felt like it was a just another dream. Another, perhaps, memory of something. He was dreaming his usual dream also; Fi telling him where to go next. He always had these dreams, but he refused to tell Zelda, and get her all worked up. He just wanted to her to have no worries, to be careless, like before.

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda wake up!" That was the first time since the seal that Link had to wake Zelda up.

"W-What?" She asked.

"I have to go. I don't want you mad at me for not waking you up in time." He said jokingly.

"Oh…I-I guess I forgot…" When Zelda's voice trailed off, he felt guilty. He wanted her to be happy, but he knew how she felt. To have her best friend on the surface, alone, and unprotected. You would want to save them, and be with them.

"Look Zelda, I know how you feel. I know it's hard to leave your best friend. Believe me; I _really_ know how you're feeling. However, if it's any help, I thought of a way to keep in touch. Do you remember how you sent me a letter on the Wing Ceremony? I got an idea to use our loftwings to send mail. I'll write you a letter every chance I get, and you can write me one back. You can give it to your loftwing, which will give it to mine, which will give it to me. Is that okay?"

She smiled, jumping on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's great!" He put his arms against her waist and they laughed.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get there. It'll be fine."

"I'll write back as soon as I get it." She whispered softly in his ear.

After a few moments, they let go of each other and walked out of Zelda's room. They hurried out the closest door where Link's loftwing awaited. There wasn't much of a crowd waiting this time. The first time they left for the surface, the whole community came out and waved goodbye. In their visits, it wasn't a big deal anymore. They guessed everyone was used to having Link at the surface, fighting and protecting them all. Groose, Stritch, Cawlin, Zelda's father, Pipit, Karane, and Fledge came out to wave goodbye. Link smiled and climbed on the loftwing. He waved and took flight in a hurry.

"Good luck!" Pipit and Karane shouted together in harmony.

"We're gonna miss you bud!" Groose announced and everyone ran inside for class. Everyone except Zelda went inside. It was almost ten in the morning, and class started at eleven. Breakfast was soon, but Zelda really wasn't hungry. She walked a bit on deck looking up at the sky. She could still see Link, flying to the green pillar, about to dive off.

"I'll see you soon, Link." She whispered to herself. Behind her, a firm strong grip touched her shoulder, and she spun around. Pipit was standing behind her, feeling upset for her.

"It's okay, Zelda. He's coming back soon. I still remember how he used to worry the same for you when you were alone. Look at you now; you're fine. He's a very strong guy; he's going to be okay." He hugged her a bit, and let go quickly. "Do you want to come inside now?" She looked over to where she last saw Link, who was no longer flying. She nodded and followed Pipit back. You'd think that everybody would be eating by now, but they were all in their rooms, preparing for class.

"Is everything okay? Is there a test or something?"

"Oh yeah, the Wing Ceremony is happening again for Groose, Fledge, Cawlin, and Stritch today. They're really worked up for it."

"Oh."

"Sorry…I know you-…"

"No, it's okay. Who's playing the Role of the Goddess this year?"

"Oh…that's right. Uh…I think it's Orielle. You know Parrow's little sister."

"Oh yes, she's nice. She's really pretty too. She's going to do great." They smiled at each other, and Zelda walked to her door, gripping the door handle. "I'm going to go relax for a bit. Thanks for supporting me. See you later!" He waved and she went back in her room.

On her desk was a brown envelope with Link's signature on the back. He really wasn't lying, she thought to herself. She quickly peeled it open, and took the letter out.

"Dear Zelda,

Not much has changed on the Surface over the night. I guess he hasn't made his mark yet. The Kikwi's are fine. They told me to make sure you know that, since you saw them in danger last time. What's new at home? Is everyone okay? Are you going to be going to school again? Tell me everything. I'll write to you back soon. I'll be sure to take care of myself so that I can see you again. Have fun!"

Your best friend,

Link."

She smiled at his note and felt like she was going to cry again. She knew she shouldn't. Instead, she took out her quill and began to write back. She wanted to tell him how to Wing Ceremony was going on, and how sweet everyone still is. She wanted to tell him more, but it had only been a few minutes since he left. What could she tell him? She took her paper, and opened the door. Everything was ordinary, quiet. She went over to Karane's room next door, and knocked very nicely.

"Karane? Can I come in?"

"Hmm? Sure, come in!" She shouted at the door.

"So…how's it going?" She asked as she walked in.

"It's okay. How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Um…yeah, I guess. I'm just trying to catch up on everything. First, how are you and Pipit doing?"

"We're good. He's been acting strange…he's been talking about moving out, and starting a life. It's so scary. I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

Zelda climbed on the bed next to her, hugging a pillow. "Do you want to?"

"I think so. I mean I really want to; it's just a big step. Do you think I'm ready?"

"Yes! You're the most ready person I know for this kind of thing. You can be a great adult; you've just got to try."

"Thank you." Karane said with a growing smile. "My turn! How have you and Link been? Have you kissed yet?"

"What? No!" Zelda felt herself start to blush.

"What have you been doing on the surface for so long? Have you done _anything_?"

"No, we're just friends. Good friends, and we intend to stay that way." She told her proudly.

"If you say so. You just make a good couple. It can be cute to see you two dating."

"Thanks…I think." She made a confused face and Karane laughed. "Has anything changed in Skyloft? It's been a long time since we visited."

"Not really, it's the same old. I guess the only exciting thing would be how Fledge and that girl from the Lumpy Pumpkin started to go out. Kina, I think her name is."

"What? That's so cute!"

"Yeah, he tried to hide it from us, but he just kept going there, we all got curious. He seems to be getting serious. He's such a cutie pie." She giggled.

"Aw!"

"I know right? So, that's all there really is. It's getting boring around here. I'm glad you're back though!"

"Thank you." Zelda got up and was about to leave. "I'm gonna go wish the knights-to-be good luck. Bye!"

"Bye!" Zelda walked along the stairs to the boy's rooms. Groose, Stritch, Cawlin, and Fledge were outside again.

"Hey, Zelda!" Groose pushed in front of the other boys to say hi to her.

"Hi Groose. Hi everyone."

"Hi, Zelda." They said, almost in unison. She smiled.

"I hear the Ceremony is today. I'm sure that it'll be great."

"Are you going to come watch?" Fledge asked.

"Of course!" She told them.

"That's awesome. It's going to start soon, so we better go. See you there." Groose responded.

"Oh…right. Okay. Good luck!" She was starting to get annoyed. She had nothing to do, no one to talk to. What was she supposed to do all day?


	4. Strategy on the Surface

Link was waiting all day for a reply. He played in the dirt with a stick, drawing funny pictures. He drew a picture of Groose in a dress, (that one was his favourite), one of Stritch catching a bug, and one of Fledge doing a push-up. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, and he began to crave Zelda's company. She always made him laugh, woke him up. He was starting to forget the feeling of life with her around. Things weren't like they were two days ago, or even three weeks ago. Right now, he didn't have to go where Zelda was, and he didn't have Impa telling him where to go next. This time, he didn't know where to look for Ghirahim. Expecting him to come to back to the Sealed Temple was the only thing to do. He couldn't sleep for long, and he couldn't leave the spot. He worked on their house for a bit, fixing it up.

Zelda's letter didn't come until around noon, and he jumped at sight of her response. He gently tore open the envelope.

"Dear Link,

Skyloft is the same as ever before. There hasn't been much excitement here for a while from what I've heard of. I know that Fledge has a girlfriend! Isn't that cute? It's the girl from the Lumpy Pumpkin. Do you remember her? Oh, and I think that Pipit's going to propose to Karane! She said that he wanted to start a life with her, but don't tell her I told you. I don't think she knows that he might ask her to get married. The Wing Ceremony is today, and Groose, Fledge, Cawlin, and Stritch are participating this year. The Goddesses role is going to be played by Orielle. It's kind of weird thinking about someone playing the role of who I used to be. Now that I know that I'm her, of course. I think I will be going back to school, just to keep me occupied. That's all I know right now. I really miss you. It's not the same without you here. Write me back whenever you can!

-Zelda"

A lot of love stories are running through Skyloft. Link never really was a part of that love stuff since he was fine the way he was. Zelda never told him about any of her crushes, so he just assumed she didn't have any. He would be way too protective if anyone was going to break Zelda's heart in a case like that. He knows that Groose has, or had a crush on her before. Link never was fond over him, and was afraid he could hurt her but over the journeys; he proved to Link that he's trustworthy, so it doesn't really bother him anymore. As long as she was okay, he was okay. Kind of like a best friend rule.

Now that Zelda's letter came back, Link knew he should go inside the Sealed Temple and watch over the Master Sword there. As he made his way, he thought about all the things Zelda told him. Pipit and Karane getting married? Fledge getting a girlfriend? It was all too weird. Everyone he knew since he was little was growing up so fast, faster than him. Zelda and he were never prepared for getting married or being loved. They had bigger things to worry about, more to care for. He thought about how he is turning into an adult soon, whether the two of them liked it or not. He finally reached in the Temple, and leaned against the sword, and slowly closed his eyes. He felt the need to daydream a bit further on this. Shouldn't he be getting ready to grow up? To think about life from here on out? Did he want to live on the Surface forever? Or move back to Skyloft? Was everyone going to move to the Surface? Was he ever going to get married and start a family? He really didn't have any plans. He never did, he just did things for the time being. Zelda was the opposite. She always thought about the future, and had a plan for everyday for the rest of her life. Link loved that about her, the way she was ready for anything.

A sound made Link spin around, in fighting position. He'd recognize that chime anywhere, Ghirahim. He was holding on to the Sword, leaning his head on his arm. "You again." Link just ignored his remark.

"Forget it; you can't get your Master back."

"Where is she?" He started to circle around Link.

"She's gone; you can't get to her anymore. It's too late." He told him.

"That sounds like a challenge. They said I couldn't get my way out of the Master Sword, but here I am. They said I couldn't get back my Master. I did." He stopped at Link's shoulders, breathing heavily on his neck. "I can find her."

"Okay, try. I dare you."

"Oh silly boy, I can get her if I want." He wrapped his arms around his waist. "And I know what I want."

Link shook from his grip and turned back towards him. "You can't resurrect your Master without her, no matter how much you want. And she's gone, so you're out of luck. I bet your Master wouldn't be happy if you woke him up without her."

"Maybe if you tell me, I won't kill her, or you. Maybe."

"You can take my life away, but I will never tell you where she is."

"Foolish child; risking your own life for that girl. She's depressing to look at, so small and weak. Without the soul of Hylia, she is nothing. Why do you insist on fighting for her? Please, don't tell me you love her. That's just too sad." Link lowered his eyebrows, not impressed with his insults.

A sword appeared in Ghirahim's hand, and Link took out one of his own. He brought the one from the Knight Academy when he and Zelda first moved here. He took potions, a shield, and the sword in case something like this ever happened. "You think you can defeat me with that? It's pathetic. You barely made it through with the Master Sword, and you think you can get anywhere with that toy?" He laughed.

"Let's test that theory." Link started to slash away at Ghirahim's body, with him doing nothing but dodging. Link knew that Ghirahim wasn't as strong as he made himself look, so Link would do the same as he did before. He would hit wherever caught Ghirahim off guard. Ghirahim followed Link's patterns, and where Link's arm was, he would focus on. If Link could just quickly change his orientation, he could harm Ghirahim, without him knowing what's going on. He faced the sword from the right side, noticing his beady eyes following it, but immediately switched to the left side, sliding right. Managing a hit on Ghirahim, he knew that this would work. Link continuously did so, and Ghirahim was soon on the ground, as he had fallen. He jumped back up, and sliced back at Link. Link crouched away, and swiped his sword at the diamond patterned feet. Ghirahim fell backwards, and Link did his special jump, and a fatal blow. Ghirahim was whining underneath him, but Link waited until Ghirahim was weak. Link hopped back, and was expecting Ghirahim to go away.

"I'll be back. You were lucky this time, child although this wasn't the last time, I tell you. Just make sure the girl is here."

"Hmph." He never learns. He watched as Ghirahim disappeared with another snap of his fingers. Link couldn't believe Ghirahim thought that he is in love with Zelda. They were just friends, why couldn't anyone see that? Link would never, he hasn't even imagined being good enough to go out with her. She was too important, and perfect, he thought as he imagined her. She was beautiful, with her glowing blonde hair, and her daring, sky-colored eyes. Her perfectly shaped body, tall and thin. Her determined attitude, and her strong, kind personality. Not to mention her overgrowing smarts, and wisdom. She was really perfect… He shook his head out of thought, since knew he was no match for someone as amazing as her. Link was just the guy who tried to help out, the guy who was lazy. She could never see him as more than a best friend, and he knew that. It's not like he would want her too anyways, it was just awkward. They were best friends, and that's it, he reassured himself.

Now, back to reality, he remembered. Link needed to figure out a plan on how to destroy Ghirahim once and for all. He couldn't deal with this forever. He couldn't use the Master Sword this time, since it was too dangerous. Figuring out a way around the sword would be tricky. Was there any other weapon he could use?


	5. Groose's Secret

Zelda lied on her pink blanket in bed, waiting for the Wing Ceremony bell to ring. She didn't want to interfere too much this year, since there were too many memories from last year's Ceremony. Some were good, but just not all of them. She remembered the ride Zelda had with Link. The flight over the clouds, with a nice cool breeze that blew the hair out of their faces. Loftwings, crimson and blue-gray, sharing the wind underneath their wings. That was a good memory, a great memory it was, Zelda thought. It couldn't be as amazing as it was without Link there. The same Link, that wasn't here now. He was fighting for the world, _her_ duty, and for her. She felt so wrong, she felt so rude. She was allowing him on the surface alone. She knew he could completely handle it; he was so strong, and brave. The only thing is that she didn't want him too.

Zelda heard the bell clang above her, getting up in a hurry. Almost tripping while trying to get on her two feet, she ran to the door, not wanting to be late. Karane came out at the same time as her and they both raced to the Ceremony.

"We're going to be late!" Zelda screamed.

"I know!" She yelled back. They skidded to a stop at the Plaza, with Zelda smiling lightly at her father. He shook his head, with a small smile of his own, and turned his attention back to the students.

"Okay everyone. It's that time of year for our annual Wing Ceremony. This year includes some eager students, which excites us all. Owlan, would you please explain the rules to the contestants?"

"Gladly, sir. As you all should know, I will once again attach this statuette to a Loftwing, and send it to the skies. Whoever can manage to grab the statuette in the air will get the title as a Knight, and receive a gift from the nice young lady; Orielle. On my command, you must dash off the platform, and call your birds. Good luck to you all." He freed the bird into the air, "On your mark, get ready, go!"

They all did as they were told, and everyone watched the competitors' race. Zelda noticed Groose had the same determination as last year, and his friends were trying to keep up. Fledge was pushing his hardest, as they could all see in his face. He was doing surprisingly well, and flew side to side with Stritch. Cawlin was gliding in the back, behind them all. He seemed pretty upset, so he turned up and flew above everyone else. When he was on top of the bird with the statuette, he zoomed on it, and snatched it. Everyone's expressions were different, but all came from the same place; shock. Karane was impressed, although Pipit wasn't pleased with her expression. Zelda was proud, sharing the feeling with her father. Groose and Stritch were kind of angry, but they still managed to be happy for their friend. Fledge was disappointed, but he was still pumped for next year's competitio. Cawlin was still soaring, and headed to the Light Tower, which was the new place for the Ceremony. Orielle laughed as she climbed the Light Tower's ladder, excited for her first Ceremony as well. Everyone gave the two their privacy, and went back to their business.

Zelda went on the bench in front of the Bazaar, with nothing better to do. She brought her knees up to her chin, and watched the clouds float across the sky. Groose glanced over at her, and paced to the bench. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked over at him, with distressed eyes. "Yeah, I guess." She turned back to her knees, seemingly interested in them.

"C'mon, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm-I'm just bored. I miss having my best friend around."

"That's easy to solve! Come with me." He insisted, taking Zelda's hand in his own, pulling her away. He dragged her over the islands, and into the cave. She shuddered lightly, at the darkness of it, but he just ran forward to his friend's hangout. They got to the end of the cave and he rushed to the waterfall. "My buddies and I do this all the time, hold on."

"What?! Why?" He took her in his arms, and jumped through the waterfall, soaking the two. Zelda couldn't help but scream as the plummeted to the clouds inside the waterfall, headfirst. They could see the whole sky in a different, twisted color. The water was loud, and they couldn't hear Zelda's scream from the roaring. Groose whistled for his loftwing, and it swept the two back up. "Wow! That was amazing!"

Groose snickered. "I know." She started to laugh with him as he stared in her eyes.

"W-What is it?" She noticed, and wondered if everything was okay.

"Huh? Oh, um it's okay. I just-I just…I don't know. I'm really glad you're back. I know you're upset about Link not staying but if y-you ever need company, you can…uh, be free to ask…you know…for company."

She smiled. "Thanks." She hugged the wet, muscular boy, and he gently put his hands on her back. He happily closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with his brick red pompadour dripping on his face.

The Loftwing landed at the top of the leaking Waterfall that floated gracefully in the sky. Zelda jumped off first and Groose followed close behind. As Zelda squeezed the water out of her hair, Groose admired the view, watching the city.

"I love the view." He gestured, trying to make small talk.

"Me too." She went to go sit next to him. "Thank you for cheering me up. I've had a kind of upsetting, long day." She admitted.

"Uh…no problem. I didn't mind. I really enjoyed it actually…"

"I did, as well." She told him, still staring at the town.

He looked over at her, resisting the urge to hold her hand. "I-I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"Okay." She turned to face him, and saw desire in his golden eyes.

"I kind of…I mean I don't know but… I love you."

Zelda's jaw flew open and hers eyes have never been bigger. She didn't reply for a bit, shocked and scared. He felt nervous, and faced forward to avoid the pressure. "Wow…um, heh. I don't… I can't tell you how much I admire you told me that but… I'm not interested in having a…boyfriend now. I have got too much on my mind. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand, I just…I had to tell you."

"I know. It's fine, I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I-I shouldn't have…I ruined the moment. I should be sorry."

"No…" She was speechless, and felt tension in the air around them. She wanted to go back to her room, but it was…it felt rude to leave him now. After he just told her his feelings, his strong feelings.

"I-I gotta go… I should congratulate Cawlin."

"Right…Okay. I'm, I should go too."

"Bye, Zelda."

"Bye." She responded, feeling guilty for ruining his mood. She didn't feel like she should be dating, not now. She had too much on her, and so much responsibility, love wasn't in her plans.

Zelda was back in her room, lying in bed. She was ready to sleep, since she felt too sick to eat, or socialize. Link hadn't written a letter yet. That's all she really wanted right now, to talk to her friend. How would he respond to that? If she told him Groose admitted he loves her?

Would she tell him? Wasn't it too much? She needed his advice, what he felt about it. She needed his opinion. What was he doing on the surface? She wished that Link was okay, and that he would come back. Maybe he already defeated Ghirahim, and he's coming home. That is too impossible, Ghirahim's too stubborn. It's not that easy to get rid of. Her window sprang open, and she jumped, in surprise and happiness. He wrote back!

"Dear Zelda,

Whoa! There is so much drama back home. It's the Wing Ceremony again? It feels like just yesterday the two of us were up on the statue doing the ritual. Pipit and Karane getting married?! Great! I wish them the best of luck. Same to Fledge and Kina. I think they make a nice couple together. It's quiet on the Surface, without you here. I met up with Ghirahim earlier, and he is so easy! Don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine. I just have one question, without the Master Sword, how do I get rid of Ghirahim for good? I just need your advice right now. Send me back when you can. I really miss you soo much Zelda! I can't wait to see you again. Don't forget to tell me who won!

-Link"

She reread letter multiple times, loving the way he wrote these things. Link was so cool, and fun. He had the best way of taking things, and giving them. Unlike her, she thought. She was a klutz, confused and weak. She could only pretend to be half as good as he is. He didn't know how great he was, how perfect. His hair, his eyes, his smile. All of which made her speechless. The way that he fought for her. Wow. It made her so happy seeing him in the Gate of Time, so protective and strong…What would he say if knew Groose loved her? Would he care…? No, she shook her head. It couldn't possibly worry him. He would congratulate us, like he did for everyone else, right?

Anyways, she had to think of more important things. What could get beat Ghirahim? What could beat…


	6. His Wants

He was lying in their house again, falling asleep. He loved to dream of things right before he went to sleep and Zelda owned his night. She was the only thing he thought about. Her golden locks, and her growing smile, and he couldn't notice how much he was thinking about her recently. The thoughts of her didn't perish as he drifted into dreams. The rain was pouring around the sound asleep, green dressed boy. He dreamt of being with Zelda again, and holding her next to him. All the excitement of being a hero came with a price. Losing Zelda was too much for Link to bear. He wasn't complete without her.

Dreaming of her, and wondering if she is okay, worrying rather; was all he could do.

His dream was amazing. They were on an island near their home. She pinned him to the floor, and she loved to do. He didn't stop himself from holding her hips, and bringing her in close. He stuffed his nose in her hair, inhaling her remarkable scent. Zelda's hair always smelt good. He pulled her away and took her hand, squeezing it. She reached out there hands, surfacing them on each other, above their faces. Playing. She smiled, and moved the hands away, and leaned in close again. Link's heart was beating very quickly as he brought his face against hers.

Wait, what? Right when their lips were about to touch, he woke up, breathing heavily. _No! It can't be. I wouldn't! _He resisted going back to sleep, and he started to pace around the wet ground_. I don`t love her… maybe like a good friend. The most would be that, not more. She's my best friend, and it's all she can ever be. She is Hylia! She is too important for me. Besides, it would be weird falling in love with my best friend. I wouldn't, and I won't. It's wrong. Forget about it. Don't do this to you friendship, it's too important. I'm just tired, and I need to go back to sleep. That's all. _

He knew he needed sleep, so he lied on their bed again, cuddling in a warm blanket. His eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep quickly. His dream was nothing like the last, making him feel more confident. His dreams were of his adventures. Strong and fearless, he was called. It was kind of fun. Going around with Fi, protecting the world, and his friend. It felt good, and right to protect people. This dream was great, and he forgot about the big things, like his last dream, for a bit.

In the morning, Link woke up with her on his mind again. He shouldn't of thought of her so early, but he did. He thought the way she could keep him company, and could make him laugh when he knew he wanted to cry. He had been lonely without her, and bored. She would've made him smile already, but he couldn't do it himself. It all didn't click to him, and he could never notice how much he thinks about her. The boy was wise, powerful and courageous, but he could never fall in love. It wasn't important, so he just ignored the feeling. He would much rather go on daring adventures and protect the world. He stretched his arms, and yawned as he stood up. He collected berries in their basket, walking around the area a bit. He could only think of his dream as he waited for Zelda's letter. It overpowered his thoughts for the moment, and it bothered him too much. _Poor Zelda, a victim of my dreams…_

Thinking of other things kind of helped him, not by much. Like how, there is a solution to defeating Ghirahim. Or that they are doing the Wing Ceremony again. Anything other than Zelda…for now. He went to eat the berries in their almost finished house. Lonely, he felt guilty for doing this to Zelda. He couldn't think about her without changing his mind to the dream.

He was mindlessly eating his berries when his red bird flew in, and dropped the letter. Link stared at it, wanting to read it, however scared to. _Okay…It's just a letter from your friend. It's okay. Read it, as always._

"Dear Link,

Good morning, Link. It was a long day yesterday…A lot of things happened. I hope you're okay, and that everything's fine. It's been flooding my mind recently as well. How to beat Ghirahim that is…I can only think of one solution though. I think the best weapon is closer than you think. One of your own could have more value than you think. Let me know how it is, okay? The Wing Ceremony was fun…Cawlin won! He did great and everyone is proud. Afterwards, Groose took me out for a ride, and we had a great time. When we landed, he decided to tell me something really important. He said that he loves me. I don't know what to say, or what to do. I guess I need your advice now. Write to you soon.

-Zelda"

_Oh. That_'_s…I knew he loved her. I can_'_t…I didn_'_t think he would…How am I supposed to respond to that? I guess it_'_s good he told her. She should feel appreciated. I mean if she doesn_'_t love him back…nothing will change. Just how I want it. This isn_'_t about what I want though…It_'_s about her. She can do whatever she wants. Who am I to tell her she shouldn_'_t date Groose, right? It`s none of my business. So, why do I keep thinking about it? I`ll just go back to the Temple and write her back. _

He gripped the letter as he walked to the Sealed Temple. When he reached it, he was alone so he searched his bag for something to solve his problems. Like Zelda told him too. _It couldn't be the beetle, or the hook. There is no way it's the slingshot or the gustbellows. What about the whip? No…It could be the bombs… Either that or the Bow and Arrows. Let's try 'em both. Let's see how Ghirahim likes that!_ He waited for hours and hours this time. It looked like he wasn't coming today, so Link settled comfortably next to the sword, and his started writing his letter. He simply read her letter again, thinking of something to say. He should tell her to follow her heart, right? It doesn`t matter what he cared for. What he wanted was not a part of this, right?


	7. Trying to Find Love

She lay on her bed, tight into a ball. Her thoughts were invaded by solutions, or compromises. There was nothing she could say to Groose as of now. It was too much. Love never came to mind before, it wasn't her issue. She knew that huger problems weren't solved, and she had to do it. Zelda and Link had too. Love, wasn't on the schedule, or time frame even. Now that the fight was almost over, it came into her mind more often. How Pipit and Karane were getting married, and Fledge has a girlfriend. Now her and Groose…No… She couldn`t…it didn't feel right. She needed one of her friend's opinions. Since his letter never came early, she thought Karane could help. She was a bit of an expert at this.

She stood up, and anxiously tapped on the wall between her and Karane. "Are you awake yet?"

"Huh? Yeah. What's wrong?" Karane asked.

"I…I don't know… I have something to tell you." Karane stood up, and walked tiredly around to Zelda's room.

"Okay."

"I…yesterday…Groose told me…he loves me." Karane was quiet for a bit before she could respond.

"Uh…wow! We knew he liked you before though. It's just…after everything he still likes you? …what'd you say?"

"I told him I don't want a boyfriend right now. He said it was oka-Wait?! You knew about this and didn't say anything?"

"Oh…right. Heh…That's a totally different topic. So, if he said it's okay, what's wrong? Does this mean you have feelings for him?"

"No…I don't know. I can't say no if I didn't give him a try. I've never really thought about it before…"

"It's okay. Just give it some time, and things will work out the way they should." She comforted her.

"I guess. Thanks, Karane." She nodded. "So what's up with you? Did he say anything?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! We're going on a date today!"

"Aww! Where?"

"He's taking me to the floating waterfall. It really is a romantic place!"

Zelda thought for a moment, remembering yesterday with Groose. They were up on the waterfall…

"Good luck. I have a good feeling about this!" She tried to excite her, and return the favor.

"I better get ready! I've gotta go soon…! Tell me if you need anything!" She ran out and went back to her own room.

When the door closed behind her, Zelda turned to the window. It had slammed open again, giving her quite a scare. She ignored it, and swooped in to grab the letter as it tried to drop calmly to the desk.

"Dear Zelda,

Okay, I'll try it. It sounds like it'll work!

For your problem, I think you should follow your heart. It sounds corny, but if you're asking me for advice, corny is what you`ll get. I don't know how to deal with this, honestly. You're always helping me, and I feel guilty for not being as helpful as you. You're really great, Zelda. Whatever choice you make, I know it will work out. I wish I could be there with you, comforting you at the least. I hope to be home soon.

-Link"

There it was. That feeling, the one she loved so much.

_I guess he's right. There isn't anything else I can do, can I? It's just that…I don't know what it says. I don't know what it wants. I guess that's the first thing to do…figure out what I want to do._

She had dressed into her pink skirt, and white shirt, and tied a ribbon around her hair. It felt good to fit in with the crowd for now. She raced through the hall and past the stairs to Groose's room. She hesitated as she tried to knock on his door. _Should I really do this? _Other thoughts were thrown at her, replaying recent days in her head.

"_Fledge and that girl from the Lumpy Pumpkin started to go out." "Pipit's been acting strange…he's been talking about moving out, and starting a life." "I love you." "_ _Does this mean you have feelings for him?" _and lastly _"You should follow your heart."_

_I should be starting my future. That_'_s what my heart says._

_Do I want to live with Groose forever? Is that the future I've always wished for…? When I think of Groose, are there butterflies? When we talk, are there feelings? Is there love? I need to test it. I need to know._

She tapped on the door. There was no answer, so she called out. _"_Groose_?_ It`s Zelda."

It was still quiet, so Zelda figured he wasn't in his room. Of course, there was only one other place he could be this early. She rushed on top of the islands, through the dark cave and back to the meeting spot for Groose and his friends, hoping to see him there. She walked along the short passage, thinking of how she first came here with Link. It was a long time ago, when they were really little. They were playing hide and seek, looking for the three. That`s when they decided it was the best place to get away, since it took forever for the two to find them. Zelda and Link quickly learned to let them be when they were here. Now, Zelda didn`t care, and she came to the gap in the wall to find that Groose hiding inside it.

``Groose?Are you okay?" She went to sit opposite him, as she waited for his response.

``Yeah…I'm okay. I couldn`t sleep. How come you`re here?"

``I wanted to talk to you. I wasn`t fair yesterday, I didn`t let myself see who you are, and if I would like to date you for it. I am getting older now, I should be thinking about this but…I`m not that kind of person. I sort of have to be soon enough. So, if you would still like, I want to give you opportunity. I want to just talk, just us for a bit. Is that okay?"

"That`s great!" He smiled, and Zelda laughed, closing her eyes happily.

"So what's up?" She asked, awkwardly looking at Groose again.

"Not a lot, I guess. How about you?"

"Nothing. Just trying to get used to living here now. It's been a while."

"How's that going?" He asked, caring.

"It's fine…I just miss Link. I wish he could stay here with us." She said sadly.

He looked at the ground, thinking to himself._ This is pointless. She doesn't like me… She probably loves him. He saved her, and all I could do was help. Not by a lot, I should add. I can't stand to see her sad. I can't do anything to help her now…Even if this love can't work, I want to give her a good day _"Sorry about that." He thought for a moment. "How about a game?" He said trying to get her happy.

"Hm? What kind of game?" She asked, trying to get involved.

"Like a question one. I'll ask you first, so you can see. What's your favourite song?"

"That's easy, the ballad of the goddess"

"Good choice! Now ask me a question. Anything."

"Hmm...Okay; what's your favorite thing to do?"

"I don't know…I guess being with friends…" He answered. "What's your favorite thing about the surface?"

"I…I guess that it feels good to be there. It feels like home…What about you? What do you like about it?"

He chuckled lightly. "I guess I like the little things. Like the nature and the creatures."

"That's…cool." _Nothing. I'm happy…but it's nothing like I should feel. Not like when I'm with Link. It's so much easier to talk to him. This isn't anything like that…why? Shouldn't I feel butterflies now, rather than when I talk to a friend?_

She couldn't love Groose. It wasn't there. She tried, and she kind of wanted to, but she couldn't. This wasn't right, but she reluctantly stayed, not wanting to abandon him.

"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"Be honest. Do you…do you feel anything?" He asked, gathering courage.

"I-I…no…I guess not. I'm…I'm sorry. It's just-."

"…It's not there. It's okay…I didn't think it would work."

"Groose…it's not you. I really don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to…" She tried to explain herself.

"It's okay. Thank you for being here now, though. It helped me see that it's just not right. It's not destiny."

She sighed. It didn't help her at all. She really thought she had found her story. She thought she found her life, and the way it was going to go. If it wasn't going to be with Groose, who was she going to spend her life with? He stood up, and held out his hand to help her. She accepted his, and he pulled her up. She wiped the dirt off her dress, and glanced back at him. _I feel so bad. I hope he will find love someday. Maybe not with me, but somewhere, in some girl's heart. He deserves it. He's sweet and kind…he's a good person._

_I used to think that I was supposed to with her. _Groose thought. _That I was her hero, and I could only be with her._

_I guess I was wrong._


	8. Tonight

It was around four in the afternoon, and the boy was still in the Sealed Temple. He had taken a short nap, expecting to wake up to the sweet sound of little birds singing. Of course, Link never gets what he expects. He fluttered his blue eyes open, to see Ghirahim was awaiting his awakening.

"AHH!" Link screamed, falling back a little on the Sword.

"Good evening. I have waited here for you a while." Link watched the slender, white body swiftly walking around the room. "I don't have a lot of time. I just need the girl, and this can all end. If you haven't noticed, I want to clearly show you how persistent I can be."

"Oh I've noticed…" Link said under his breath.

"I don't want what you think I do. Demise is no longer my Master. I don't need that oversized freak that can't even defeat a person like you to tell me what to do!" He shouted. "I just need her."

"Why? What can she do for you?" He was now confused.

"What can't she do? She has the soul of Hylia. She can give power that is unstoppable. I can use that and absorb it to be the strongest being alive. I can rule every world with that."

Link was quiet. He understood, too easily. "So where is she? I can't stand asking you this any longer." Ghirahim asked once again.

"Zelda? Not telling." Link secretly took out the bomb behind his back.

"Ugh, I guess I have to fight it out of you." He casually brought a sword in his hand, waiting for Link to copy. Instead, he pulled the bomb out, and threw at Ghirahim. Link knew it was already ready to explode since he waited a few seconds before he threw it. Ghirahim fell back and looked a bit hurt, but not enough. Link did the routine again, while his opponent was still down. This try looked like it really did the job, and Link was satisfied.

"Not so strong, now huh." He pointed out.

"Y-Yes, I…" He started to sit up, but collapsed. Ghirahim appeared destroyed, yet he had not disintegrated. Although Link really begged for this to be the end, he knew it wasn't, since it had happened so easily. "I-I will return, soon. Y-you should really bring the girl…or else….this is-s your last warning…I won't go e-easy on you any longer. If-If she's not here, I will go out and find her myself."

He left once again, and Link was worried. There was one last chance. The bow and arrows was his…or better yet, everyone's last hope. What would happen if they didn't work?

He walked outside for a bit of fresh air, and breathed in it strongly. _When can I leave? When can I see my friend again? I miss her so much… _He took a seat on the ledge, observing the woods._ I wonder why she hasn't written a letter yet. She usually does write again by now. I guess she's busy, with Karane, or school, or Groose… What if she said 'yes' to him? That would be cool, I guess. I guess it's good for her. She deserves to feel appreciated. After everything she's been through, she should have it easy now. I should be happy for her, I just can't get passed that feeling. The feeling when I think about her being with another guy. It's not like it would change anything, it's just…it wouldn't feel right. Just like being here alone doesn't feel good. I guess that's just how it feels when you lose your best friend. I really should be an expert at that, but it's not a beast that's taking her now, it's a guy. Another friend. One I can trust now… Where is her letter?! _

He leaped off the ledge and began to walk to Great Deku Tree. The trip was short and boring, unlike all those times with Zelda. This was different; there was no one to talk to. He wandered to where the Kikwis were for a bit of company. He hadn't talked to them since he landed on the surface again. They were fun to be around, and to keep a conversation with. He spotted his good friend Machi, and ran towards the chilled creature.

"Hi, Machi!" He called out, and went to sit upon ground with his friend.

"Kwee! Hi. How are you?"

"Just bored, do you have time to talk?"

"For you, of course! What's on your mind, kee-paleep?" The tiny creature asked confidently.

"I'm waiting for Zelda's letter, but she hasn't sent it yet. I hope everything's okay…" Link's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. You two will be together again as soon as you know it. You and your friend always get back together, from what I know, kwee." He reminded.

"I guess…how is everything here?"

"It's great! Nothing has changed. We like it that way, kwee."

"That's good. So, whatcha been up t- Zelda's letter!" He interrupted himself when he saw his Loftwing approach. He jumped up and caught the envelope before it hit the ground. Machi came up next to Link and he read it to his little friend.

"Dear Link,

Thank you for your advice, it was really sweet and helpful. Don't sell yourself short; you're too good for that, and you know it. You always know what to say, and how to say it. I really appreciate it. So, I followed my heart and it said that I should start my life soon. When I spoke to Groose, I realized he's a great person, although I cannot live my life with him. I hope to find who I look for soon. Good luck with everything! I wish you the best, and I wait to see you soon.

Your friend,

Zelda"

When he finished reading, he took a seat on the ground again. He pulled the little guy into a hug, and read the letter again. He loved to hear Zelda's voice in every word she wrote, and imagine her with him.

He began to smile, forgetting everything around him.

Pleading in his heart to return to her side, for all time.

"Kwee! You're squeezing to tight!" Squeaked a tiny sound, and he loosened his grip.

"What? Oh…I didn't…sorry."

"It's okay. She's sounds so nice."

"She is." Link said, still looking at the note. "I really…I need her."

"You always look so happy around Zelda. Now you're sad. Why?"

"I guess 'cause she has that…I don't know. There's always a butterfly in me, and a good feeling when we talk. I just wish I could see her soon." He let out.

"Why don't you visit her, kwee? She would love that!"

"I…I don't know. I can't risk leaving…and the danger…"

"We can take care of everything! Just for a night, it'll be fine! Please?"

"Wow, that would…thank you! This night will be worth a lot to us. I've got to get ready, and get dressed. I need a tux! Oh…"

**Sorry for not writing. I've been working on this chapter for a while. Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter, and read the next few. I've already got it planned out. **

** I can't wait to post the next ones. **

**Suggestions and reviews are appreciated! Love you all!**


	9. Who's Wedding?

No classes and no friends to stay with. That was Zelda's day, a long boring one. It was around two, and she had nothing to do. She forgot that there was a short break after the Wing Ceremony, so there was no class. Karane was still on her date with Pipit, and Groose was too awkward to talk to now. She wanted to talk her closest friend; Link. He always knew what to do on a boring day like this.

"UGH!" She let out, alone on her bed. _This is so annoying._

_ I wish things never changed. I wish that we could still be little children, resting by the shore, or running freely. No. We are older, and busy. I guess I can't have the way I would want. It's not about what I want, poor Link is alone on the surface, and all I can think about is what I want. _

_ I know he's okay. He could never not be. He's just too…Link. He's great, cool, and fun. He's not bad looking either…I feel so bad for forcing a lot pressure and pain on a friend like that. I can't believe that I would do that._

_ Ugh._

The door opened in a way that got Zelda flying. Karane hopped onto her bed, and giggled like crazy.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"Pipit…ENGAGED!" She shouted.

"AHHH!" Zelda knew this would happen, but she didn't want to ruin this for her. "How?!"

"Okay, so it was just us. And we were having a picnic and he just said it. He said I was special, and there was no one who he would rather do this with. Look at the ring! It's so big! "

"That's great! You two are perfect for each other!"

"I know! I knew it since I first saw the cutie!"

"…You knew?" She asked.

"It was the butterflies. The feeling I got talking, or being with Pipit. I guess it just feels right."

"… It feels right…"

"Huh?" Karane worried.

"N-nothing…Congratulations!"

"I gotta go tell everyone! Wanna join?" She offered.

"No…it's your thing. Go enjoy it!" Zelda told her.

"Okay…Bye!" She ran out the door.

Zelda thought to herself. _I only get butterflies…when I talk to Link. He's my best friend. I can't…that's different. There is no way I could love Link. It's too wrong._

_ I don't. I would've realized it by now. Karane said she knew the first second she saw Pipit. I have known Link for years and I…don't. _

_ I don't…_

_ I don't love Link. He's a good person and I like that. That's all. I need a distraction. I need to talk to anyone. Karane! I should catch up with her._

Zelda ran out of her door, to see Karane talking to Zelda's father, and the two other professors. "We're engaged!" She announced. Zelda just laughed to herself and walked next to her.

"Congratulations to you two. We will celebrate a very large wedding for our two graduates." Her father chuckled.

Zelda laughed, and Karane thanked her father, and pulled her friend away. "Let's go tell the boys!" They rushed through the halls and down the stairs. They left the school in a rush to find their friends, which were probably out in town today. She let go of Zelda's hand and stopped at the bazaar. "Oh wait, I think that Pipit told the guys…Who should we tell?"

"How about Orielle and her brother?"

"Sure!" She realized.

"This is great. You guys are going to be a great pair. Congratulations!" Zelda repeated, walking next to her friend.

"Thanks! I can't wait. So, how'd it go with Groose? I kind of forgot to ask…sorry."

"It's okay, today is your day. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Karane grinned. They stopped when they reached the siblings, and Karane told her story again. "Pipit and I are ENGAGED!"

"What?!" Orielle ran up to Karane and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" They both said in unison.

"Thank you! This is soo cool! I can't believe he proposed!" The girls all giggled and group hugged, leaving Parrow on the side.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"So who do we tell next, Zelda? I was thinking we run into the bazaar and shout it aloud."

"That would be fun!" She grabbed her and brought her into the bazaar, waving to the brother and sister. "Bye!"

"PIPIT AND I ARE ENGAGED!" Karane shouted again, and the workers, and the visitors all applauded and whistled at the exciting news. A few people yelled there congratulations, and Karane basked in the attention. She was always a fun girl who loved feeling so appreciated. Right behind her was a very special guy, waiting to be noticed.

"Yes we are. I can't wait." Pipit held her by the waist, spun her around, and gave her a sweet kiss.

The people roared with their claps, and Zelda awkwardly and secretly jealously stood beside the two.

She could never find love. When the separated, she giggled to avoid letting them know it hurt her, and she left the tent. She strolled around the bazaar, and back into the academy.

_It's useless. I don't need love. _

She shut the door behind her and awaited a letter for Link. She opened her window, looking for her bird. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

** Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it **


	10. Feels Right, for once

Tonight, it has got to be perfect. _It's ready. _He was ready to leave, since Ghirahim was taken care of, and all of their surface friends agreed to watch over for the night. The sky was clear, and the wind felt perfect. It couldn't have been a better night. Right?

_I can't wait to see her smile. I hope she likes what I planned for us… She's going to be soo happy. _He was wearing a pitch black tux, with a forest green tie. _It's now or never. Let's do this. _He whistled for his Loftwing, and it swooped in, with its crimson feathers floating around. He barely struggled to get onto the bird. "Ready?" He asked his Loftwing, and himself. They took off, and Link turned around, and waved to all of the creatures. "Thank you!" He shouted. They all waved back, a bit afraid to take over. They knew it would be right, since Zelda and Link have done a lot for the surface. The least they could do was give them a night together.

_Wow. I can't wait! This is soo exciting! _He leaped off in front of the Academy. He sneakily ran to the door, and tried opening to door. _It's closed. Ugh, I forget it closes on the first floor at night. _

Pipit was probably on route today, and Link didn't exactly want attention right now, so getting to the top wasn't going to be easy. _Okay… He's on the other end. Just run while he's not looking. _There! There was a perfect opportunity, and Link quickly took it to hide behind the box. He slyly peeked to the side, and saw Pipit was heading this way. He probably heard Link running around. Right as Pipit turned to the box corner, Link was on top, watching above. _Score! _He hopped onto the other side, while Pipit was still distracted.

He ran to the door and opened it slowly. He went to the first floor, and into the kitchen. He knew the house keeper would be there, but talking to her was different. She was too busy to carry on a conversation, and he kind of liked to talk to her, since she wasn't very curious. "Hi ma'am. Is it okay if I use a table, two chairs, spoons, napkins, bowls, and a lantern? Oh and do you have any leftovers?"

"Uh…what for?" She asked awkwardly.

"It's kind of personal…I just need it for the night."

"Sure, if you can bring it back by breakfast."

"Of course. Thank you." He carried the spare table that she kept, which was slightly portable, for these situations. He lifted it to the balcony on the second floor, careful not to be noisy. The table wasn't that heavy, since he was so strong. He placed it near the side, and went back in for chairs, quietly. Picked on up on each shoulder, and rushed back up again. After, he went once again to get the lantern, soup, and the table cloth. The table cloth was a nice red, plain but elegant. He arranged the soup, utensils, bowls, napkins and lantern an organized fashion. He poured the soup into the bowls, and put the spoons, and napkins to the sides. He rushed through the door again and casually walked to Zelda's door, knowing no one was going to see Link now.

_This…is it. I've gotta do it. _He took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. "One second." She called out. There were a few sounds, and she opened the door. "Wha-…LINK?!"

"I…" She hopped onto him.

"You're back?! So soon! It's over?! I was worried…you didn't write and I…"

"Zelda-Oh, I didn't…it's not over… I just wanted to visit. I was busy and I forgot to write. I'm so sorry…"

"It's not…?" She had a look of pain on her face, but that didn't change anything.

"I-"

"It's okay. You're here! That's good enough. Thank you. So what are we going to do? You're…wait…you're dressed so…well. One second." She closed her door, and scrambled through her clothes, and pulled out her blue puffy, knee-high dress. It was the exact color of her Loftwing, and had a tight white belt hugging her waist. Link could still hear her scurry inside, and he just patiently waited. She pulled it up on to her, zippered the side. With al lot of practice with Karane, she braided her hair in about two minutes and and ran out. "Okay! So what do you want to do?"

"Wow. You look beautiful." He was astonished; staring at her, but quickly shook his head. "Uh…I kind of already got that covered." He reached his hand out and she grabbed, as always. He took her outside, and she gasped.

"Link…this is so sweet. Thank you." She looked into his sparkling blue eyes. There it was. The feeling, it was sweet, but weird. As if there were beautiful butterflies flying inside of both of them.

"It's okay. Anything for you." He turned away, and gestured to the table.

He hurried and pulled her chair out for her to sit, and she fixed her dress on the seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He took a seat as well, on the opposite side.

"You went through all this trouble for us. It's fantastic, but you didn't have to." She felt slightly guilty.

"No, it was no trouble. It was fun to plan. I should do it more often." He smiled, which forced her too as well. His laugh was always contagious. They picked up there spoons, and started to eat, politely and quietly. Even if they wanted to say a lot, it was supposed to be a fancy evening. It didn`t take long to finish their soups, and dab their faces with napkins every now and then. "So how was your soup?"

"It was delicious. Thanks for the dinner."

"Don't worry, the night's not over yet." He stood, and walked over to Zelda, who wasn't sure what he was up to. "Would you like to dance, milady?" He stuck his hand out. Zelda took it as usual, stood, and he led her to the 'dance floor'.

"This night only gets better, huh? I didn't know you danced." She giggled.

"I didn't either." He chuckled. They turned chest to chest, and heart's beating unusually quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he figured he should put his hands on her hips. He felt kind of shy to do this sort of thing, while she felt excited to dance with her friend.

_This is so sweet. He's so perfect. Look what he did for us._

_This is…special. She's so perfect. I think she likes what I did for us._

_Look at his eyes, so hypnotizing, that shade of blue. How can a person be so strong, good, and well…kind of cute?_

_Look at her eyes, so delicate, and deep. She couldn't be any better. Pretty, wise, and kind. _

_Why does this feel so…_

_Why does this feel so…_

_Right?_

They couldn't help but stare into the other's eyes, lost in thought. Link noticed what he was doing, and opened his eyes widely, shuffling back a bit, shocked. Why was he thinking so strangely? She saw his fear, and leaned her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

_I can't think that way about her. We're best friends!_

_That was weird…why was he so afraid?_

Their steps were co-ordinated, although if you asked, they would say that they can't dance.

_How could something feel so right but be so wrong?_

He felt his face heating up, although he could not think why. _This…for a really weird reason…relaxing. I…I like it; I don't think I ever want to ever leave this spot._

_His chest, it's so strong, and abs-y, but it couldn't be more comfortable. _

_I just wanted to have a special night with her, dinner, and dancing. This…? This wasn't planned. The feeling, I guess. Can you even plan feelings? …this is so new…_

_I…don't know what's going on. The world's spinning, but I haven't inched. This feeling…it's so new. _

_I couldn`t…no way. There is no way that one feeling could prove that I l-love her. I already went through this._

_Could this be what Karane was talking about? Is this love? Nooo! He's just a friend. Best friend. There's no way I love Link. I thought I went through this already._

_Then why do I feel this way?_

For what felt like seconds, not long enough, they danced. They just waltz into the night sky, with the stars leading their way. He twirled her, and saw her gown spin along with her bare feet, directing her where to go. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the wind through her hair. He brought her back in, with his hand on her lower back. They were tightly squeezed, and this didn't help reassure their feelings. This daze was too distracting, and Zelda couldn't stand it. She had to talk to Link. They have been apart for a while, and one little thought was going to forbid her to talk to her friend? No. "Link?" She looked up, but he was so intimidating. How could a guy be so friendly, but so tough and fearless? "I…I had a great night…Thank you. You really know how to create a special night. I wouldn't have wanted it with anybody else." Was that true? "I guess…I feel…it feels kind of…"

"Right?" He cringed, with only a feeling of embarrassment. His face turned deep red, and he regretted that he said that.

"Yes. I feel…right." She responded also shining a rosy color, letting him take on a face of admiration.

"I know. I think…I do too…" There was a growing abyss of no speaking, which felt like it should be broken. The world felt out of place for a second, and they suddenly felt a deep craving for the other one. They began to feel their eyelids tiring, and close in. Link was blushing, and could feel his heart beat out of his chest, while Zelda felt a weird pleasure in this moment. They had lost their control, and were utterly confused. They just wanted to... dare we say it…kiss. They could almost taste each other's lips, when a cold harsh wind tore them apart. "Zelda!" He shouted, but she was pushed off into the ledge. He ran after her, reaching out, but the wind carried her out into the sky. She was lifted and thrown into the clouds, and Link knew what was happening. "NO!" He whistled for his Loftwing, and without thinking, climbed on it. He tugged on the reins and speedily flew to the sky. Dark clouds invaded the sky, but he ignored all of it, and dived into the green barrier. The wind was so strong, it could`ve torn his hair off, but he let go of the bird and fell into the sky.

Link could hear Zelda, crying.

She screamed.


	11. Battle of the Beasts

** Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! Everything in Italic is Link's thoughts, unless it's italic and bold. That is Zelda's for this chapter alone. Love all the comments! Thank you!**

With no choice, Link fell right onto the Sealed Grounds. The wind of the night was stronger and worse than usual. The air felt like toxic with every gust. In the center of it all was Ghirahim on the statue, taking over Zelda's weak body and soul. How could he let this happen? Zelda and the world was in danger all for one date. _It's all my fault…I can't believe I let that happen, again._ "LET HER GO" Link shouted, drawing attention to himself. The sorcerer was in his final form, gray with white diamonds, and strong muscles.

"I have her! It's all over! I will show you no mercy! You should've listened when I told you to hand her over, child, because now she will be the first victim, and after watching it, you will be the next!"

"No! It's never that easy!" He pulled out his last option, the only thing that could save everyone now. _I don't know what to do if this doesn't work! _The bow and arrows were in his hands as he directed it at his nemesis. "Please work…" He begged, and let it slice into the crusty air. As it cut into Ghirahim's skin, he twitched, although he had only flicked the arrow away. _No…How can this happen?! _He tried again, but nothing changed. _It can't be over! I need it too work. What can I do?! _

"You think that can stop this power?! Forget it!" He shouted.

"No…think think…" Link pleaded.

"Link!" Zelda cried. She felt empty, but she knew she had to help him. She used all of her energy, as she channeled it into calling the Guardians of land; the Dragons.

_**Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world. In our hour of need, grant us to the light to banish evil!**_

With the Dragon's answer, a strange and bright light started to glow out of Link's arrows, and he knew it was now or never. Directing once again at the evil one, he released his arrow, and stunnedGhirahim. The sorcerer fell back, and Link knew he should use all of his arrows, while he could.

"For hurting the world." He shouted, and released another.

"For the trouble you caused us."

"For the poor creatures."

"Finally, for the pain you put upon Zelda." As the last arrow soared through the air, the wind brushed against its thin surface, and carried it into the endless fog. "NO!"

"Ye-yes!" Ghirahim called out. "I-It's over. You couldn't kill me, you're too weak. Just the perfect time too. Her power is just running out of her weak body. You stand in front of the strongest, most powerful creature. I am your Master!"

"No!" Link watched in agony as Ghirahim threw Zelda away, like she was worthless. "NO!" Zelda drifted close to Link, enough to allow him to catch her. He scratched his upper half in the dive, but no pain was worse than this. His bleeding wound, could compare nothing o what he feared. "Zelda…hold on!" He felt a growing red and liquid producing in his eyes at sight of her limp body.

"I've done it! Say good-bye to your beloved world!" Ghirahim yelled, and grew with the power of Hylia. He turned into a huge, and tinted a brownish-grey color form, with a similar appearance to Demise. Link was helpless, and needed her more than ever now.

"Zelda….say something. Say anything, please." He begged, and felt a warm tear roll on his cheek. "Please." He leaned his head on her chest, listening, and hoping for a heartbeat. Her chest softly raised, and lowered with every breath. He lifted his head to look at her again.

"L-Link….There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about-" She winced from the pain in her ribs.

"What?" He held back his tears, and caressed her soft and delicate body, only to focus on what felt like her last words.

"I found l-love…" Link was partially quiet before he knew what to say as a tear poured out of his eye.

"I think I did too." He whispered. He ran his hand against her face, as she lowered her eyes for the last time. "No…Zelda…I can fix this…wait." With that, a lot of little tears sneaked out of his eyes, as he brought her close to his flushed face. "Please…stay." Her once perfect dress had loose threads, and tears all over, the braids in her hair left tangled, and messy. Still, Link couldn't remember a time she had been more beautiful. Her eyelashes knotted her beautiful, blue eyes shut, and she appeared as though she was smiling. This was the girl he loved. He just figured it out too late.

"She's gone, pretty boy. It's over, and you failed. That's too bad; it looked like you were almost happy before."

He stared out Zelda, knowing he had to do what's right, but didn't want to. _The world need's you. Don't let go of the world too, Zelda needs you to do this. _He carefully lay Zelda on the ground, and stood. "It's not over until the evil one falls." Link stated, once again, fearless.

"Foolish child. Do you see anyone strong enough to stop me? Is there any idea in that small brain of yours to defeat me?"

"Yes." _Think, Link, Think! Who can help you now… _As if on cue, three familiar faces flew in from different directions, causing Link to topple. _The Dragon's? What are they doing here?_

"Link! We heard you had a little trouble. We came to help, and brought a few other friends to help as well." Nayru called out.

"Hylia sent out a cry for help, all we could do is generate enough light to give to you until we arrived." Farore notified. The all landed on different sides of the yard, and took their passengers of their backs.

"What are you all doing here? Leave at once!" Ghirahim yelled.

"Silence!" Farore shouted.

"How dare you defy me! You will are perish!" He lifted his thick arms, and tried with his might to lift, and throw them all away, far enough to be harmed. The Dragons all worked together, combining their strong, gifted strength to hold him back for the time needed. With Nayru's wisdom, they all knew how to hold him back, and when it was too much. Farore's courage allowed them all to take the risk at to hold on. The power from Din was contributed to the three.

The travelling Goron, Machi, Ledd, and JellyF all descended from the Dragon's backs and circled around Link. "Wait, there is two not here yet." Din announced.

"I'll send a little new helper of our own to retrieve the one in the sky." Nayru offered. _One in the sky? What?_ The wise Dragon signaled, while else everyone waited. In a minute or so, Scrapper flew in and brought a very important friend of Link's on a Loftwing. _Is that? No way! _Zelda's father leaped off his Loftwing and came into the circle.

"Link? I heard the news. This strange robot explained what he could while we came. Are you and my daughter okay? I'm here to assist you." He explained. _…where's Zelda? The fog is too thick! Where'd she go?! I can't lose her now!_ "I never knew this day would come. I read of it before but…" He murmured.

"There's not a lot of time! We must start!" Nayru shouted.

"We can't! We're missing one more Sage!" Din reminded. _Sage?_

Through the thick fog, Link could see only a womanly figure step into the field. The last Sage?


	12. The Sages

There, in the fog. She dramatically and steadily walked in the yard. "I can't believe it's Time? I was afraid this day would come." Link could recognize the voice, but there was no way it could be her. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the blur. She came out into the subdued light, and Link almost choked on his expression. _Impa? _It was she, in her future form, taking the appearance of time itself. In the area, she finally joined the circle.

"Now!" The Sand Dragon ordered.

They took each other`s hands, paws, and fins, speaking in sync.

"Link, we each give you the strength needed to defeat evil for once and all. Please take these Medallions as a symbol of the power we deliver to you. Each of these Medallions will give you the strength to defeat Ghirahim once and for all. Use them wisely. I shall lead by giving you the Shadow Medallion first." Impa raised her hands, and in them appeared a purple coated Medallion. The power absorbed inside Link, and the rest followed. They each raised the Medallions with different colors, and purposes. Impa nodded, and all of them dissolved into Link's body, causing him to fall on his knees. "Now, Link! Go!" She ordered.

Link stood up and he ran to the top of the Statue, where the Dragons held Ghirahim back. He took out his sword, and held it above what he knew was Ghirahim's weak spot.

"Remember Link it's the Hero, not the Sword!" Impa shouted. He nodded, and forced the sharp object into the evil man's diamond core.

"NO! You can't end me! I had the world! I had it all!" Link hadn't removed the sword from Ghirahim, who was yelling at them all, to make sure it was over forever. This had to be the end. He could see all the pain going through his forceful, and evil form. It was finally over. "You'll regret this someday!"

"Sages, we must finally seal Ghirahim into the evil realm. He has more power than expected. He shall never again harm this or any world." The Sages held hands, and closed their eyes, sharing power to hide away Ghirahim forever.

"For the Sea." JellyF shouted.

"For the Rocks." Goron yelled.

"For the Light." Zelda's father repeated.

"For the Land." Machi added.

"For the Spirits." Mogma said.

"For the Shadows." Impa finished.

Link watched the powers and colors fade Ghirahim into nothing, and force him to a realm forever.

"You'll pay for this! You cannot destroy my soul forever! I will return, stronger. One rueful day, I will return!"

The sky looked so passionate and magical as indigo, crimson, gold, olive, violet, and pumpkin orange painted the sky. _It's over. No more battle, no more pain. It's over. Zelda's going to love th-…Zelda…she…she's gone. I can't believe I forgot…no…please tell me this is a dream. No! Tell me she will come back. Please!_

The fog flew away and the day was beautiful. Link jumped off the Statue, and ran to the ground. He searched the surface for Zelda's body, hoping the Sage's could heal her. "Where's Zelda?! She was here…when she-she…before everyone came…"

"Link…you need to come with me." Impa instructed.

"Where _is_ my daughter?" Zelda's father repeated, worried as well.

"Don't worry, sir. There is nothing to worry about." Impa reassured him. He questioned, but trusted her, and walked back.

All of the Sages waited outside, and the Dragon's fled. Link followed Impa into the Sealed Temple fearfully. "Zelda was a very important girl. There is a lot that you knew about your friend, but a lot you didn't. She had a lot of important roles to play. She didn't know this, but she was the seventh sage. She was actually supposed to lead us all when needed, but she couldn't have. Unfortunately, Ghirahim took enough of Hylia's soul to suffocate Zelda, which made me take over temporarily the leading Sage role. However, she was a different type of Sage. She had a part of something none of us, but you, have. The Triforce was a mysterious thing, and only the chosen three could be gifted with this strength. You and Zelda have both been chosen. You have been given the Triforce of Courage and Zelda, not only was Hylia reborn, but she had The Triforce of Wisdom. She, along with you, was destined for greatness. I know you cared much for her, but you need worry no more. Zelda is still alive, she has just changed. I know it must be confusing, but I'll explain. I was the Sixth Sage, as I always knew. I was told long ago by Hylia that I must return when I was needed. To be truthful, I never left. I left only the Sealed Grounds, hiding far from trouble. I knew if I left, Zelda would want to stay here with you, and watch over the land. I wanted the population to grow, and start a new life here on the surface again. I heard Zelda's call for help, and rushed here as well, to fulfill my duty as a Sage. When the Dragon's first came to the Sealed Temple, Zelda mysteriously disappeared into the fog. It is sadly true that she had died for a few minutes, for she was with such little soul, she had almost nothing... enough to kill her. I took her in, when there was enough commotion, to help her all that I could with the spells I learned as a former Sheikh. I fed the soul she had left with all the power I could use to heal her. I thought that she could help us in battle, but she was too weak that early. I let her recover herself while I went to fight alongside the other Sages. When I came back, I had found her still strength less, but healing slowly. She has taken on her appropriate form now. She was meant to be who she is now. She was meant to have the Wisdom, and profundity she has received. As a Sage, her current form wasn't strong enough, so I introduced her to her strengths and weaknesses. She is no longer the Zelda you once knew." She gestured to the door. "Zelda, I want to show you someone. Come out."

"Zelda…!" He ran to the end of the staircase in the main hall. She feebly walked out from the back room, hiding in the shadows. When she stepped out, all Link could do was gasp. Her physical appearance was the same as ever. The same divine blonde hair, and marble blue eyes. The same beautiful face, same height and weight. Although, it was plain as day to see she was different. She wore a stunning pink dress, touching the tips of her bare toes, and golden armor. Her eyelashes were somewhat bolder, and made her eyes appear bigger, and brighter. Her hair was tied back halfway with two thin braids. She held a bow and arrow of her own, on her side, and the Harp on the other. Although, he thought he left the Harp in their house when they left, it was right there on her waist. The golden belt with multiple shapes and designs held everything together.

She looked at Impa, confused. Her eyes appeared empty, and clueless.

"Who's this?" Zelda asked.


	13. Getting Her Back

**Thank you all for the great comments! I stopped responding to them, because I don't want to spam your PM boxes, but I realllly loved them! I got like 8 emails just from because of all the great new followers, favourites and reviews. Thank you all soo much! Please enjoy this new chapter! :)**

* * *

"W-What?" Link suddenly froze.

"Zelda, he is the Hero of Time. He was the one who saved you not long ago; Link." Impa reminded her. _She doesn't remember me? We're…we're so close! How could she forget me? She's my everything…how could she possibly forget? _Link thought.

"Oh, my apologies, brave soldier." She curtsied at him, but Link didn't change his look of confusion.

"Zel, there's no need-" He started.

"Nonsense, knight. I owe my debt of gratitude towards you. Thank you for saving me." Zelda interrupted.

"You've already said thank you a million times. You don't owe me anything." He said, feeling upset. _She really has no clue what's going on, does she? _"Zelda, we're friends. You're my best friend!"

"Link, I told you she was different. Perhaps I didn't warn you well enough that she has lost her memory. She doesn't know anything, but what I've told her, about her past. When I saved her, I couldn't save how she thought or what she remembered. That's why she grew with Wisdom, and smarts. The Triforce gave her a new way of thinking, and reacting. I'm sorry, Link, but if you would like her to remember everything, you'll have to do it yourself. No one knew her like you did." Impa tried to inform him, but he couldn't feel anything but disappointment. He nodded.

"Hero, or was it…Link? I think you should look at your…chest. It's bleeding, a lot. Impa, do you have anything for that?" Zelda was concerned, as always. Link noticed he actually was bleeding, from when he slid to catch Zelda. How could he have not noticed until now?

"Of course. Come with me, you two." They followed her into the back room, where there were a lot of different potions and bandages now. "Zelda, would you like to assist Link with his wound?" Zelda nodded, and Link glanced at Impa. She smiled, and walked quietly out of the room, with her hands on her back.

"You could get an infection, from this." Zelda told him, as she took out some sort of cotton, and poured a liquid on it. "This is going to sting." She dabbed his chest carefully, as he flinched. "It's okay, I'm almost done." She threw out the cotton, and pulled out a bandage. He watched her as she carefully, she wrapped it around. "See, now it's all better." She looked up at him again, right into his eyes. She switched between each eye, with her mouth slightly open. _He has beautiful eyes…they're soo…blue._ She shook her head a little, and looked away, pretending to fix his bandages. "Uh, yes…it's done. We must return to Impa. I just…I saw your wound and…I felt like I needed to help." Link smiled at that; _she's the same girl. The same girl I grew up, and…fell in love with. _He suddenly remembered the dance they had, and the kiss they almost shared_. We almost…kissed?! We…almost did. And she doesn't…she doesn't remember any of it._ Zelda had started talking again, and he gave his attention back to her. "She was talking to you…about something…my memory." She stood up, and walked flimsily to the main hall, as Link followed. "Sorry for interrupting, Impa. Do go on."

"No, Zelda, it's okay. So, Link, I think the best way to heal her is replay moments, or to show her things from her past. Do you have anything that could help?"

Link thought for a moment, and grinned. "Yes, I think I do… Thank you for everything, Impa. C'mon, Zelda. Let's get started." He stuck out his hand, and at first, she resisted. She stared at his hand, and back at him, knowing she should trust him, but scared to. She reached for it with one finger, touching his palm. _His hand is so warm, and…smooth. _Zelda thought, and she finally placed her whole hand on top his. He pulled her out of the Temple, and ran into the Sages.

"Zelda! You're safe! You don't know how glad I am!" Her father went to hug her, but she did not move in his grasp.

"Who is this, Her- …er…Link?"

"What? How do-" Her father started.

"Zelda, that's your father. He is also the headmaster of the school we used to go to." Link reminded her. "Sorry, sir, she isn't…herself today. Last night, Zelda- she…Ghirahim took her soul away, and she…died. When Impa saved her, she couldn't save her memory. I'll fix it, don't worry."

"Oh…she… I can't believe that she…I'm sorry, Zelda. For not being there. Link, take care of her. Thank you for everything. You two go ahead, I have some business to do here." He said with guilt.

"It's okay, sir. You don't have to worry about anything. Your daughter will be healed in no time." Link reassured him.

He called for his Loftwing, and as usual, it landed carefully on the ground. He offered to help Zelda climb up, holding his arms out. She accepted, and he pushed her up, then climbed in front.

"You're going to love this." Link told her, and he lightly tapped the bird's side. The bird flew up at a steep angle, and Zelda grabbed Link's waist. She screamed, but Link could tell she enjoyed it. The wind roared at their faces, and over it, he could hear her giggling. He smiled, as he flew around in a circle, prolonging the moment. The sky was blue again, and Link realized it was morning now. He probably should've taken her home, but he didn't want to end it so soon, when he knew she was happy now. She gripped his torn tuxedo, holding on tight. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind whistle through her hair, as she thought to herself. _He was right…this is great! This feeling! Ah! I love this feeling! It's so free, and…fun! This hero … I can sense that he's kind. I think he knows me…Well, as of now…he knows me better than I know myself._

_I know she doesn't remember much, but I promise that if anything, she will remember who we were. She will remember the people, and the town. She will remember her father, and the creatures of the surface. She will remember our childhood, and our adventures. She will remember the last dance, and the kiss we almost had._


	14. Zelda's Journal

"This is home. Your home." Link gestured to the world around them. The day was bright again. The clouds drifted amongst the sky, and they were back at home. Well, one of their homes. They were on the little island in the sky, Skyloft. There were villagers, safely striding around the streets, and kids running, and chasing in the grass. It was a good home, it could even be perfect. She opened her eyes widely in admiration, at the beautiful things around her. It was such a cute little town, with such colorful buildings. It had sweet looking people, in a safe place. All Link wanted was her to remember it, but it was never that simple.

"This…this is home?" She smiled_. It's such a nice town._ _The villagers look so kind and fun loving. It's so different than the Surface. They're more buildings, and people. It's a lot smaller here too._ _It's a small and quiet community, but maybe that's a good thing. I just can't see myself living here. Why can't I see it?_ _…I don't…fit. These citizens are perfect, but they are different. I'm different. _

"Do you remember any of it?" He asked hopefully.

"No…sorry, I don't. I wish I did." She frowned, in embarrassment and shame.

"It's okay; it's going to take time. I'll show you where we stay, that'll help." He started to walk to the academy, and she followed after him. He took her around a giant tent, and up a lot stairs. He held this very big door for her, and she went inside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your room's just up those stairs and to the left." He told her, and she looked around. She admired every detail, and Link couldn't help but love that about her. She always saw things a different way, a beautiful way. It was a comfortable environment, with something that smelt good. "That's the kitchen, and over there is the bathroom. Come, I'll show you my room." He ran through the corridor, and into to room next to the stairs. Zelda noticed there were four other rooms on this floor, which resembled to his. Inside his room, the floor creaked with every step. Every piece of furniture had a wooden carving, and was darkish brown. She walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. There were lots of papers, lying around and he chuckled. "I guess I haven't cleaned up in a while. I've been kind of busy." She smiled back at him, and shuffled to the bookshelves. There were so many knick knacks that she wanted to touch and look at. There were two little wood statuettes, one of the Loftwing we rode earlier, and one of a Remlit.

"These are so nice. Did you make them?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I did. I used to make you some too, as presents. You still keep them in your room." He smiled at the thought. She always loved his gifts, and he loved hers. He definitely wished to a knight when he grew older, but he secretly wanted to build, and create things too. Only Zelda knew that, he told her everything.

"Oh…" She replied awkwardly.

He ran to the window next to his brown bed, with a rough texture. The bed had a green and blue blanket that looked cozy, and warm. "You used to wake me up in the morning, every morning. I…I slept in a lot." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing, and she giggled.

"That's all very nice, but I'm sorry…I don't remember." She confessed.

"It's fine. I'm just not going to give up, let's go look around more." They went into the hallway, and he brought her to classroom. It was empty, but he introduced her to the room itself. "We used to study, and go to class here. It was fun, but it's the Wing Ceremony break now. No one has to go to class for a few days."

"So, we learned here? What were we taught?"

"They used to teach us about the land, and why we're in the sky. I graduated last yea-" _The Wing Ceremony…she doesn't remember it. She doesn't remember us on the Statue, or doing the ritual. She doesn't remember the Tornado, or the crazy year we had on the Surface. She knows it…but she can't replay anything, by heart._

"Oh, congratulations."

"Zelda? What did Impa tell you?"

"Well…she told me who I was, and what we've been through. She summed up our recent life. She told me how you went through all the trouble you did, to save me. Then, she told me we came to live on the Surface together, but then a man of evil came back to take my power. He took it for bit, and I…I died in your arms. She made it clear how brave and heroic you've been, for me. I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. I…I wish I remembered our past. It sounds like we had fun, and I wish it was easy, at least once, for you. I'm sorry for everything."

"No, you've done that too much. When you came back to me, all you did was apologize, and thank me. I really appreciate it, but you don't need to worry about it. I wanted to save you. It wasn't about anything else. Sure, I care about the world, and I would've done it for the people, but the only thing than forced me to go further, was you. I-I..." He glanced into her large and cerulean eyes, and quickly moved. "I care about you." She was ready to thank him again, but she stopped herself, and smiled instead.

"So, where's my room?" She broke the silence, and he nodded.

"Right, I'll take you there." He directed her up the stairs, and into the second door. "Here is your room."

She carefully came into the room, taking a short look at all of it. Most of it looked similar to his room, but pink and purple. She stopped at a picture of her, and the man she saw earlier. A few steps towards it, Link noticed what she was staring at. "That's my father. He missed me, and came to hug me but I…I didn't recognize him. He cares about me, and I didn't even know who he was. I…I'm such a bad daughter."

"No, it's not your fault. You couldn't have remembered. It isn't your fault you lost your memory." He reassured.

"I should've…"

"No, you know you would've if you could." He reminded her. "Don't put this pressure on yourself, it's not worth it. Just put all of your energy into getting your memory back, and healing. It'll help."

"…I guess. Than-…I mean…" She pushed her hair behind her ear, and tried to find something to say.

"I…I know." He smiled, and she lightly did as well. _He's so…perfect. He is strong, brave, kind, and…kind of cute. I feel so…nervous around him. _"So…uh….this is your bed, and your desk. It's the same as mine, but you know…it's yours. Oh! Your journal! This has gotta help! Here, read it! It's got all your old secrets, and memories. You never let me read it before, no matter how curious I was. It has everything in it."

She felt the cushioned, yet rough surface flattened in between her two hands. "Journal?" She opened up the two covers, and took a seat on her bed. Link planted himself on her carpet, and waited for her to look through it.

"_**Dear Journal, **_

_** Today is a specal day. I met this yong boy named Link. He's very sweet, and fun to play with. He doesn't talk a lot thogh…He is a very good frend, and he seems cool. I sense a good frenship with him. I hope we go on crazy advntures, and expremce the unknon. That's what the people in my storis do. Link is shy. He has yellow hair like me, and can read and write. He is smart, and coragos. I like him.**_

_** -Zelda"**_

_This was from the first day I met this man. I must've been really young back then; I couldn't spell yet. I wonder how long I had this journal for. It seems like I wrote everything in it._

"_**Dear Journal,**_

_** Me and Link went to get Loftwings today. Everyone gets one, so todays was our age's day to get one. Mine is very pretty and cute. She's blue, and white. I love her feathers. Link got a very special one! His is red, and my daddy says that those are very rare. I really like his. It's soo different. I was kind of jealous though. I don't mind anymore, I like mine too much. Link and his bird are very close…he likes it a lot. I can tell. I hope mine and me can feel the same. I love these birds, because they all look different and have different feelings. My daddy tells me all about them, and how important they are. They always have to come when we call them, and be there when we need it. I hope I have a fun time with my bird, and same to Link.**_

_** -Zelda"**_

_Our Loftwings. This was the day we received our protectors, and his is an almost extinct breed; the crimson one. His connection must relate to the fact that in his past life, he proved to the bird of his strength. Of human's strengths. _

"_**Dear Journal, **_

_** Today was fun! Link and I skipped class for the first time. It wasn't an important day, but it still felt so exhilarating! I can't believe we did it! Link never really liked class, but he always came. I really enjoy the lectures but today, we felt like having the day to ourselves. The whole town is quiet during the day, expect in the Bazaar. He took me to Groose and his friends' hideout. We talked for hours, until class ended. Link is really fun! We had the greatest day ever! My dad still hasn't found out! I wonder if we can pull it off!**_

_** -Zelda"**_

__She flipped through more pages, and read her last entry.

"_**Dear Journal,**_

_** Tomorrow's the big day! The Wing Ceremony! Finally, Link can take a big step toward becoming a knight. I can't wait to see him promoted to full knighthood, but I'm a little worried he might have some trouble winning the race. Lately, Link hasn't taken his flight training seriously. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't ruin his chance! So I've made up my mind. Tomorrow, I'll wake him up extra early, and make sure he gets in some last-minute training, whether he likes it or not. He has to win, or we won't be able to perform the closing ceremony together."**_

_I didn't finish that one. I wonder why I was so stubborn on making sure he won the Knighthood I was writing about. I probably really cared for him. We were probably close. This must be so hard on him. I can't remember a thing, but he remembers everything. He knows what he wants me to. I need to get my memory back, it's just not fair to him._

She closed the dusty book, and stared back at Link. "This has a lot of information. I need you to know that I-I really cared about you too. I know I don't remember you, but I'd like you to know you mattered a lot to me. Every entry I read has you somewhere in it. You were my best friend. I'm sorry I can't be the girl you knew. I want to be, she sounded very lucky to have a friend like you."

Link went to sit next to Zelda, and she looked at him uncomfortably. "You still are her. You just don't who she was. Don't try and be like her, try and be like yourself. You're still my Zelda."


	15. His Letters, Her Find

It was a crazy day, already. They stayed on her bed, sitting next to each other, for what felt like hours. But it couldn't have been more than ten minutes, alone. It was only midday, and Link planned in his head what to do that day. He liked to plan now, as Zelda inspired him just yesterday. It didn't feel like yesterday they danced in each other arms. That felt like years ago, and Zelda hadn't remembered a thing since that night. Link guiltily still wanted to be with her again, like that. Just if that night lasted a few seconds longer, he would've known what she tasted like, he would've known what she felt like, and most importantly, they would've kissed. He would've been able to think about that while he recovered her memory daily. Instead, he tries to forget about it so that he can focus everything else. He didn't need a kiss. It wasn't his main concern. Just a few days ago; he didn't know he wanted one. Now, that's the thing that distracts him from goals.

No, forget it. He needed to think about it how she forgot everything in their lives. That was an important issue.

He ignored his conscience and drifted off in thought again. _If she could remember one thing, what would I want it to be? Would it be the people, or the creatures? The adventures they had last year, or their childhood? _He asked himself, ignoring the fact he already knew the answer. He didn't want to admit to it, for it felt selfish, and inconsiderate. To use her memory for one night, one dance? No, it should be for something she needed to know…well more than that.

_If it were her choice, she'd probably choose something really important, like the adventures, right? She would want to remember the people and creatures though…What am I doing? That's so foolish, to think she could have such an opportunity. Focus on her, she's right here._

"I have plans, for tonight. Impa said replaying memories would help you recover, and I have a few that we should do again."

"Really, that's great! I really love all the things you've done for me." She smiled and put her hand on his lap.

"It's no problem, it's going to fun." He took her hand with both of his, and held it in between. She laughed a bit, as he rocked their hands back and forth. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit? There's been a lot of commotion these last few days. I don't want to deprive you of alone time." He offered.

"Well, I guess that would be nice. Where can I find you later?"

"I'm usually in my room, but maybe I'll go check out the surface. They've been there for a while; it's making me a bit nervous."

"Alone? Don't you want…err…someone to come with you? I could come if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. I really don't want you in any more danger. I'm sorry, but it's too risky to have you back there."

She looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. "I understand. It's fine, but take care, okay?"

"I will." He stood up, and paced to the door. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." She lay on her bed, feeling somewhat comfortable. _He seems trustworthy right? Obviously he knows almost everything about me. I love how he makes me feel. It feels so…nice. He's kind of sweet. And his hand…it's so soft. I wonder if there are any more clues around here to who he is. Or…who I am._

She stood back up and went into her desk, scurrying through her stuff. There were assignments, pens, and study notes. Everything in here wasn't interesting at all. She moved over to her shelves, scavenging through the books, and more papers. She stopped when she found a few letters hiding in between them. _Letters? Why do I hide letters in my shelves? _She opened one of the few and went to sit on her chair.

"Dear Zelda,

Okay, I'll try it. It sounds like it'll work!

For your problem, I think you should follow your heart. It sounds corny, but if you're asking me for advice, corny is what you`ll get. I don't know how to deal with this, honestly. You're always helping me, and I feel guilty for not being as helpful as you. You're really great, Zelda. Whatever choice you make, I know it will work out. I wish I could be there with you, comforting you at the least. I hope to be home soon.

-Link"

_Link…wrote this to me? It's so …thoughtful, but what does he mean "for your problem," and "I don't know how to deal with this." What problems did I have? _She opened another one, completely out of order.

"Dear Zelda,

Not much has changed on the Surface over the night. I guess he hasn't made his mark yet. The Kikwi's are fine. They told me to make sure you know that, since you saw them in danger last time. What's new at home? Is everyone okay? Are you going to be going to school again? Tell me everything. I'll write to you back soon. I'll be sure to take care of myself so that I can see you again. Have fun!"

Your best friend,

Link."

_He seems very fond of coming home, and being with me again. That's…really sad. He must've been so disappointed when he found out I lost my memory. He couldn't have that time he waited for with me…_She read the last one.

"Dear Zelda,

Whoa! There is so much drama back home. It's the Wing Ceremony again? It feels like just yesterday the two of us were up on the statue doing the ritual. Pipit and Karane getting married?! Great! I wish them the best of luck. Same to Fledge and Kina. I think they make a nice couple together. It's quiet on the Surface, without you here. I met up with Ghirahim earlier, and he is so easy! Don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine. I just have one question, without the Master Sword, how do I get rid of Ghirahim for good? I just need your advice right now. Send me back when you can. I really miss you soo much Zelda! I can't wait to see you again. Don't forget to tell me who won!

-Link"

_Wing Ceremony? That's what I wrote about in my diary! It's probably a really big thing here. If it's so important, why hasn't Link told me about it yet? What is the ritual? It says I did it last year with him, so that means he did win the knighthood. Wait, Link's a knight? I thought he was just a regular hero? Okay this is getting hard to keep up with. I should clear it up. So, I learned Link and I did the Wing Ceremony last year. Link won the knighthood, and we did the ritual together. Link is not only a knight, but a hero, and a friend. There. _

_Who are Pipit and Karane? I think they're friends of ours. I guess Fledge and Kina are too. It says that they both are couples, two engaged, and the others just together. It sounds like everyone was so in love when he wrote this. That's kind of cute! Love was in the air. I hope everything worked out for them. They sound like cute relationships… I wonder if I was ever in a relationship. No, I don't think so…it would've said in my diary, or at least Link would've told me._

…_Ghirahim…that was the man Impa told me about. He was the one who took my memory away. I guess it wasn't that easy to defeat him after all. He was a very evil man. It sickens me! Why would anyone feel the need to ruin everybody else's lives? It doesn't matter cause he's gone now. _After rethinking about everything, Zelda took a moment to admire the last few things Link wrote in all of his letters._ "I wish I could be there, comforting you at the least." "I'll be sure to take care of myself so that I can see you again," "I can't wait to see you again." What a bother I am to him. I cause him so much trouble, but he never gives up on saving me, or helping. I was such a bad friend. I could never make it up to him. _She sank in her chair, feeling upset with herself. _I wish I could._

* * *

**Okay, it didn't have action or much romance but I'm working on it. I was going to put a lot in the chapter, but then I realized how much I did write. I don't want a lot put into one chapter and then have it too fast or too busy. Sorry for the boring chapter, though I hope you like it anyway. I'll write a more impressive chapter next time. Thank you all for reading, and for the great reviews! I love it all so much!**


	16. What She Found

Link was all ready to leave for the Surface again. He had dressed in his green tunic, and prepared his weapon, a bow and arrow, for battle. He didn't know what he was about to face, and he didn't want to risk anything now. In front of his door, he made his way to the front exit, scared, but ready. He left the door, only to bump into Zelda's father. "Oh, sorry sir. I was on my way to the Surface-"

"It's no problem, son. What did you need on the Surface?"

"I just…I didn't see the Sages since we left; I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." He answered.

"It's fine, we just had some important business to discuss. Is my daughter doing alright? Has she remembered anything?"

"…No. I'm sorry, sir. There hasn't been any recovery. I was planning on replaying some memories, and showing her things from her past. Impa, the sixth Sage, thought it would be a good idea. I was thinking to …treat her to something special tonight."

"Thank you, Link. Make sure to bring her home safely. I know you will."

"Yes, sir." He nodded sharply._ At least the Surface is doing well. I guess should start getting ready for tonight. It's almost two._

* * *

Link was all ready for the night. He had something very exciting prepared and he couldn't wait. He has wanted to repeat this memory since he first did it with her. It was his favorite day from his childhood, his favorite flashback. It was already seven, which meant it was time to invite her out. He knocked on her door a while ago, informing her to get dressed for what he had. It wasn't going to be a fancy night, and he told her that, so that she wouldn't have to be dressed so formal. He was wearing a plain grey sweater, and jeans. He left his hat in his room again, since he almost never wore his uniform anymore.

He walked proudly out of his room, and up to Zelda's room. His knock startled Zelda into calling out; "Just a minute!" After a few seconds, she pushed the door open, and ran out. She wore a pink dress, one she found in her closet. It was simple, sort of like the Wing Ceremony costume. It was short, almost to her knees, and slightly puffy. There were no sleeves for it, and showed off her green bracelets. Her hair was loose, shining golden in the sunlight. She was gorgeous.

"You look lovely." He paused awkwardly, as she curtsied. "…Well, let's go." He tugged at his collar. This was his first night with Zelda, alone, in a long time, when she didn't know who he was. He had to make a good impression.

He opened the door for her, as she smiled. He jumped the platforms, as she trailed not far behind. He took her along the stairs and boardwalk, creaking as they rushed along them. They came their way to the river, hopping the islands, and up along the pathway. He led her to the edge, and sat. She copied him and took a moment to surprise herself with the scenery. Where they were sitting, they could see the entire city, and its lights reflect against the water. She smiled in awe, and he watched her amazement.

"This is the first place I took you when we were little." He told her, and she shuffled closer, looking at him. "We were four, and you loved all the things I did. You were the only one who understood me. I took you out here to get to know you better. You weren't as quiet as I was, actually, you first started talking to me. …I remember that day so easily." He smiled, staring at his knees.

"I…I know you would. Tell me more." She forced.

"Well…we met when I was getting bullied by the other kids. You always hated seeing that, so you stood up for me. I was kind of lonely back then. After you protected me, you comforted me, and told me you thought I was okay. You never found a flaw in me, while everyone else could. I felt guilty. I wanted to show you what you showed me. I wanted to make you happy, and protect you too. That night, we signed our names on the wall right here." He showed her. "It was a special night."

"That's really cute. It sounds like we were close."

"We kind of were."

She shivered slightly, as a gust of air breezed. He undid his sweater, and lent it to her. It was a little too large for her, considering how tiny she was, and how he was more buff. She tugged it closer, gripping it around her neck.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Aren't you cold now?" He was in a green t-shirt, with blue designs along the collar. She could tell that it was loose, and thin, so it didn't keep too warm.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled back. "Do you like it? I mean…the river."

"It's beautiful. I can't believe I don't remember something as amazing as this."

"It's just a step. There's more to remember. There's so many more memories I'm ready to show you."

"I can't wait." She faced forward again, sitting at the edge of the pathway. Her eyes were luminous with joy, and thrill, as they scanned the water. He imitated her, and watched the weak waves brush the shore. It was quiet now, and all they could hear were the crickets singing. He slyly stretched his arms, and placed it on her far shoulder. She didn't resist, but instead, she leaned her head on his side, cuddling into him. She closed her eyes, with a smile creeping on her face. He loved the way Zelda was just as excited about this, as she was the first time. She was the same girl inside. She may be a little more mature, and wise, but she was the same fun loving girl she was before. He just wished she knew that. Well, for tonight, wishing wasn't enough. He was going to do it himself, no matter how foolish it looked. He gave her one last glance, as he let go of her and jumped into the river. "Link?!" She shouted, and ran lower to the platform. He swam closer to where she ran, and she kneeled on the shore. "What are you doing?" She said a bit furious, but at the same time, holding back giggles.

"It's fun! Come in! Join me!" He pressured. She shook her head, with a small smile.

"No wa-HEY!" He took her arm, and pulled her in. She fell underwater, and he brought her up. "What was that for?" She laughed, as he picked the blonde hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I guess, it felt …right." He quoted. She opened her eyes widely, as if something clicked in her mind.

"Right? …Why does that sound…familiar?" She stared into his sapphire eyes, and he mimicked.

"It does?!" He asked, getting excited. "That's great!"

"I…don't know why. I can't think about it …deeper."

"It's fine, it just means it's working." He reassured, and pulled her in closer to him. She didn't push away, but slid in the water.

"Lin…" She questioned, as he wrapped his arms around her back.

He brought her into a hug and whispered under his breath, into her ear. "I can't wait to get you back…"

"I can't wait to remember." She reminded him. "It won't be easy though."

"I know…that's what makes it fun." He joked, and grabbed her hands. He spun her in a circle, as she let her head sit back, and feel the water drag her hair. Zelda was enjoying herself, no matter how she hid it, and Link knew it. He loved seeing her happy, or having fun. This moment was great, but not as great as it could be if she knew what it meant. If she knew who he was, and how close they really were. He fell back underwater, tugging her after him. He tightened his hand around hers. She stared at them, thinking it over. She raised her eyebrows, and finally realized who he was. She didn't remember, but from the way he's been acting, it was so obvious. The embraces, the hand holding, the way she mattered the way she did to him. Zelda smiled lightly, blushing from embarrassment. _He…He's my…no he couldn't be…right? I should ask … What would I say? Did we love each other, Link?_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait! I've been a bit busy these last few days but I love the reviews! Thank you all for the feedback, follows, and favorites! I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was kind of cute. Tell me what you think :)**


	17. Meeting Them Again

She woke up the next morning with a shy smile. Knowing that Link had feelings for her made her blush, but in a good way. She didn't know what to think of it. There was something budging inside her saying; he's perfect. There was no doubt. She loved him too, which felt so easy to say. Last night was so perfect, how could she say that she doesn't. He was a gentleman; kind, smart, funny, and handsome. He even…resembled her Hero of Time. Then she thinks how unbelievable she is. Isn't she jumping into common conclusions? Falling in love with your hero? That's like a story, one she can find in the books on her shelves. What makes her think that he loves her anyway? He hasn't told her anything. Why would she think such an honest man would hide something from his best friend/lover/girlfriend? (Whoever she was to him). Why would she think that she's in love? She barely knows him. Well, now, anyways. How can she say she's in love? This argument looked a bit one sided.

It didn't matter, nonetheless. She had to focus on getting her memories back. That's all that really was important now anyway. Instead of embarrassing herself by going out and asking him for the truth, she could just wait. She needed to know for herself, not from another's story. She stood up from her bed, and rushed to her drawers. It was time to get ready for the upcoming day, and just wait for what Link had in store. She pulled out a towel, purple dress, and hairbrush.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, and prepared herself for a bath. The tub in the room took up all of the main space. Around her were different towels, and bath soaps for her choice. She smelt a few, and grabbed the one that had the most natural smell. In a quick moment, she took a bath, and dried herself. She dressed herself, and brushed the golden tangles out of her hair. The purple dress was knee reach and poufy, like most of her dresses. The only thing she could get from looking at her previous style was how playful and girly she was. It didn't resemble her new form, and how she acted. She began to think she wasn't even the same girl when she was revived. She thought that if she was most like any of her past lives, she would be Hylia. Mature, strong, wise, and independent, but still able to accept help. Maybe that was a bad thing…maybe being Zelda was better. She had Link. Not the Hero of Time. She had friends, and family, who were always there for her. Hylia had people looking up to her for help, and perfection. Either as Zelda or Hylia, she wasn't perfect. She couldn't live up to the expectations.

She left the bathroom, bathed, dressed, and excited for the day. The halls were almost empty, with only two knights. One was a red-headed girl, dressed in a green tunic, and a matching hat. The other was a golden clad boy, who smiled widely towards her. Zelda tried to walk around them, not wanting to interrupt when they called her over. She pivoted, squeezing her eyes closed, in anger. She didn't want to embarrass herself or appear rude with her lack of understanding. "Hi…!" She tried to sound excited to see the strangers, but couldn't successfully hide the fact she didn't know who they were.

"Hi, Zelda! I didn't see you yesterday, how've you been?" The girl asked.

"Um, sorry. I was kind of…err...busy." She stuttered.

"Oh…I heard Link is back! That's great. You two finally get the alone time you've been waiting for." She told her.

"I…I know."

"I guess that means we can have the wedding soon! We couldn't wait any longer, but we would of course. For you two." The boy explained.

"Wedding? Oh…you're…Peter and Karen…no it was…" She said under her breath. "Pipit and Karane!" Zelda said out loud, remembering the letter's she received. They traded a look of confusion, and Karane giggled.

"Yes…?" She asked.

"Hm…oh, it's nothing. Never mind. Do you know where Link would be now?"

"I betcha he's sleeping in. It's okay thought, you're here to wake him up today." Pipit grinned.

"I've got to go, congratulations on your engagement." She scampered off, and left the two alone, and baffled.

"Thanks?" Karane shouted out. Zelda rushed down the stairs, and bumped into a buff chest. She backed away, and looked at who she hit. It was a tall, red headed boy, who had muscles to spare.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Uh…no it's okay…People are talking about how Link's back now. I was thinking you guys should…catch up, y'know." He said awkwardly.

"Um, yes, we have…sort of. I've got to go talk to him, I'm sorry." She shook her head, and ran to Link's room, pulling the door open, running around it, and banging it closed. She held a fist to the door, and sucked in a deep breath of air, only to sigh it out. She startled Link, into sitting up in a rush.

"Wha-…Zelda? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, swung the blanket off of him, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. Don't…" She said, turning to face the sleepy boy, remembering that he loved her. She felt unbelievably warm, being in his room so early. He was dressed in some grey sweat pants, and wore a thin blue t-shirt. His caramel colored bangs swung in front of his cerulean eyes, and the rest of it was a mess. She couldn't help but admit it was cute.

"Aw, Zel, they're fine. They've got their own…stuff going on. Don't worry about them." He stood up, and confronted her. She realized she was backed against the door a little too late. He whipped his hair to the side, and revealed his half open blue eyes. She blushed, and gripped the doorknob, just in case he was planning anything. Even if she sensed good in this guy, he was just a stranger to him. He gave a look of confusion, noticing her hand. He took a step back, holding his hands out, and almost tripped backwards on the carpet. "Zel…I'm not-" He reassured her, but she just ran out. She didn't know what she was doing or why, but she whisked out the front door. She stared blankly into the sky outside the door, and felt disgusting. Link quickly trailed behind, and caught up with her outside. He was careful not to touch her, or stand too close, since she was obviously not in the mood. "Zelda…you can't be so upset with yourself so easily. I know it's hard, and you're scared but you're stronger than that. I have things to show you, things to remind you of, thing's I want you to know. You can't give up this early. It's been just a day. One memory can't help you remember you remember who you are." She nodded her head and avoided looking into his eyes. She was reacting too quickly, and not thinking it through. She had no reason to run out on him, or all of her friends. They don't know what's going on, or what she's doing. She was scared of being rude, when that's exactly what she did.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…you're right. I'm afraid. I'm not comfortable here, or around everything or everyone I should know. I shouldn't of done what I did."

"No, just forget about it. Nothing happened." He gave her a small smile. "Are you ready for the day? I've got a few things planned."

She nodded her head, leading her eyes back to his. "I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N? I don't know...I'm new. Anyway, sort of a short chapter. I had a good exciting thing planned, but I'm afraid of having the story be too choppy, or rushed so I'm taking my time. I know I'm not a very skilled or talented writer but I'm trying my best. I'm not looking for attention when I say that, but I'm looking for suggestions, and honest criticism. I want to improve it soo badly. Please, tell me what I can do to improve my writing, and get this story to its best. Thank you all for supporting me, and for your great reviews!**


	18. Our Old Treehouse

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I loved it! I had to resist myself from responding because I want to, but I don't want to spam. So here's my little 'note.' :) I'm glad you all like the story, and wait for the next chapter. I love you all too! I took your suggestions and compliments into consideration, and here's what we've got! Thank you!**

* * *

They took a deep, rough breath of the thin air around them. The sky blended colors of fuchsia, and saffron above them. Only morning, Link remembered he was still in his pyjamas, getting chilly from the cool wind. He was only a bit embarrassed, standing beside Zelda in front of the academy, haven't yet moved after his small comforting talk. He told her they would start their day soon, but she had taken her time to admire the morning for at least five more minutes. He waited for her to do whatever she needed to, as long as she was okay. Zelda closed her eyes, and relaxed. She had been too tense, and tough on Link, when he just wanted to help. She felt wrong, even if she shouldn`t. There was no time to worry of such a thing now; she had to calm herself, and take her time. Link stood, by her side, staring no other place but at her serene expression. She couldn't notice, but he was lost in her presence, wanting to feel what she did. Wanting her to _know_ what _he_ did. He couldn't have it so easily because they both knew it would take time. He craved something not-so-impossible now, though. To hold her hand. Although he knew he couldn't dare, he wanted to. It was just the icy cold chills that it would send up his spine, and the softness of her delicate skin. No, he shouldn't. She doesn't feel comfortable with such a thing today. He's held her hand many times before, but she's never reacted that way when he approached her. Not even when they were friends. Ever since he found his love for her, he found her too mesmeric, and beautiful. He craved her love as well. The luck of having her here should be enough, and he knew that. He just couldn't accept it, with ease. She swiftly pivoted back to him, and nodded. "We should start; the sooner the better."

"Oh…right." He focused, again. "I have somewhere I wanted to bring you." He told her, still staring back at her.

She looked back, waiting for him to take her to where it was. She gave him a meaningful smile, and slowly blinked. Maybe he was crazy, but the early light definitely brought the color from within her. "Um…heh, we should go." He ran towards the platform, and plunged to the clouds, and signaled for his Loftwing. She copied, trailing behind.

The light blue Loftwing appeared, and swept Zelda on her back. "What a majestic bird. You're so pretty! I think I remember you…" She whispered into the feathers. The bird cawed, as if wanting to tell her something as well. Link led her to demark at a small island near their home, with a few matured trees scattered around. He hopped quickly off his crimson bird, while Zelda gracefully stepped off her own. Back on the ground, she pat her Loftwing's side, running her soft hands through the turquoise feathers. "Aren't you lovely?" The confused bird cocked its head, wanting to get a better look at Zelda. There was a good chance she sensed something wrong with Zelda, or even something different. Loftwing's were meant to be intelligent, caring, and one with their humans. Whatever she felt, the bird must've felt too. "No, I really think…you look incredibly familiar…" Link left his own Loftwing, patting it on the side as well, and they both came over to girls. He slowly brushed the bird's side, and faced Zelda "Link, I think I remember her. I remember…her beak, her feathers, the way she looks, the way she feels. I remember her color…her everything. It's all so recognizable." She explained.

"That's great; progress." He smirked. Zelda gave the bird a quick, snug embrace, closing her eyes into her ruffles, and waved her off to fly home with Link's. She concentrated back to the tiny retreat, and to Link. "This was where we used to getaway. Whenever we were upset, or bored, we'd come here. It was the only place no one knew, since it was so hidden, and in the middle of nowhere. No one knew where we were, except Gonzo; he's a shop owner at the bazaar. We brought him here once to set up a few things." He walked her to a fully grown tree, one branch holding up a wooden board with two worn out ropes. "He promised not to tell anyone, although I think he told your father."

"This is so amazing. It's beautiful here." She admired the beautiful trees and strong smell of pine.

"Go on, try it out." He gestured to the swing. She smiled, and walked over to take a seat. It was hard, and lumpy. The ropes were rough, scratching at her palms, but she didn't mind.

"I like it." She admitted. "It's cute." He came around her, and gave her a light push. She swung her legs back at forth, following the rhythm of the wind. She giggled to herself, and closed her eyes, getting a nice feeling of the wind streaming in between her locks. He lifted his hands along the ropes, and took a light step behind her on the swing. He was careful not to hurt her, considering it was a fairly old swing, and he didn't want to put a lot of pressure on it. She smiled to herself, as he kicked his other foot off the ground to give them a push. They swung back and forth for a while in quiet, neither wanting to leave. Flakes of summer pollen threw against the breeze, swarming around the two. "How old were we?" She broke the silence with curiosity.

"I was thirteen, but you were eleven." He answered easily. "We didn't have to deal with school drama until then. I guess now, those problems look so small compared to what we've been through."

"School drama?" She picked out.

"Bullies, homework, that kind of stuff. Groose, the guy with red hair, he began to bother me more that year. I…" He didn't want to explain why Groose had teased him, but he knew she should know everything she would've if she didn't lose her memory. "We were good friends, and he…he had a crush on you. He decided it was 'meant to be' then, and he was jealous that we were so close." He said. She just stayed quiet, analyzing his sentences in her mind. _He said it! Now's your chance; ask him how close! When are you going to get a chance like this again?_

"We…were close?" She blurted out quietly.

"Uh…" He blushed a little. _Now's your chance…tell her! Tell her what you two almost did! Tell her how close you were! _"Well…yeah. We were close…" _Come on, don't be a coward. You want her to know, don't you? _

"Oh." She responded. _Okay? Go on! _

"But…not then." He started, adding quickly. "I mean…we were always close it was just that…" Link hadn't noticed how hard he had been pulling on the ropes until it was too late. They heard a snap, and tumbled to the grass, spraining themselves. He groaned, rubbing his himself at hip he fell on. It wasn't hurt, just a little scratched. "Are you okay? I guess I was a little too rough of the old tree. I'm sorry." Her face was planted into the ground, with her hair spread all over.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said, pushing herself up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He responded blandly. He stood on his feet again, and helped her up. "So…" He remembered what he was about to tell her, but she was busy untangling her hair to realize. _There goes your chance. You'll just have to wait. _"…Do you want to see something cool?" He asked her.

"Of course." She responded, giving her attention back to him. He ran over between the bushes, pushing branches to a huge, grown tree. She gasped, and peeked to up in between the leaves, where a wooden house was hiding, small. Without being asked, she hugged the ladder's cool, thick surfaced boards with her palms, and climbed up to the house. _It's our tree house… _Old books and toys were scattered on the splintered floor, alongside sleeping bags and a lantern.

He followed, and placed his hands on his hips. "It's been so long." He smiled, with a sentimental expression "We had a sleepover here once, when we accidently stayed too late reading, and playing. The Loftwing's don't fly at night, so we didn't have a choice. Your father was so worried, and I was ashamed I did that to him. We explained it in the morning, and he calmed down after a while. We were sure never to do that again." He reminisced. "We always used to study up here, or at least you tried to help me study. I wasn't a learner, I was a do-er, I guess."

"Link, you remember everything. I really appreciate that, and I knew that I would've back then too."

"I don't just always remember, I mostly never forget." He smiled, turning to the floorboards, shyly.

"Well…thank you. Not for the day…well I mean not just for the day. For being such a good friend." She faced him, her hair flying off her shoulder, as she tried to get back in his sights. She reached for his hand, and intertwined their fingers together.

"No, thank you. I would have no ambitions without you." He admitted, returning her look. He pulled her to the door again, sitting at the edge of the entrance. Their legs dangled at the ends, and flung back and forth. It was late again, with the pink and golden sunrays following the sun out of the sky. "I guess we stayed to late again." He smiled sheepishly. "Do you mind sleeping here tonight?"

"No, it's fine by me." She returned a small smile. She waited a bit, thinking to herself. "Link? Do you think that, honestly, I'll ever remember again?" She tilted her head, looking a tint depressed, but covering it with her smile.

"No, I don't. I know you will. It sounds cheesy, but it's true. No matter who helps you get it back, you'll have it and that's all that matters." He told her. She suddenly remembered reading that somewhere. _'It sounds cheesy…' My diary? No, it was something else. Oh, right the letter. What was his advice then? Was it…listen to yourself…? No, no it was keep track of …no. Oh, I know. Follow your heart._


	19. Afraid

A place with the most marvellous castle being attacked with men or better yet, monsters of war. Their dark stallions galloped under the mysterious clouds, over an unfed hill of grass. She could smell the wet field, the one with stained marks of horseshoes. Listening to the thunder of trampling steps, and he shrills of screams, and metal from armor and swords clash into each other, echoing in the back of her mind. All she could do was fight. She wouldn't dare run away, or steal the valuable time for fear. Now was not the time.

She sat up in bed, startled, and awake. "Link? Hey, Link, wake up!" She shook his well-toned muscles, forcing him to get up.

He groaned, turning around in bed. "Wha…" He recognized the pleading, and immediately felt somewhat refreshed and renewed. "Huh, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare." She realized how silly she was being. Why would she wake him up for such a little thing?

"Oh, I forgot. You always used to dream the same thing. Was it a kingdom, attacked?" She nodded, a mix of embarrassment and shame filled her heart. How could he read her mind? "I know the cure." He smiled, although he was sure she couldn't see it, covered by the dark of night. He shuffled out of his plaid sleeping bag, and prepared the lantern. She scooted in her seat, trying to see what he was up to, even though she already knew. He picked it up with one hand and the other for Zelda's. She, without thought, took it and followed him out of the tree house. Would Hylia have done something so risky and dangerous? Gone out into the night with a stranger? For this time, and this one alone, Zelda ignored her annoying conscious, and followed her heart.

The air was cold, the frost of the wind softly kissing their skin. They evaded these chills, only going forward. He was first to introduce a conversation, which was beginning to grow on him. "Have you slept since your return? We had a night…just one, but I thought maybe you would've had this dream already. It's the only one I've heard you talk about since…since Demise."

"I did sleep, but I…I didn't dream of this last night."

"Oh. How are you feeling?" He asked quiz fully.

"No, I've been feeling secure, actually." She said in her sophisticated tone. He couldn't find Zelda's voice in any of it, but could only accept it. Not fully of course.

"Good."

"How have you been?" She asked in return.

"I'm okay, just a little impatient."

"That's good." They lacked the care and concentration their once was in their conversations. They used to have all these things to say, and talk about, but it felt like anything they wanted to say to each other, had to be thought over first. "Is there any place in particular we're going?" She asked, cracking the ice of silence.

"Yes, but we're not there yet." He smiled. They walked a fair distance, before Link paused at a specific bush. "I remember we found this one time, during the day, playing explorers. It's not huge, but I know you loved it that day." He shoved the thistles out of the way, and introduced her to a small, treeless area. Fireflies lit up the night sky, revealing the millions of concealed stars, once covered by the clouds. He was amazed, the same stunned aspect as Zelda's. He had never seen such a thing; all of the luminous glow from one pin point. One thing the Surface couldn't display in all his journey was the magnificence of this moment. He pulled to the center of it, stepping out of the scratching thorns. The light beetles danced around them, and Zelda laughed. She veiled her rosy lips with her hand, as her regal manners applied. He laughed as well, wanting nothing more than to see the smile she was hiding. She looked back up at him, her laugh fading to a smile. Her hand sank to the side, before Link caught, and brought it back to shoulder's reach. He twirled her, under his arm¸ as she followed obediently. Her feet listened to the melody of the crickets, and her shoes melted themselves in the green bristles of grass. She hurried to return into his arms, tight against his beating chest.

"You treat me remarkably well, for someone who doesn't deserve it."

"In my eyes, Zelda, you deserve everything." He told her. His footsteps led her into a pattern of dance. "Please tell me you remember this." He whispered from the inside of his gut, half wishing she heard that, and the other half that she didn't. She caught his words like an illness, and clenched her eyes shut, trying to remember this beautiful moment. The touch of his fingers rubbing against her parched palm, his stiff body pressed against hers, but nothing. Nothing but the chills, and the feeling. The remarkable feeling that she wasn't alone. A feeling that Hylia couldn't recall.

"We've done this before?"

"Oh…" He blushed, realizing he probably should've kept that to his thoughts. "Once. The night before…" He choked on his shaky breath. Was he finally going to tell her? "The night before you lost your memory. It was almost the best night of my life…until you…"

"Thanks…" She didn't know how to take that, but it didn't matter. He was just about to tell her something's she's waited to hear. She opened her mouth, about to ask him for herself, when she looked up into his eyes. Nothing but air came out, and she felt her face flush, as she tilted her head lower still keeping eye contact. "…Why?" The words finally poured out of her lips, having her lose control of her overwhelming thoughts.

"W-Well…"He said, feeling a blush crawl onto his face as well. He shifted his eyes to his left, trying to escape her pressure filling stare. "I..." He felt extremely nervous, as he began to feel his sweaty hand shake against hers. He quickly pulled them apart, taking steps back, and feeling utterly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I can't…I can't do this." He turned around, and disappeared into the crowding trees, Zelda took a few small steps in the direction before realizing what just happened.

"Link!" She cried out.

* * *

**A/N Small turn of events. I hope it's got you waiting for the next chapter! Please review :) I love you all like crazy. I would've stopped a long time ago if it weren't for your awesomeness! I really appreciate it! :)**


	20. Why Can't He Say It?

**A/N Man I got clumsy thumsy nowadays. I updated the wrong document. Awkward. Anyways, gosh you guys are awesome. I go to sleep, and in the morning, I get four sweet and touching reviews! I want to thank all of you separately, which I usually don't do. Sorry, it's going to be a long note, so if you want, you can just zoom through it to the chapter.**

**I love my followers, and favoriting people, who keep viewing my stories! I love that you feel that this story is worth it enough to do follow/favorite.**

**I want to thank the two viewers, **_**ShadowNinja1011**_** and **_**wolflink207**_** who've reviewed for almost every chapter since the beginning. I hope you guys still love it, even though the whole storylines changing.**

**I want to thank **_**CleoArrow **_**who is a magnificent writer herself, and took the time to help out a fan become half as great. Thank you for inspiring me to write my own, and continuing to read my story.**

**I want to thank **_**Ecological**_** who is has a compliment for every chapter. It's so nice of you to go through the story, and take your time to say something really sweet about chapters I didn't even find too interesting. **

**I want to thank**_** MakorraLove97**_** who gives me great ideas to improve my story, including the idea for this chapter. You always have a way of finding the best in the chapters, and telling me how great it is. I love having those supportive, and friendly reviews. I'm really glad you like it, and I love the way you always wait for my next chapter.**

**Thank you to the guests, or regular readers who actually take the time to write a review, even though they don't have to. I appreciate it, and I'm so happy that they do.**

**Okay to be honest guys, I've been waiting to do that for the last chapter, but I just got to excited. I love that I got such amazing emails. I'm so sorry for the long note, but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I'm such a fool. _Link thought, racing into the messy woods. He still felt like a coward for running from Zelda's side, when that's all he's been wanting. To be truthful, he didn't know why he had run, or where he was going, but he was afraid. For the first time since leaving the surface, he felt wrong for doing such a stupid thing. Leaving her in the middle of the dark, dreadful night because he lacked Courage was wrong. He rapidly dodged the trees, and jumped over broken stumps. There happened to be plenty scattered, and it was difficult to make his way around. The darkness flew over him like a blanket, and he couldn't see anything. His footsteps pattered against the dirt and grass, before bumping against a thick, large surface. His foot slipped a top of it, and he stumbled to the ground. He screamed from the sudden slicing pain, drawing attention to himself.

"Link?!" Zelda chased after the misled boy, knowing now and here was not the exactly the best setting to be running. She couldn't figure out why he would've run from her, in such a spectacular moment. The only thing she could think of was that he was uneasy about being around her. That he either knew something she couldn't but should remember, or that he didn't love her that way. Maybe he just couldn't love the way others could. Maybe he was afraid. Why couldn't she decipher anything anymore? Where was the Wisdom she's had up until now? Why do things change when you need them the most? She heard a wail, not far from where she was. "Link!" She started to pick up her pace, and made her way to where she was. _How did he get here so quickly? It's so dangerous… he must be hurt! _She carefully came his way, as fast as she could. "Link, where are you?"

Maybe the overwhelming pain was going to his head, because he could hear Zelda call his name, over and over again. He panted, the strain stinging his entire leg. "Z-Zelda?" He wheezed, trying his best to get his whispers to words. _How could I have left Zelda in danger? Why couldn't I just stay, by her side, where we were both happy and safe? Now she could be in danger, and that's all my fault. I can't even check on her to see if she's okay. I'm such an idiot._

"Link?" He heard the faint voice call again, and squinted his eyes to see through the rustling bushes. "Link, are you okay?! What happened?" It wasn't a hallucination, Zelda probably heard his scream, and came to help. One of the things he loved about her, which could never change. He was crawled into a small hunch on the floor, wrapping his arms on his weak thigh.

"I…tripped on one of the stumps and…I think I hurt my right leg." He felt heat rush through his body, not knowing if it was from his bashfulness, or from his overpowering injury. She fell to his side, her dress draping around her. She dragged her hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes locked on his leg. She investigated it, to see what was wrong.

"Well, it's not bleeding, which is a good start. Can you try moving it?" She asked, reaching her arms out to help. He lifted it a few inches, before twitching back.

"Ow!" He grunted, and she flinched back, closing her eyes as if feeling his pain.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly, avoiding eye contact with him. "I think your femur might be broken. Stay still, I'll be right back." She stood, and fled into the bushes, searching for something. She came back in a struggle, lumbering a bulky rock over to where Link sat. She dropped it on the floor not to close to his leg, gasping from its weight. Now on the floor, she pushed the boulder under Link's leg, as he painfully lifted it on his own. She wiped the drop of sweat rolling on her forehead with her arm. She stood proudly over her work, sticking her hands to her hips. "Okay, well that's a start. I have to wait until morning to get some more potions. I can't believe we forgot to prepare ourselves before coming here." She frowned.

"I can't let you get potions on your own! What if you get lost? You don't where the bazaar is. You could even get lo-"

"I can do it, there isn't any other choice. I'm not letting you stay here until it gets worse." She argued. "I'm pretty sure the bazaar is the giant tent in the middle of the town, anyways."

"It's still dangerous…" He said, disapprovingly.

"I can handle myself." She continued. "Really, I can do it. Don't worry about me." She nodded sternly, and Link knew arguing any further would be pointless. He sighed in defeat, and she smiled, satisfied. She kneeled on the ground beside him, finally making eye contact. She blushed, trying hard to keep a steady glance. "Link, are you okay?"

"It feels better elevat-" He joked, hiding from her actual question.

Anger filled the best of her, because she knew that he understood what she wanted to say. She smacked him lightly on his arm, as a little punishment. "Link! Be serious. I meant before…when you left…" Her tone became softer with every word. "I know you were nervous, and you didn't have to dance if you didn't want to…but running away wasn't the right thing to do. You should've just…just told me what's been bothering you. I'll understand."

His eyes shifted away from hers, staring blankly at his old sweat pants. "I know, I'm sorry." _Another chance, Link. Are you going to take it?_ "I'm sorry for leaving and for not explaining. It's just…I thought for once, I would get a chance to be with you, where there was no battle, no worries, and no fear. I don't like to say it out loud, because it sounds greedy. I am soo grateful you're alive, so I would… and will stick to any situation that'll keep that the same. That's all I need. I will never to be able to get over the feeling that you were gone…for good." He swallowed the rock in his throat, keeping him from explaining before. "I never want to feel that again."

She gave him a longingly stare, feeling guilty herself. She felt her eyes get warm and red, so she at her twiddling thumbs. Searching in her mind for something to say to that was difficult. How could she tell him something as meaningful as that, if she doesn't know who either of them is? She faced him once again, a frown taking over her face, as she shook her head repetitively. "I'm so sorry. You wouldn't have had any problems if it weren't for Zelda, or Hylia. I know that I take responsibility for both of us, so if there's anything I could do…I would do it in a blink of an eye." She said so fast, he could barely keep up.

"Zel, no. Please don' t…I honestly don't want anything. I just wa-…I just need you, safe." He said, matching his own gaze, finally, to hers. She stayed quiet, speechless. It's as if anything she wanted to say wouldn't make sense. She waddled closer, lying next to him. Her body was faced to the sky, as she stretched her arms to her thighs, grasping the tickling grass underneath her fingers. The sky was pitch, and only lit up by stars, from where they were. She took a deep breath of the fresh and chilling air. The wind only hovered above them, as if afraid to touch the layers of their skin. Trees around them were dancing in it, nevertheless, so she knew it was still there. She closed her eyes in relaxation, when overheard Link whisper something, either to himself, or to her. "I wish I could tell you." His words were weak, and quiet, as if the pain stopped him from using his usual strong voice.

"You can." She responded anyways.

"I-I…" He blushed, but she was only paying attention to his words. "I'm sorry, I just…I can't."

"It's okay." She said, with a feeling of disappointment drenched her heart. "Promise you won't chase after me tomorrow. I don't want you to move a muscle, unless you _really _need to."

"But, what if-"

"No, promise." She insisted. "I want to do this on my own."

"I…I promise." He resisted. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself." _How could I promise something soo risky…? I've never broken a promise._

"I promise." She repeated contently. "Goodnight." She rotated to the side facing away from Link, and drifted into her dreams.

"Goodnight." He returned too late. He twisted painfully, and lightly threw an arm over her side. "I wanted to tell you that..." He whispered into her hair. He clasped his eyes shut in discomfort. "I love you, Zel."


	21. The Truth

There was a loose grip swathing around her. Link's arm hung over her like a curtain, which she had to carefully remove without awakening him. She arose out of bed before the sun hit the sky, which was a lot earlier than he usual wakes up. However, she knew there was no time to waste for sleeping in, and she didn't dare go against that. She pushed herself up from the tufts of overgrowing grass. The sounds of singing crickets, and buzzing permeated the air, and punctured her eardrums. She gave Link one last meaningful glance, before she mumbled: "I promise, I'll be fine." Sure the heavy sleeper couldn't hear her, she scampered to the perimeter of the island, and leaped into the sky. One whistle echoed through the thick air, and summoned her turquoise Loftwing. The lavish bird swooped in, and caught the blonde girl. "Hi girl, how've you been?" She nudged her bulgy feathers, and smiled. "We're going home for a bit, but we've got to come back soon."

_I'm glad Link trusted me enough to let me go on my own. He seems so attached to me that separation looked a little rough on the poor guy. I'm sure that I'll be back before he wakes up anyways. I can prove to him that with or without my memory, I can manage on my own. It hasn't bothered me that Link cares for me until he doubted my strength, and told me I couldn't help him. Maybe he was someone I was close with not long ago, but nobody could do that. Not with the amount of determination I contain. Was that stubbornness Zelda's or Hylia's? It didn't matter, because I am going to convince him that he was wrong. _The bird flew around, Zelda noticed she wasn't fully paying attention to the ride, and led her bird in circles. "Whoops. I guess I should probably focus on actually proving myself, rather than thinking it." She quickly swept the bird back in the right direction. It wasn't long before she reached Skyloft, and safely dropped herself next to Academy. "Thank you, girl. I'm just going to run some errands. I'll be right back, you go right ahead." She motioned for the bird to fly on her own. The bird squawked, and flew off, following her friend's instructions.

Zelda stepped into the campus and decided she should gather some things, and change from her grass stained and soiled clothes. As usual, the young girl hated feeling grungy, or dirty in anyway. She quickly scurried through her drawers, not wanting to waste her precious time. She slid the hangers against the solid bar, screeching an unpleasant sound, and revealed a white dress. She peered at the simple dress, with a detailed collar. "This dress.…This is _my_ dress. I'd know it anywhere." It was the dress from her journey. She smiled, as she pulled it out, and gently ran her fingers against the delicate and tight fabric. Something about it, the style, the material, and the way it made her feel, was kind of, well, special. Quickly, she shook her head, and tugged the dress on, without another minute to waste. She searched through a brown carrier sitting on her bed, discovering a small wallet, and some coins hiding inside it. Running out of the dorm and off of school grounds, she was lucky not to bump into anyone. The elegant gown followed her swift movements, as she sprinted into the ginormous tent in the center of town.

The crowd inside of it was rambunctious, and deafening. The intense stirring, children wailing, and loud conversations hit her all at once. She rubbed her temples, a little distressed, but walked a straight route anyways. Around her were so many stores and things to look at, but nothing stopped her from going forward. On the far corner, she spot multiple vessels, all different colors. She gazed at all of them, strolling along the aisle.

"May I help you, hun?" The cashier asked her.

"Actually, I was looking for something to heal a possible broken leg. Can any of these help me?"

"Here, we've got a heart potion. That'll help you with any injury for just 20 rupees."

"Of course." She pulled into her bag, and found a wallet. A red coin, what the woman referred to as a rupee, was grabbed and given to the cashier. "Is this enough?"

"Sure is. Thank you for coming by. Now if you want that boosted up, my husband at the end of this table can help in trade of some insects." She gestured to a man holding a child on his back. He looked fairly busy, and swamped. He glanced back at her, with a welcoming smile, but she could tell he was struggling with his responsibilities.

"Sorry, I don't have any." She admitted. "Have a nice day."

_See, Link? I did it. I'm fine, and soon you will be too. _She walked proudly out of the bazaar from the front entrance, ready to show Link how well she did. Finally back into the quiet and serenity of outside the tent, she took a deep breath in and smiled. The air wasn't quite as fresh as the air on the island with forests, but it was just as well. There was a sheer waft, grazing at her soft skin. She stuffed the bottles into her carrier, and took a few steps before she tripped, her mind dazed and distracted. She tumbled face first down the stairs, and fell on the cold and stone floor of the plaza. She was only scratched, and a little bruised, but she worried mainly for the bottles

"Zelda!" A familiar voice called out to her, and she looked up and around for its source. _Link?!_ Quickly, she scampered up and wiped herself clean. _Why is he here?! He promised he wouldn't come! _

"What are you doing here?!" She fumed, her eyebrows furrowing.

The injured boy limped towards her, and she hadn't noticed how long he had been standing there. "I had to make sure you were okay, that you didn't get hurt or lost. I'm sorry I couldn't just-"

"Trust me?" She finished off for him, approaching him with her anger steaming.

"No, I just-" He paused, not knowing what to tell her.

"Just what? You promised you wouldn't come. You could make your injury worse! If it wasn't broken then, than it must be now!"

"I'm fine; I think it's just sprained anyways. I couldn't let you go out alone, it was too risky, and I can't stand losing you again."

"No, Link. You broke a promise! You should've stayed. I'm safe, and I would've been either way. After everything you've shown me, and everything we've done, you still don't trust me?! I don't even know who you are and I still had confidence in you this whole time. I believed in you. You've known me your whole life and you can't believe that I can make it home and back? To help you?!" She shouted.

"Zelda, calm down. Please, you don't understand!" He begged, noticing that she's attracted a bit of a crowd.

"No, you don't understand. I trusted you, and I thought you might've felt the same about me. Obviously not."

"I did…I mean I do. I've always believed in you! You promised you wouldn't get hurt, yet I saw you on the ground just now. What if _you_ were badly injured?! How could I possibly let you get hurt again?!" He raised his voice, trying to get her to listen.

"I tripped! I can't even make one little slip up without you pestering me about it?!"

"No, that's not it!" Everything Link said was wrong, and he felt terrible about himself. How could he let all of this get out of his hands?

"Then what is it?" She tapped her foot with impatience, her hands on her hips, and stared directly into his nervous eyes.

"It's just…" He began. "I wanted to help you. It's my job to protect you."

"I can handle myself! I don't care if you think I can or not. You know nothing about me!" She lost her temper, not focusing at all on what she had said.

"I-I…" He felt shattered, and his breath choked. "I know everything about you! I know that you begin your day before dawn, and you hate being alone! I know that you're afraid of the dark, and that you would never leave your room at night alone. I know that you babble when you're upset, and that you talk in your sleep. I know you never let me read your diary because it's your little oasis, and that you only use it on your desk. There isn't a thing in your room that isn't clean or dusted and everything smells like heart flowers because it's your favorite. I know you can't stand being dirty, and you love to shower in the morning. You knit when you're bored, and you love every color you've ever seen because you couldn't choose just one. When you come home, you finish your homework as fast as possible so that you could spend the rest of your day with me. I know that you would risk your life for everyone in this town, and that you wouldn't give it a second thought. The day of the Ceremony, you wouldn't have wanted anyone else but your best friend up there with you, and you wanted that day to be the best of your life. I know how scared and afraid you were when you first went on the surface, even if that's all you've ever wanted since you were three. You never expected to be anyone other than a regular girl in Skyloft, and you were shocked when you were told otherwise. You stood up to the job immediately when you learned that's what you had to, because you would do anything and everything for anybody else. I know that the whole time you wanted to see anyone from home again, but there was nothing that stopped you from doing your duties as Hylia. I know how badly I wanted to break that seal that took you away from me, even if you would've gotten extremely mad at me if I did. I know that when Demise took your soul, you were scared of leaving this world without doing all of the beautiful things you've dreamed. I know that when Ghirahim came back three weeks after all of it was over, you wanted to stay with me the whole time, but I would never let you do that. When you almost died, I knew you wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else, but I would've traded our places in a split second. And I know that that night, you realized you loved me almost as much as I've always loved you!" He breathed heavily and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She was suddenly confused and felt out of place. The anger was still lingering in her voice, and she felt tears gather at the base of her beautiful blue eyes.

"I was afraid. I didn't think that I should give you all the information at once…I wanted you to find out on your own."

"So you hid something soo important from me, because you were afraid? You didn't think that maybe, it would've helped me get my memory back?!" She argued.

"I _thought_ you couldn't handle it!" He blurted out. Her face heated up; getting offended, and torn all at once. She faced down, and felt the tears stream along her rosy cheeks. "N-No…that's not what I meant." He realized what he had said, and felt ashamed.

"That's exactly what you meant." She stormed away, lightly bumping into him on the way, towards the platform.

"Zel, where are you going?!" He yelled after her, keeping his balance, as he hopped to face her direction.

She ignored his question, not feeling the need to tell him anything. It was hard to deal with being someone who had lost their memory, and not knowing who to trust. When she finally gave her hope to someone, they had abused it and hid something from her that she begged to know. Then he had told her how she was too weak to handle the truth. How was she going to deal with something so heartbreaking? How could she have ever been so foolish to trust, and love a stranger? _I don't fit in here. I'm not Zelda anymore. I'm not his Zelda, or my father's Zelda. I'm not my friends Zelda, or even Impa's Zelda. I can't get those memories back. It's not who I am, or who I'm supposed to be. My destiny led me to forget something…everything for a reason. Why should I force myself to disturb its wishes? Who am I to fix something not even broken?_

She heard footsteps edging behind her, but she didn't look back. She just ran, forward, and off the platform. She plummeted and plastered to fingers to the edges of her lip, whistling for her bird. She flew off into the direction of the green pillar, and disappeared into the light. Link chased after her, as fast as he could with his strained leg, when Zelda's father placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder, stopping him from going any further. Link curiously turned to face him, and the man in red gave him a tough, but understanding glare. He knew that Link wanted to chase after his daughter more than anything, but he wasn't ready to take of her in his condition. He gave the young boy a strict nod, and motioned to the Academy. Link, extremely frustrated with himself, still followed the wise man, giving a upset glance to where Zelda had left. He sighed softly once again, feeling warm liquids gather at the base of his own cerulean colored eyes. He let her get away, and put herself into the dangers of the surface. He needed to get her back, no matter how many promises he had to break.

* * *

**A/N Aww! I hope that you guys like this long chapter, because I felt so touched writing it. Then again, I'm a very sensitive person, so I cry at almost everything. :) Anyways, I loved the reviews! You guys are all too sweet! I'm glad you like the story as much as you do, and that you loved that note I wrote last time. Thank you all for your wonderful comments!**


	22. Prove Him Wrong

Link replayed their fight in his mind over and over again. Going to Academy _now_ felt foolish. How could he leave Zelda after such a argument? Frightning and vicious thoughts zoomed through his head, of how she could be in certain peril right now. The nightmares terrorized him with no distraction, and what felt like no end. He recalled another day where he had lost Zelda to the Surface, and her father had stopped him from getting to her side because of his leg fracture. He had lost so much precious time, for his own needs. Was he going to let that happen, once more? Then again, the same question as it had before, balanced in his mind; how could he disrespect her father? What was more important to him; his respect or her safety? It didn't take long for Link to answer that question on his own. He wriggled from Zelda's father's grasp, and immediately apologized. "With all due respect sir, I cannot leave Zelda. Not now. I'm terribly sorry, but I can't lose any time. I can't lose her." The pain's shock spread along his leg, but he didn't stop running off the platform.

Zelda's father, who avoided any expression of shock, smiled at the hero's bravery love for his daughter. He couldn't ever want or expect anything else out of Link.

* * *

Zelda kicked her legs back and forth of the hill, in front of the Sealed Temple, she sat on. She ran her fingers through her hair, dragging her bangs to join the rest of her shimmering locks. _I should have known. _Thinking to herself, playing the fight in her head, she continuously sniffled. _If Link loved me, he would've told me. Why would anyone hide something like that, if he knew I loved him back? _

_Oh right. He didn't think I 'couldn't handle it.'_

She scoffed, and looked up desperately at the sky. _I'm just the helpless, princess in this lowly fairy-tale. I can't help myself. I need my hero's endless saving._ She shook her head at the inconsiderate thought. _How could Link think like that about me? I thought he was different. The way he knew everything, and remembered every detail about me… If he loved me that much, why couldn't he think I was strong enough?_

She distracted herself from her heartbreaking thoughts, and lifted the light-weighted bag onto her thighs to check on the bottles. None of the vials spilled of their ruby-red potion, or had a single crack. That was extremely lucky, even though she didn't really need the bottles anymore. She didn't want to see Link for a long time, so its uses were limited. She searched deeper into her bag, looking what else she had. Nothing hid, but her wallet, hairbands, ribbons, and lotion. None of this seemed very useful to her, not now anyways.

Behind her, she had sensed footsteps nearing again. She jerked and felt her face redden; wishing it was anyone but Link. "Good morning, child." That sounds a lot like…Impa? She faced the elderly woman, who held something confidentially behind her back

"Oh, good morning, Impa."

"What are you doing on the Surface this early, and alone? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm upset, Impa. Everyone thinks I cannot help myself in this condition. I want my memory back, I want to remember everything by myself, and I want to be able to prove my strengths to them." She listed.

"By everyone, are you referring Link?" Zelda simply nodded in return. Impa smiled, and steadily folded her legs as she took a seat next to the young girl. Whatever she was holding behind her back was now sneakily placed on her opposite side but Zelda didn't care enough to be bothered by it. "I remember, a long time ago, I met with a young girl with a similar problem. She had the duty to remember important subjects from thousands of years ago, that she didn't believe she could. However, that doubt could never stop her."

"So, what did you do?" Zelda knew full and well that the elder was talking about her, but she couldn't recall the answer to her own question.

"I sent her to two distant springs, which could replenish her memory."

Zelda gasped. _How could I forget about the springs?! I created them, for_ _memories_. _It's perfect! If I go to the springs on my own and get my memory back, I can prove myself to Link, and remember everything on my own! _"That's exactly what I need! Thank you, Impa!" She prepared to leave, when Impa's hand interrupted her.

"Hold on, child. Not just yet. You forgot something in the Temple a while ago. I can only suspect that you left them behind when you tended to Link's wounds." She pulled a bow and arrow, and the Harp from her side. "You'll need this for your journey."

"Oh, Impa! I must've been…I must've been distracted. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. However, you must be more diligent on your journey. You must protect yourself the best you can. I will pray for you." She smiled.

"Thank you, Impa." She wrapped her arms around the surprised elder, and ran off. Impa shook her head slowly, chuckling.

* * *

Link was dropped off carefully next to the fairly large granite statue. His injury felt as if it was only growing, but he didn't second guess his actions. He didn't care what he had to give up for Zelda; he just wanted to do it. On the other side of the province, he could see dark and ominous clouds drifting to his direction, but ignored it. Without any other interruptions, he hobbled inside the large stone Temple in front of him. The room was the same old temple, from the one he saw a little over a year ago. Nothing, but a fully grown sapling brightened up the grey and chilly room. He expecting Impa to be sitting in the same place he had always found her on his journeys; in front of the giant doors in the back. He would never have to go looking for her, because she would be right there when he needed her, except now. It never occurred to him how convenient that was. In her place, four different races formed a circle on the ground. They looked so focused and calm with their eyes closed that he carefully lurked around them to avoid distracting them. Then again, if they were listening hard enough, they would've heard the doors open and close from when he arrived. He realized this, when he had open the other set of doors on the south side of the Temple.

He staggered up a few stairs, and found Impa sitting on the grass, with her legs overlapping one another. She must've caught the sounds of his movements, because she didn't need him to say anything before she did. "I knew you would come, Link." She said, in utter tranquility. He tread closer to her, as if it was her way of accepting his presence. "You're too late, once again. She had just left for the Skyview and Earth Spring."

Her simple statement impacted Link so easily. "You saw her?"

"Of course. I sent her there." She spoke the words in what was almost a whisper.

"You sent her there, alone?"

"You worry for your friend too much. You still have to learn that you can assist her by solely believing in her." She told him, ignoring theoretical question.

"It's so dangerous in those Temples. She could get hurt in so many ways." Ready to daze off to worst case scenarios as usual, he was interrupted by a realization. "Wait…if you knew that those springs could help her revive her memories, why didn't you send us off to do that in the beginning?"

"I knew that this was all to happen. I had learned in my years that Her Grace would need those springs more often than she had hoped for. It was only about time when she lost her memories and it would affect the two of you greatly. I knew that there was a slight possibility that she wouldn't need to use the springs, and I left it with all hope, as your last chance."

"I'm sorry, Impa, I have to g-"

"First and foremost," She interrupted, "you cannot protect her in your condition. You are inadequately equipped, and you are far too injured. That is no position to protect Her Grace." _How does she know my leg is sprained? She's facing the other way._ "

"I don't have a strong sword anymore…" His voice trailed, imagining a quick image of his friend, Fi. It was a lot easier when she was around. If he had the Master Sword, he would`ve defeated Ghirahim before he could kill Zelda, and none of this would have to happen. He could be with the regular Zelda, but the unlucky hero knew it was never that easy. "And my leg is fine…" He lied, wanting only not to waste these futile minutes.

"The sword you had discarded in your former house has more value than you take it for. You must remember that the sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has Courage." The thought of that last word gave him an icy cold chill, crawling like Aracha's up his back. _What Courage do I contain? I have failed to protect Zelda so many times, and every time I had the time with her, I misused it... I'm such a failure…_ He thought, dejecting himself again. _No. This is the exact thing Impa's talking about. I can't protect her with this attitude. _"And don't try to deceive me. Your leg is nearly broken, and it will only get worse."

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to use all this time for myself." He admitted.

"I understand. Although, it is pointless to rush to her side if you aren't prepared." She pointed out, and Link knew she was right. "Where is your tunic? You cannot go out in that weak, and loose apparel." _This is going to take a lot longer than I hoped…_ "You must retrieve these things before chasing after her."

"But that'll take all day!" He fought.

"You lack patience. I know you want to protect her as quickly as you can, but like I said, it's useless to go after her the way you are now." She replied, calmly again.

He sighed in sign of agreement. _Please Zelda, prove me wrong._

* * *

**A/N- Okay, it's kinda of a lame chapter. I did it twice, with alternate beginnings. I couldn't decide if he should go with her father or not. I eventually figured Link's determination and lack of patience would lead him to leave him. I know, it's sort of rare that Link would be so rude to her father, or any adult for that matter, but I argued countlessly on which to choose.** **That explains why it took so long to update the story, so I apologize. Tell me what you think about it anyway, would it have been better if he went with her father?**

**On a happier note, **_**MakorraLove97 **_**had found this beautiful picture for a previous chapter, and we agreed it was so perfect for it, we had to show you viewers. It's totally up to you if you want to check it out, but I'm leaving it out there at anyways for you to see. There was this post called 'Feel Better' on DeviantART by an artist named ~AngelofHapiness. It fit so cutely with chapter twenty, so I thought to make it the stories image, but it didn't fit. So, if you're interested, you're more than encouraged to check it out, but again, I'm not forcing you to. Hope you like it!**


	23. Deep Woods

_This is so wrong._ Link thought to himself, as he hovered over Skyloft on top his crimson bird. He was too ashamed to bump into her father again, or anyone else who had innocently witnessed his and her public dispute. He was even more upset that this time was used for something other than what he should've already been doing. Well, it's not the first time he's done that. Maybe Impa was right. Maybe he worries too much about her. Maybe he was wrong to doubt Zelda in the first place. If he believed in her, she could've been with him now, rather than out on the Surface alone. He stopped his bird as close to doors on the first floor of the Academy as possible, dismounted off the Loftwing, and limped over to the oversized entrance. Ruefully, he put too much pressure into pushing the heavy doors, increasing the pain in his leg. He bit his bottom lip, holding back the scream trickling up his throat. After the unwanted sensation faded, he successfully sneaked a few feet to his room. He slid to his wardrobe and yanked the green outfit out. It took a lot more time to set up then he remembered. First were his sweatpants, chainmail, and his tunic. Then he slipped on his brown and leather belt and boots, and his musty old fingerless gloves. Finally, Zelda's and his favorite; his emerald-colored hat. He reached for the doorknob, excited to get going, when it rolled on its own. He jerked at the sight, taking a couple of steps back before he realized someone on the other side was coming in.

"Link? Are you back?" Pipit asked, as he and Groose entered without knocking. If they knocked, Link would've purposely avoided the company, and hid away. This way, there was no warning for him. "Hey, Link…we saw everything."

"Are you okay, bud'?" Groose took a seat on his bed, followed by Pipit. "It looks like you were pretty upset out there…" Link swallowed a cruel lump in his throat, a nodded as his answer.

"We…uh…don't exactly know what happened out there, but it wasn't easy on you, was it?" Pipit asked.

Again, Link shook his head, using his actions to respond, like he did since he was little. Should he explain what's been happening? Would it make things a little easier on him, if he lifted the weight of his shoulders? He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "It's…Zelda…she lost her memory a little while ago." The two of them gasped simultaneously, because they promptly knew what that meant. Zelda and Link's relationship was so unique and special, that forgetting it would be tragic. They knew that Link was having a difficult time dealing with the fact that the girl he loves doesn't remember the important things they've done, and the priceless moments that they've shared. Especially since he was so protective and emotional over her.

"That's why she acted a little strange when Karane and I last spoke to her." Pipit realized.

"D'aww. It's okay; I'm sure you guys will resolve it soon." Groose reassured.

"That's why she ran off. She's wants to do it on her own, but... I-I won't let her. I'll catch up to her in time, so that she's safe. Don't worry, she'll be fine" Link told them, and himself. The two traded a look of disappointment, and disapproval. He couldn't think of why they had both been so against his protection towards her. Didn't they want her safe?

"Uh…bud?" Groose started, giving his attention back to the blond. "Isn't that what you were arguing about?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"Link, if there's anything I've learned from Karane, is that girls don't want to be told what they can do. It seems like your challenging Zelda to knowing her own abilities." The all-knowing Pipit informed. "Maybe, just this once, it'd be better to give her some space."

"No…No! I can't risk it! It's _really _dangerous down there. I know how scary and complicated it can be."

"See? You're not encouraging her. She needs the positive energy you should be sending her, instead of all of this worrying." Pipit told him.

Link wanted to say something, but his thoughts cut him off. _What if they're right? What if they're all right? I haven't supported Zelda at all, when she really needed me to. I mean, I did it for a reason. How could I…let her go? I could never lose her. It's too much. _

…_Is this about me? No, of course not. Then, shouldn't I be thinking about her? She needs supporting more than protecting this time. I shouldn't have treated her so lowly. I let her down. I've been so wrong! _He played the fight in his head again. _I broke a promise to her…? I…I made her cry?! How could I…I've never done that before…_"What have I done?!" Link smacked the sides of his head, clinching the strands of sandy hair in between his fingers. He groaned, and closed his eyes in anger. They nodded, pleased that he finally realized his actions. "I have to go!" He dashed out of the room, despite his injuries. The two clapped their hands into a high five in success.

* * *

Zelda rushed into the woods. Nothing was stopping her from proving her strengths. Not now. She had reached The Great Deku Tree, one she only recognized as Hylia, and continued on her track forward. The off-white stone ancient ruin was creeping with green vines, and leaves, beside her. She climbed along the stairs on the side, and spot a green rope hanging from the a tall tree. To check its security, she pulled on it twice, before mounting her weight onto it. She daringly and slowly slid her first foot off the ground before bracing herself onto it. Trusting the dangerous and risky rope, she began to swing back and forth. It eventually followed through, and she remembered the time on the swing with Link, just two nights ago. The same sensation of wind blowing through her blonde hair, and soaring without wings ranged through her body. When she had enough control, she let go of the rope, and fell onto the ledge. It hurt, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't worth the swing alone. She poised herself, and ran into the hollow corridor to the deep woods.

Until now, she hadn't met encountered any beasts or monsters yet. The Deep Wood's swarmed with Bokoblins and Hornet's nest. She took a few steps back, edging to the exit, when she grabbed a hold of her Bow and Arrow. None of the creatures have seen her yet, which was fortunate. She tugged the arrow against the string, brushing the weapon between her chin, and right shoulder. Her left eye closed, taking in her focus and aiming towards one of the closest Bokoblins, and inhaled a small breath. _Now or never._ She plucked the string back, creating a small vibrating note, like it would on the harp, before it stung the red monster. It fell back, in quick defeat, and drew the attention of its cousins. One of them sounded an obnoxious horn, and the rest raced towards her. _Look what you did! _She was cornered, and felt so pressured. If she ran through the exit behind her, they'd follow her in circles. With her fast thinking, and sharp eyesight, she noticed a log acting as a stair behind them, leading into a hall. She was pretty sure the idiotic creatures wouldn't be able to climb it. She pushed through the crowd, before they could realize what had happened, and grabbed onto the log. The pounding sounds of their footsteps, and buzzing from the observing hornets had battered in the back of her mind, making climbing the log all that more difficult. She scratched her palms off the splintering wood, and pushed herself up. Satisfied, she turned to the enemies, and giggled at their efforts to follow after her. With no more foolishness, she climbed on more step to the grassy pathway ahead. This downhill road led her around the corner to see the Skyview Temple, and she nodded. After this, she was halfway to proving Link how wrong he was. She chased along the lane and down a couple of steps until she came to the front of the Temple.

The doors were already open, as if they eagerly awaited another exciting return.

* * *

**A/N I don't know. Is the story getting boring? I already have the beginning of the next chapter started. Please, tell me what you think. I don't know how to improve, or to think if it's okay. I've never wrote a story past chapter ten, that I haven't despised and deleted. Please help me make this story better. Opinions and suggestions are welcome, better yet, encouraged! **

**Thank you for the sweet reviews until now! I love the support, and it makes me so hopeful. **


	24. Skyview Temple

**A/N- Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I got some great suggestions, and I will for sure add them to my story. For this chapter, I will introduce **_**MakorraLove97'**_**s great idea. I don't want to ruin the suspense, so I'll tell you it's a familiar character, but hasn't been in my story yet. You'll know him when you read it. I will also include a Guest's idea, who used the name **_**SWD**_**. Ooh this chapter is soo exciting! Thanks for the suggestions! Enjoy the chapter! :) Remember to review your opinions and suggestions if you get the chance! Thank you :)**

* * *

With no regrets or sense to look back, she stepped into the mysterious Temple. Little did she know, someone had stalked her, lurking in the murky and dim shadows.

Fearlessly, she walked down the long staircase, and into another path. The Temple had nature, and fossil vibe, with so much flora flourishing at all angles of the walls. The frosty air bit at the tips of her pointy ears, and caused her to rub the sides of her arms in order keep warm. She followed the path until she found a small window opening to her right. A shortcut, the one she made as Hylia, a life ago. She climbed upon it, and sneaked her way through the scratching wooden gap. Link must've found it on his journey. The passage led her to the main hall, polluted with more of those pesky Bokoblins. She had a strange feeling that Ghirahim had left them, after his return, to cause more damage to the land. More specifically; cause more damage to Zelda and Link. It didn't matter anymore, because they were easy to rid of. From her hiding point, she hit each of the meager creatures, with a single one of them catching her. Boastfully, she descended off the refuge, and down the vines. She walked along the deck until she reached the log on the opposite side, hopped onto it, and once more to the door. The door was locked. _What?! No… _She spun around, noticing all the places it could be in. _This is impossible… _Back down the deck again, she took a guess to turn to the West side.

This door was unlocked, and she waltzed into the welcoming doors. This room was smaller, and brisk air had toned down a touch. There were enormous spiders caught in the trap of their own webs, blocking the simple runway to the other side. Zelda reacted with a queasy reflex and knew for a fact there was no way she was going to go _there._ On the other side of her platform, she noticed a battered tree stump, acting as plank approaching two more of those hanging tree vines. She knew it was her only option with those disturbing creatures intercepting her way. With another deep breath, she pounced onto the plant, and swayed back and forth until she was close enough to the next one. When she was ready, she leaped onto the following vine, and repeated. Finally, reaching the other end, she cheered. _Yes! The key better be here…_ She walked up the stair case, and through another unlocked door. In front of her was a thick but slippery tree-branch, but was thick enough for her to carefully climb. _How did Link do all of this? _She took one sturdy step against the stubby extension, and exhaled with relief. _Just don't look down… _She consoled herself, as she risked her next step. This one had been just as well, and she basically skipped into the thicker part. Finally, she found a closed treasure chest, and tugged it open. Inside laid a silver and delicate small key._ Well, that was easy… Now how do I get off?!_ She finally gave a small glance at the lengthy distance to the end. _It's just water, right? C'mon, just do it. Link did it….Link….I have to do it. _She backed up a few steps, before diving off into the icy cold lake. Her thin and frail body slapped against the surface of the water, before she sank deeper, with her golden locks reaching for the exterior of the water. She threw her arms in a fit to resurface, before it was too late. The last time she had swam, the water was not nearly as chilling, and she calmly float back. The last time she swam, Link had shown her how to feel relaxed, and glide to the top on her own. The memories had slowed her down, and she patiently waited for the water to pull her up. Eventually, the waters had lugged her back to the top, and she had quickly, but smoothly swam to the vines. Her numbing fingers had eventually taken hold of the slimy leaves, and pulled her onto the deck again. She lay on the cold floor, trying to get the feeling back into her arms and legs, before weakly standing and waddling back to the northern door. Her shaking hands eventually slipped the key into the slit, and rotated it to break the chains. The door slithered open on its own, and she weakly entered the bigger room.

This hall was larger, therefore sending more chills up her frozen spine. There were four doors, on each hemisphere from what she remembered as Hylia, and the northern one was blocked by a hollow chamber. Bokoblins and spiders roamed the hall, waiting for their prey. Uneasily, she crept along the walls and vaporized any enemies she found a nuisance along the way. None of them had realized, or caught her in the action, because they walked solo, and unprotected.

Eventually, she made her way to the northern door, and found that Link had opened the shortcut for a time like this. _Just like him to think ahead…_ This room was much simpler with a single rope connecting where she was standing and where she needed to be. Two green Bokoblins, with their own Bow and Arrow's, guarded the large, open doors on the other end. For the first time since she entered the Temple, they had seen her before she had a chance to rid them. She gasped, and ducked at the first set arrow, as it hurtled towards her head. She crawled on the stone floor towards to the shelter on her right, diving into a lying position whenever more had been aimed. When she had made it, she stood, and leaned herself on the wall they couldn't see. The foolish creatures had failed to see her, and rubbed their rugged, metal helmets in confusion. _This isn't going to be easy… _She peeked out, to see if they were paying attention to her anymore. Fortunately, the idiotic creatures had faced the main entrance, waiting for more of their enemies to appear. She risked the inches she had taken into the room again, slowly creating a better view of her target. She pulled at the string, before dropping her weapon at a warning shriek. One of the Bokoblins had laid eyes on her, jumping and pointing at it's discouraging excitement. The other had already sent an arrow, striking her in her arm. She screamed, and tumbled painfully to the ground. She quickly ripped the arrow out of her skin, sending a paralyzing shock throughout her.

"Zelda!" Someone had called out. _Was that…Link?! _Swiftly and in a dark blur, he picked up her fallen Bow and Arrow, and let it fly through the hanging bomb flower. It had sliced through the blue plant, carrying the light weight passenger, and reached the enemies in time for an explosion. Her eyes grew wide in amazement. She struggled in attempt to ask him all these questions, and comments, but the pain overwhelmed her. "Zelda, you're bleeding!" He noticed, before she did. She gave a strange glance at her arm, which was stained with a burgundy tinted liquid. The strong scent wafted into the air, giving her a heavy headache. He kneeled beside her, holding her limp arm in both of his arms, before taking a bulky sword, and slicing the end of his black tunic. He carefully and softly wrapped the fabric around her wound and knot the ends together. He had then borrowed the bottles from the knapsack she wore, and brought the edge to her lips. She obediently took a sip, and the healing potion spread within her. She took a deep breath of air, and sighed of relief. She lent her attention back to the man, who had the same features as the man she had argued with earlier, but just looked…different. His once blond hair had taken on a shade of jet-black, and hung over his crimson eyes. All of his garments were dark as well, almost reaching the color of his hair. She couldn't help but doubt the fact that this was her hero in the first few moments she had stared at him. _The colors…it's the only difference_. _How could that be?_ "There…it's better now." His red eyes met up with her blue ones, giving her a cold chill up her spine._ Who else could it be? He looks…so much like him. The same voice…the same heart-warming smile. He even knew who she was._ She tried to assure herself that this _was_ Link, because there was no possible way it could be anybody else. Maybe the pain had, in any way, affected her eyesight. No…everything else around him looked the same. She didn`t know why he had looked so different, but she felt as if it was him. He hadn`t harmed her, in fact, he saved her. It must be him. He took her hands, in a bolder way than the old Link never dared to be, and frowned. "You're freezing… What happened to you?"

"I...I dove into t-the water…" The words, only partially returning to her.

"Why did…" He began, with his eyebrows furrowing in a friendly way. "Never mind…I think I have an idea. Can you stand?" He asked her, as she once did to him.

"I-I think so…" She tried to stand on her own, before she stumbled back into his arms.

"You'll get really sick if you stay in that for so long." He told her, upset that she couldn't help herself.

"I didn't bring an-any more clothes."

"I know, but you can use my tunic. just until your clothes dry, anyways." He offered. She blushed in response, thinking it over. "I'm wearing pants, if that's what you're nervous about." He smiled sheepishly, which only made her blush deeper.

"I-I know, Link." She responded, and he winced slightly at the name.

"Right…Here I'll help you to the room. You can change on your own, can't you?"

"I guess."

"Okay, here hold on." He carefully wrapped her left arm over his shoulder, with his hand around her waist, and escorted her to the small hide away on the west. "Call me if you need anything." He pulled off his black tunic, and handed it to her. Maybe it was her imagination, but Link's chest…was different than when she tended to it the day she met him, without her memories. It had a weird diamond pattern tainted into the edge of his waistline. She shook her head_. Of course it's Link, only he would offer his own clothing to me…just like the night on the Lakeside._ She accepted the tunic, and changed with all her efforts into it, while he paced outside.

_Your chance, my child, is near. _A voice echoed in the back of his mind.

_I know but we must wait. We can't rush this… _He responded.

_Don't keep me waiting… _The voice faded, and he only sighed in response.

"Link?" She called out.

"Are you okay?!" He responded, and pivoted in her direction. "What's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm dressed." She walked out in the tunic, as it fit tightly thanks to her belt, and so nicely on her. "How do I look?"

He gasped slightly, a little bewildering by how pleasant she looked. "You look great." He complimented.

"Thank you…" She smiled, but brought her hands behind her back, troubled by something. Looking at her shoes, she stepped closer to him, with a little effort. "I'm sorry, Link. I shouldn't have run off… I was just so-"

"No, it was my fault. I should've listened. I hurt you." He copied, and edged closer to her as well. "_I'm_ sorry."

She sighed, and became quiet. Her eyes trailed along the ground to Link's leg, and remembered something. "Your leg… It healed?"

"Wh-…Oh…right. Yes, it healed. Just a little potion did the trick." He answered nervously.

"Oh…that's great. But I've got to go now. Thank you for coming, Link."

He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from going any further. "Wait! Can't I come with you to the spring? It won't change the fact that you did it all on your own. Let me be with you, for just a little longer." She smiled, and nodded; _it wouldn't be wrong to let him come. After all, I did do it alone up until here. And I still have the Earth Spring to get through._ He smiled back, and let go of her. "Thanks." She walked a little clumsily to the rope, and began heating up with worry. _How am I going to this, feeling so faint? No. I can't back out now! Especially not in front of Link! Just try. _She dramatically brought one of her feet against the rope, and the bottom of her shoe slipped against the curves. She quickly jerked her foot back in panic. He waited apprehensively behind her, while she took her shoes off, put them in her bag, and gave the carrier to him.

"Could you throw this over?" She asked weakly, and bashfully. "I can't have too much weight on one side. It'll cause me to tip."

"Oh, sure." He took the bag, and impressively swung it over to the other end. She smiled at his strength, and tried to walk again. Without shoes, the jagged rope was a lot less slippery and easier to get a grip on. One foot at a time, she uncertainly climbed along it. It only scraped her skin into white scratches, which were rarely ever painful. When she had gotten far and secure enough onto rope, he had joined her. They held their arms out to keep balance as they made their way over the horrifying gorge. Zelda was already half way there when she messed her footing, and slipped. "Zelda!" He screamed after her. She caught the rope in time, and held on. "Wait, I'll be there in a second!" He carefully walked to her and leaned in headfirst. Placing his hands on hers, he realized what he had been doing. He was _saving _her. She willingly wrapped her hands around his, and he pulled her up. It felt like they were doing the impossible, putting so much pressure on the rope, but they had did it. She more slowly and steadily walked to the other side. He waited behind until she made it, not wanting to put so much pressure on the ends of the ropes, and then joined her.

_What did you do, fool?! _The voice hollered.

_Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. _He responded, with a little white lie hiding in his words. He had no idea what he was doing.

She went ahead into the large open doors, and he trailed behind. This room was almost round, and empty. There was no use for the room now, so she just ran to the other side. The door was glowing brilliant colors, which meant it was ready to be opened. She waited close to it, and it opened on command. Finally, she reached the first spring, Skyview Spring.

He stayed at the bottom of the stairs while she ran to the top. She kneeled in front of the Triforce Emblem and placed her hands together in a pray. She closed her eyes, and wished to herself from the deepest of her heart to replenish her memory. Patiently, she waited for an answer. In a moment, she felt a rush flow through her mind, full of precious moments of her past. Her whole body felt a sting from the pressure. She suddenly remembered her childhood… the memories she replayed with Link a while ago. The days of her school, the day they met, the day they found that island. All of it stirred into her as a storm, and she envisioned it all with her eyes clasped shut. She smiled lightly at the lovely ability to remember her childhood, and her past. He was right about it all. It was beautiful. She could feel her face redden, and tears gather at the base of her eyes. It was real. She knew it was. She felt herself fill with every memory where she had felt empty. Eventually, the memories had stopped speeding on one morning in Skyloft. A moment where she had held the Harp she had now, in front of the Giant statue of her likeness. She opened her eyes in disappointment, it was over.

She stood again, and whirled slowly to his direction again. A smile grew on her face from ear to pointy ear, and the stranger suddenly didn't feel so…strange, anymore. His complexion, his smile, meant so much more. This was her friend. This was Link. She ran back towards him, and allowed her tears to spill.

"Link…It's real. You`re…you`re really him. I remember it all! All those things…those beautiful things you've shown me; you were right. It's amazing. I'm… I'm your Zelda. I'm here. I feel so… I feel like myself again. I feel real." She giggled, feeling so emotional that all these words just poured out from in between her lips.

"I know, Zelda." He smiled lightly. _Why isn't he excited? _She thought to herself. _This is what we've been waiting for… _

"Just a bit more, and I'm back! We can go back to being normal. Finally!" She reminded him.

He gave her a quick chuckle, before looking away with guilt. "Look, Zelda… I feel really guilty about doing _that _to you this morning. Can you please forgive me? Can I come with you?" He pleaded. She took in a sharp breath, and led her eyes back to his. _This was all to prove to him how well I can do. Wouldn't allowing him to join me ruin all of that? _She opened her mouth and lowered her eyebrows, ready to say no, when he interrupted. "I shouldn't have disbelieved in you. You're obviously capable of handling yourself… I trust you, now."

She lifted her eyebrows back up in surprise. _He trusts me? Isn't that all I wanted…?_ _I mean…now that he trusts me, it wouldn't be wrong to have some company._ "Okay, Link. But, you're not protecting me. You're just coming along, got that?"

He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't protect you."

* * *

Link was at the doors of his battle with Ghirahim, at Skyview Temple. He had made his way through the Temple, noticing Zelda had already come by the way he did. He could only hope he wasn't late again. Luckily, if she was hurt, he would've met with her already, but he hadn't. The doors at the other end were glowing luminous colors once more. He ran through the door, and into the spring. Now, he knew was late. He knew, she was gone.


	25. Time to Do

Link brushed the cinnamon colored hair away from his eyes, exhaling all his negative energy out. The sky had become noticeably darker from where he stood at the top of the stairs, still in Skyview Spring. He couldn't get over the fact that this was the second time he had been late for Zelda here. Doesn't he ever learn? He slowly hopped around, and descended the dusty stairs, every speck of dust reminding him of the time he had kept her waiting. He knew that she was already in Eldin, having used her strengths as Hylia to warp from province to province. He also knew that he would need to wait to morning to catch up with her, considering the heavy thought that Loftwing's never fly at night. He knew that she had the memories of her childhood, at least, and that when he next sees her, she's going to know who he is, for herself. Still, he felt he needed to be there before with her, as soon as possible. Now, it wasn't it about whether he thinks she can do it or not, he just wanted to catch up to her to apologize. To tell her she was right, he was wrong, and that he has faith in her. To have her know he believes in her, while she gets the last of her memory back. How is it fair that it was always this difficult? Why is it that he couldn't just fly there now, and be by her side? Why did he have to _wait? No. Waiting is no longer an option. Not since last year. It's time to do._

* * *

"It's getting late." The boy told Zelda. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Now? No! There's no time to stop." She stubbornly persisted, her hands on her hips. "I need my memory back, as soon as possible."

"But, you'll be tired for the trip. I know I am."

"You're always tired." She frowned, and thought it over. She _did _want to be as conscious as possible when she got her memories back. "But, fine. I guess a little break wouldn't hurt. Not all night though, we have to go as soon as we can."

"Okay, okay." He smiled, took her dress out of the bag, and hung on the ledge to dry. "Here, it'll be dry by the time we get up. Do you want anything to eat before we sleep?"

"No, not really. Thanks anyways though." She lied on the ground, trying to settle in to the rocks and rubble of the earth. Eldin was not exactly the best habitable province she knew. They camped at the entrance and bottom of the igneous province, surrounded by mounds of lava. It was certainly a magnificent area, but not comfortable. The air felt excessive, and humid, making every breath a chore. Still, she knew sleeping here is not half as difficult as what they've been through before. She clasped her eyes shut, and tried to relax. With all that was going on, it wasn't easy to do so.

The fight kept flooding her mind. She felt so guilty, telling Link he didn't know anything about her. With her most of her memories back, she could tell how wrong she had been, and how he knew everything about the young girl. His words, the way they summed up her entire life, and the way she could hear the enduring passion lingering in his voice as he did it. He _cared _about her, and she turned him down, focused on what he did wrong. Her best friend told her he loved her! Yet, she didn't tell him how she felt back. Her response was something along the lines of, "and you kept that from me?" or "so?" It wasn't exactly the most romantic way to remember being told "I love you." But it's not like she didn't know. She knew well before he told her that he loved her, but she just waited for him to say it. She should've stepped in, like always, since she knew he was a shy kid. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe she wanted him to say it, to gather his Courage, and do it for himself. She shuffled, and let her problems sink, as she fell into sleep.

* * *

Link made his way out of the Temple, as fast as he could with his damaged leg. He knew what he must do, no matter how difficult it was going to be. If he wanted to get to Zelda, which he did, he was going to need to get there on foot. It was going to be painful, but it was completely worth it. _She_ was completely worth it. His conscience constantly reminded him no one can help him on the Surface, and that he had no heart potions if he really needed it. _No, it doesn't matter. I want to do this. _He limped straight down the path, struggling to climb the ledges ahead of him, but didn`t stop. Down the pathway to the right, and a small jump off the log. He noticed the wasps nest was still hanging there, but didn`t have the time to sneak around. The buzzing increased as he ran by them and through the door to Faron Woods. He never understood why the bees didn't go through there, but he didn't complain. It was an easy way to get rid of the pests. Outside, he hobbled down the right-side staircase and around the Great Deku Tree. When he reached a large wall on the opposite side, he remembered he had to crawl through the crack at the bottom. Painfully, he kneeled, and squeezed through the hole, squealing at every step he pushed with his broken leg. On this side, he was halfway to the Sealed Temple and he went forward to down the few steps, and off another log. He was back where he first talked to Machi, in front of a small tree. It was kind of weird to the think of the innocent little guy as a Sage. He was always so fearful, and quiet. But on the day of the battle, he became strong and brave. Good for him. He skipped off the log he had one pushed off the ledge, and turned to right to a gorge. _No…Not this again. _It was another vine to climb on to. This time, with a broken leg, it was going to be a lot harder. _No, I must do this. Zelda, remember? _He nodded to himself, and sprung off his better foot, and grabbed a hold of the scraping plant. With agony overcoming the unlucky child, he clinched his eyes closed as he forced his legs to swing back and forth until he was close enough to the opposite ledge, and dove into the dirty and messy sod. _Great. _In a hurry, he pushed himself off the ground, and staggered left into the opening. In front of him was the place he had met Goron for the first time as well. He was so interested in the studies of the land and Hylia, that he probably never thought he would be a part of it. It must be amazing for him to feel included into his lives work, and dreams. Link went to the wall of vines, and gripped the branches in clutches of his hands. His steps matched at the bottom, with his weak leg struggling to keep hold without throbbing with pain. He paused and closed his eyes, picturing Zelda, the last time he saw her. She was crying. How could he give up so early? Seeing Zelda gave him a strange boost of hope and energy as he climbed the rest of the way, ignoring any distracting aches he would receive. Just like on his adventures. Finally in front of the Sealed Temple, he raced down the stairs and pushed through the doorway. Inside were the Sages and Impa, who ignored his being, focused on the Tree of Life. Was she explaining to them everything that's happened? "Impa?" He called, drawing attention to himself.

"Ah, Link. What are you doing here? I thought you had been with Zelda."

"No, I was l…late." He said, feeling embarrassed at the attention. He approached Impa, lowering his voice. "How do I get to Eldin from here?"

"On foot? You still haven't treated it yet. It will only get worse if you continue putting pressure on it."

"It doesn't matter; I just need to get to her now."

"Well then. If you must know, Eldin is behind this Temple, but there had never been a door that grants you entrance to the province. I could only suppose you go around from the Sealed Grounds. That would require finding a way up the wall that surrounds the Goddess Statue." She told him.

"How would I do that? It's huge!" He asked, frustrated with the impossible.

"You'll need to use all your strength to climb. That'll be especially hard with a broken leg, Link. It wouldn't be wise of you to go on without tending to it first."

"I know." He sighed, giving a short glance at his leg, which was held a little higher than his other. "Thank you, Impa." He took a deep breath, and limped out of the door. The Sealed Grounds remained intact, and thrived with a natural beauty it had lacked the last time he had been here. Above him, on the North-West end, was where he had to climb. Just like Impa told him, the wall towered over the Statue and seemed impossible to get over. _For Zelda_, he nodded again. Nearby, he flew into a geyser, which lifted him to the next level, a wooden platform. He circled to the end he needed to get over and stopped. _This could kill me. _

_No. It doesn't matter; you're doing this for her. Just do it, coward. _He forced himself. The boy took a hold of the grassy plain with both of his rugged gloves. His feet, flowing with no feeling flattened on the bottom, and to his surprise, it was a lot easier to climb. With every step, he could hear a crunching sound, but it didn't bother him. The thought that Zelda hated him at this moment kept him going, and he wanted to have her forgive him. He managed a few feet up the hill, tugging at the overgrown weeds without his leg sending messages to give up. Progress was going well, and he was a few blocks up before he knew it. He figured that if he could do this well, he could climb faster if he pushed harder. Speeding up, he had made a couple more miles without a slip up. Overconfident, his hand covered the tufts of grass instead of grabbing into the dirt like he was supposed to. The little mistake caused his broken foot to slide against the dirt, and drag him lower. _No, not now! _

* * *

As soon as he knew she had been in deep sleep, he crawled over to her.

_Now child; our chance. _The voice commanded. _Do it. Kill her._

Obediently, the boy lifted his hands, and carefully wrapped his fingers around her throat. She whimpered in his grasp, having a nightmare. His eyes, in response, opened widely, noticing how beautiful she was when she slept. _No. This is was you were made for. _He resisted her, and focused on his duty. He pressured the fingers against her neck, waiting for her to stop squirming. _Please don't wake up…. _She screamed.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I've been kind of…well distracted. I hope you like this chapter, I tried writing it over and over again. I know where I'm going with this, but it's hard to get there. I have the main points and everything, but I don't know. It's hard. Sorry for venting…hope you like it! I love the reviews you've posted, please continue to make me smile :)**


	26. Eldin Volcano

In a quick reaction, he dug his knee into the hill, trying to stop it from pulling him any further. The pain slashed through his body, and he felt his shoulders lose the strength he had. Still, the courageous child took hold of the hill again, and climbed higher. Eventually, he climbed to the top, and fell onto the ground in exhaustion. Just a forest away was Eldin. With all his hope, he jumped off the hill, and held tightly to the Sailcloth. When he had edged to the ground, he pulled it out to drop him lightly and safely. His leg began to slow him down, but couldn't stop him. Instead, he paced forward into the untouched woods. There was no creature to be seen in the miles he could find, and there was nothing but a shear of silence. Nothing that couldn't scare anybody, no matter fearless or not. The explosive volcano grew bigger, and bigger with every step he took, making the goal seem one bit less impossible.

"What?!" He pulled back, hoping and acting as if she didn't notice him trying to choke her. "Are you okay?!"

"What are you doing?!" She shouted, freaking out. _Why were his hands around my neck?!_

"I- I was …" There had to be an excuse through the blurs and yells in his dark mind. "You were whimpering…I wanted to comfort you."

"With your hands on my throat?!" She shuffled away from the kneeling boy. "What's going on?" Now, she was terrified.

"My hands were…what? I didn't... I wanted to hug you…" He thought quickly.

"Really?!"

"Why would I hurt you? I _saved _you twice earlier today!" He reminded her. With extreme doubt, Zelda thought it over. _He did save me this morning, he was right. Why would he hurt me? Maybe he is telling the truth._

"Yes but…" She sighed. "Just never do that again."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to help you…"

"Forget about it. It never happened." She stated, and stood. "We might as well get going now. Come, let's go." The boy followed her and grunted with frustration quietly.

_You have failed me again._

"I know." He said under his breath.

Zelda's ear twitched at the sound, and knit her eyebrows together. The boy supposed she didn't overhear him, but she heard loud and clearly. Something else was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. She wanted answers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you look…so different now?"

"Oh…is it the hair, the eyes?" He smiled.

"…Yeah."

"Well…" He tried to find an explanation, which was harder than it looked. "I just…After our fight…I was frustrated so I…did this to myself."

"You painted your hair? And your eyes…how did you-"

"It made me feel better…I guess you're the only blonde now." He chuckled, and tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you to do that. I mean, it's a great look. It's just so…depressing."

"No, don't worry about it."

"Well, okay." She frowned again. They began their way through a tunnel and across a bridge. After the bridge was a choice of left and right, but the two followed the path up the mountain. Up it were a lot of platforms, and Bokoblins guarding the top. Zelda pulled the bow and arrow, and aimed towards the creatures. After each shot, they tumbled down the hill and evaporated into purple gas. Insuring their safety, the both raced up, taking a break at the wooden plank. She scaled her eyes upon the Bokoblin at the top of the hill, and she squinted. _It`s carrying a boulder! _Quickly, the goddess pointed her arrow at the pesky red monster and released the same time the Bokoblin let go of the rock. The rock rolled down the hill, gaining speed to with every turn. "Jump!" She ordered, and he obeyed. The boy fell to the boards, but the poor girl was swiped away, to the slit in between the mountainous rocks. With dirt and mud smudged onto her, she fell unconscious into the sandy ground.

_You have done well, but you must finish it. Finish her._

* * *

Link had walked for hours, trying to make up lost time. It was hard to see clearly in the night and forest, both of which appeared endless. The volcano was now only miles away, and it looked like he was going to make it by morning, if he could keep going. His leg pulsed an unpleasant beat, throbbing with a devastating pain. Still, the determined boy went along to Eldin, no sensation stopping him. Only pushing him further. The forest offered with a warm breath, not nearly enough to make him cold or hot. It was the perfect weather, yet he had still been sweating as if he were in the red province. He suspected the pain was killing him, but it didn't matter. He didn't care. The stars above him lit the path among the scattered trees and the lonely crickets, chirping into song. It might've been an enjoyable experience if he could breathe with a little less effort. Walking along, he examined every leave and bush of the woods, being on alert as always. Everything looked in order. The trees and bushes were spinning a bit, but for some reason, it didn't surprise him. The cricket's chirps turned to low key croaks, and he smiled to himself. His steps felt heavier and heavier but no feelings were in his leg as he paced forward. Something pierced his leg as he fell into the grass, thinking in his mind about how weird this felt. He felt a jarring collision squeeze between the burning skin of his thigh, and his femur bone. The unfortunate hero had plunged into the spongy pasture, and fell into coma.

**A/N Sorry! I haven't posted in like forever! It's okay, I'm still here! I will continue, I've been kind of in a busy rush, but it won't stop me.** **Thank you for the lovely feedback. Please continue, it makes me so happy! I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of short, but I wanted to leave on a cliff-hanger again! I know, so rude… :P Oh well! Enjoy!**


	27. Earth Temple

**A/N Yay! More great comments and follows were received and appreciated! Please continue, and thank you for all of them. This chapter's kind of loose, and simple, but it leads up to more action. I have only a few things left to include which means, yes, it will be ending soon. This story was literally the only exciting thing I did in my summer, before high school. I'm ending it before I begin because there's not much to add, and I need to start studying again and stuff. I think I will write occasionally, but not as often. I'll miss you guys though. I hope you like the chapter! I left a lot unanswered and it's probably like, **_**what?! I don't get it. She probably forgot. **_**No, it's cool. ;) Don't worry, I know I did it that way, but I wish you enjoy it anyway!**

On the floor, crumpled in a ball. She was helpless, broken, and underneath the dark shadow, of a darker man. Zelda had been thrown against a heavy wall, her organs extending inside out. Of course, the only help within miles wasn't really help at all. He needed to get rid of her, as soon as he could. The boy reached over to her, the body wrapped into his arms, and lifting her into them. In no effort, he heaved her over his shoulder and ran up the rest of the hill, with no need to stop. A fallen tower led him to a vine wall. He grabbed the leaves, crumpling them under his fingertips. He pushed himself up, and climbed to pathway. Without a care or worry, he strolled along it and to another sand slide, where more Bokoblins roamed. As of their own, he had no need to be bothered by their threats. He climbed up the mountain, passing them through the way, smiling at their nods of approval. It was about time he got recognition. The Bokoblins held tightly on to their boulders as the boy passed by them, to the front of the Temple.

With one last look at the weak girl, who was swinging her arms flimsily, he took a step into the sweltering hot Temple.

_Ready for revenge, Master?; _were the thoughts running through his mind as he led himself down the stairs. He hopped along the three islands until he stopped at some elevating plank, which he jumped off onto another island. After the one under him sunk, he leaped onto the one next to him, leading him to a descending ledge. Next, he followed the bridge into a larger room, where a Lizalfos awaited him.

"Oh my! It's you! Do you need assistance? Is that Hylia with you? Are you getting rid of her here? Do you need help? How can I help, huh?" The reptile spat at him, jumping around.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it."

"Let me call you the ball, huh? I can do that! Wait. I'll be so fast!"

He sighed. "Fine, but be quick. I have no patience now."

"Of course, Master." He whistled into the large room, slicing the sharp sound through the heat and crumbs in the air. The ball came rolling through the lava, spewing bits of it at the ground above them.

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouted, taking steps away from the shore.

"Oh sorry, Master. I let it slip my mind. It won't happen again!" He rose his hand to his head, his blocks of shield covering his face. "So where are you taking her? I bet it'll be cool. Hey, can I come?!"

"NO...I mean, no. I can't have distractions." He shoved him off, and took a step on the ball. The sphere rolled to the other end, where the intersection directed him up the northern stairs and into the next room. Here, he jumped once again over to the other side. Towering over him was a ramp, and he sped up to the top, without breaks. The boulders weren't released at any command, for him. Another slope appeared, and he sighed of frustration.

Again, he raced up the hill finally to the boss entrance, turned right, and through the big doors. Another ramp led him to a break with some broken chains. They smelt highly like the Goddess herself, such a wonderful scent. He gave her a small glance, thinking to himself. _She's going to die without her memories…_ With pity in his red eyes, he shook his head and continued up north, to the end of the road. Slowly, he lifted her weak body and held her feebly in his arms. Secretly he embraced her unaware body in his arms, feeling the warmth of her body against his. When he carefully pulled her apart, she opened her eyes leisurely. Held only by his evil arms, she knew full well she was at the edge of the broken bridge, steps away from molting lava. The blistering heat didn't help her regain enough strength the push him away, or to scream for who she knew was her only help. Link. She knew ahead of time that all of it was too suspicious to believe that this boy was him, especially when he had almost chocked her, but now it was too late to do anything to stop it. She would die without all of her memories, and without apologizing to the real Link. This was it. She was a step away from death once again, and there was no Link to say goodbye, one that cared for her. Instead, was another, examining every edge of her blue eyes.

"I'm not who you think I am." He whispered softly.

"I-I'm aware…" She said, looking back at him with her eyelids sagging. She waited for him to push her, and for it all to be over, but surprisingly, he only pulled her closer, until they could feel each other breathing.

"I had feelings for you…I just don't know what they were." He admitted, and she only frowned. "But I cannot keep you. I must listen to my Master. I must do what I was born to. I will love you never the less."

Slowly, he loosened the grip he held, and she began to fall backwards, plummeting into the heating lava. After he let go of her, an image behind her was mirrored back at him. A boy clothed in green.

Link.


	28. Reflection

He was weak, limping, and beaten. But he was back. As she flew to the lava, Link slid to edge of his platform and reached to the poor girl. Reminding him of the Wing Ceremony, he pushed farther and acted quick until her fingertips tangled with his. A smile spread through his face as he lifted the girl, placing his other hand on her elbow, and pulled her closer to him. She grinned back, looking straight into his eyes, and sent him thank you messages with her own. He brought the Goddess back to ground, and pushed himself back up, threatening his clone with his actions. The opposite didn't back down, but smiled mischievously as he chuckled lightly to himself.

"You don't _actually_ think you can defeat _yourself_, do you?" The dark one spoke. "I mean, even if you thought you _were_ strong enough before, you wouldn't stand a chance in that position. You don't even have a weapon!" Zelda, who was lying weakly on the ground, peered up at Link. She noticed he was covered in scars and bruises, his hat ripped, clothes torn, and his skin and hair were covered in dirt. His leg was swelling underneath his nude colored sweat pants, and he could barely stand straight. Still, the blond boy ignored his comments, and looked ready to fight. Quickly, the girl patted the ground, and searched through the carrier still wrapped around her, in desperation to find her bow and arrow. On the other side of the gorge, the sly boy held up a bow and arrow in his hand, and a black sword in the other. "Looking for something?"

Link cringed at the sight that the two's only defence had been stolen, and this battle didn't seem fair at all. However, he kept his cool to make sure Zelda couldn't suspect the anxiety he had been building up. Of course, the thought that she was Hylia didn't come to mind, the fact that she was wise, and could sense about everything. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger, and tried to find a solution. There was no way this could turn around if she didn't think of something, and fast. Again, she searched through her bag, in hopes to find anything that could be of use to them now. She grabbed the clutter of stuff she hid in her purse, and clenched them in her fist, smiling to herself. "Link, I think this is it." She cried out. "I can't believe it's over. I'll miss you."

"What? I'm not giving up yet!"

"But how can we defeat such a _strong, smart, _and _cunning _guy like him? It's foolish to go any further."

"The Goddess is right. I came to avenge my Master, and there is no way that I will leave without one of you dead. It's my destiny." He shared.

"Your Master…?" Link questioned, facing the dark one again.

"Of course. I'm sure you're familiar of Ghirahim."

"Ghirahim? He's sealed in another realm! How could he ever-"

"Create a monster? Well, stubbornness works in mysterious ways I guess. His spirit was trapped, as we all know, but my Master always had a back-up plan, despite his strong confidence. While he had returned, he had conjured up what he could in the extra time he had. So, he made me, in a form so deceitful, it could fool anyone…even a Goddess. He named me, 'Dark Link.' It fits, doesn't it? Not extremely clever though…" He explained. "But this is far beyond me; I must get back to business, before I waste any more valuable time. Which of you shall I rid of…or maybe, I'll kill you both. It's only fair of me to dispose of the Goddess first, considering the conditions…and it'll be fun to have Link experience it all, wouldn't it?"

"You're not touching her!" Link shouted in defence.

"Is that a challenge? What are you going to do, kick me? Or, are you too weak to even do that?" Dark Link laughed, and Link charged at the evil boy. Quickly, Zelda pulled onto his stronger leg, before he ran off the ledge.

"I thought you loved me! Why would you do such a terrible thing? You're stronger than this!" Zelda fought, crying out her pleas. Dark Link gave her a small glance, frowning slightly at the thought. Link scoffed, and thought to himself; _Love? Love is more beautiful than revenge…She's never seen love before. Not even from me._ _She deserves better than that._

"I…I told you. My Master is my main concern. I will not let him down." He nodded, hiding the guilt that was eating him inside out. In response, the girl sighed, and hung her head in disappointment. Dark Link took a step to closer to the other platform, and leaped to their side. "I'm so…I'll miss you. But please understand…" The Dark Link brought his sword over his head, ready to strike the girl. Link jumped in front of the sword, pushing with his hands against the strong weapon. The spikes on both edges tore into his skin, causing crimson blood to drip down his wrists. He knew he couldn't hold it for much longer, but he held on until he knew it was safe for Zelda.

"Run!" He directed.

"No! Link, I'm not leaving!"

"Go! NOW!" He shouted with a tone of voice he had never used on her. This time, he was not taking no for an answer.

"Link, please!" She sobbed, and they could all hear the fear idling in her voice. "I'm scared!" She cried out, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her pale skin shivered, knowing what could happen if she left.

"GO!" He repeated, his voice strong and demanding. The girl shuffled to her feet, and ran through the door to the spring. She turned before opening the door, giving Link one last look before she had left. How could she leave him, when he's so hurt?

The girl scampered to the Triforce Emblem, praying to Hylia to give her memories, hoping answers or assistance hid in her memories. She clasped her hands together, and whispered her prayers. As last time, the moments rushed in her mind, from the day she had been taken away, to the night she had died. She saw all the days of her journey, the day she had been taken in by a crystal, the day she had been freed and Demise had been sealed. As crazy as it all felt, she had no time to feel for her past days, she had to think for her future ones. She searched in every time, every second, and every change for something that could tell her what to do. She saw the letters they sent, and received, the times where things were easier then they seemed. The memories came to the night Link returned to Skyloft, and he had prepared such a beautiful evening. She saw a candlelit dinner, and night of dancing in the warm breeze. She felt something familiar crawl through her skin, as they leaned in towards each other, as in slow motion. Though it felt perfect, the breeze suddenly grew stronger, dragging Zelda to the surface. Soon, she was in Ghirahim's hands again, and Link had been fighting for her life. She saw that she had been thrown to the ground, and she saw Link hovering over her, crying. Even as children, seeing Link cry was rarer than anything she had known. Only if he had been truly heartbroken, did he cry. Then, the picture went blank, which meant a pause. The memories zoomed through, faster now, replaying the things she's seen from after her memories were lost. She saw the memories Link replayed for her, and the fight they had. Then, when she had come back to the surface, and she went through to Skyview Temple. When she had first met Dark Link, and got her first half of memories back. She saw when they had warped to Eldin Volcano, taken a break, but quickly woke up. It slowed down a little when she had been knocked out conscious…but this time, she could see as if her eyes were open. It only made sense to think that a sacred power allowed her to see such forbidden things. _Why is it showing me this? _Her thoughts overlapped the sounds of his voice as he entered the Earth Temple. He brought her through the first room, and stopped to speak with a Lizalfos. It called a ball to their feet, splashing lava onto the ground in front of them. Like he was frightened, he jumped back from the fire. Suddenly,a scream cut through the memories, and Zelda shot her eyes open. "Link!"

* * *

Link scraped the blades against his hands, and threw the sword of his grip. In a response, the sword drove into his thigh, slicing through his broken femur bone. The slash brought agony to the hero, and his breath cut short. The only thing he could blurt out was a scream, and he fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable, and he knew that he could not go any further now. In the back of his mind, he could hear Zelda call out to him, but it could`ve been the pain speaking, like he had thought it had before. Oh the sweet sound of Zelda`s voice, drowning in the buzz booming in his ears. He wish it could last forever…Above him, the shadow held a sword above the green boy's heart, ready to kill him. In the back of the hero's mind, he thought; _I'm sorry Zelda….I probably will never see you again, but I leave this message…if you'll ever be able to hear it. I was wrong… I shouldn't have doubted you…I abused my luck. If it wasn't for my stupid mistake, we wouldn't be here now; we would've been safely at home. Maybe you would never remember our past, but I would tell you everything…because I knew everything about you. I know that if I had one last chance, I would use all Courage and would use my last three words for something I should've told you years ago. I love you. If anything, I wish I'm the only one who dies tonight, because any thought of you leaving this world would be torture… Worse torture than anything I have ever faced. I know I can't fight any longer, because no matter how strong you always thought of me as, I was weak. I lacked the only thing I really wanted…a part of the Triforce you thought I had. I lacked Courage, and I'm sorry I couldn't have it. I was never the guy you wished I was. When my shadow comes to try and harm you, I wish I could be fighting by your side… I wish I could be there, when we defeated him and I'd say everything I'm saying now. But I won't be. So I give you all my faith, and beg of you to use your pleasant sweet-talk and your stubbornness to at least get away from him._ _I believe you can do it. _Every second, he grew weaker, and the boy could think no longer, so he began closing his eyes. At least in his mind, he had said all he needed to. He wished that she could hear him, by any miraculous way, and take care of herself after he's gone. Link knew if he was dead, Dark Link would go after Zelda next, giving her as mercy as he had given him. Hopefully, she could get away fast enough, using her unguided wisdom to save herself. Dark Link began lowering his sword, and Link felt a prick against the tip of his skin. He was a touch away from being killed by his own shadow.

* * *

**A/N Ooh…I hope it got you excited for the next chapter. Probably not. :P Oh well, I love the reviews…I haven't been receiving a lot of feedback lately and I've been thinking maybe it was because it's not as good as it was before or something. Please be honest with me. Is it bad? These are my last few chapters, and I want them to be the most amazing. Thank you so much to those of you who have been telling me their opinions, which were all extremely nice. I also want to thank anyone who's been reading it even though it's kinda crummy. I mean, you're actually all so awesome. You are the ones who keep this story going. I wouldn't keep at it if it weren't for all of you. People: I love you. :) **


	29. Goodbye

**A/N Hi everyone! This is just a small side note. Do you remember Link's dream in chapter six? I included it a little bit the chapter, see if you can spot it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Kill him, fool! _Ghirahim screamed in the back of his head. Dark Link positioned his hands on the sword's grip, ready to kill his enemy, when the pattering of footsteps seemed to approach him. Suddenly, the dark boy had been tackled to the cobblestone, and pinned by a feminine figure. The sword he wielded was thrown and Dark Link gasped as he watched his favorite weapon fly through the air, diving into the lava. Link opened his eyes and struggled to sit up and see what was going on.

The dark boy squirmed, trying to wiggle out of her grasp and complete his mission, but Zelda didn't budge. "Thought it was that easy, huh?" Zelda remarked, her golden strands of air sinking over her shoulders. Something was hiding in her hand, something she dug out from her carrier.

"I order you to get off me this instant!" He shouted, disappointed he hadn't killed Link yet.

"Okay, as long as you say so." She stood, and offered her empty hand to Dark Link. "You know what happens next, right?" She smiled mischievously as she took one step closer to the dark shirtless boy. His eyes stuck widely to her and she tilted her head to the side. While he was distracted, she opened the cap of the lotion she found in her bag, and spilled it behind the boy's feet. She then threw her arms in a reflex, spinning him around. Her arms on his shoulder as she added one thing; "You understand, right?" The boy's scream echoed across the room as he dived into the magma. Once she saw that he had been defeated, she twirled around, facing Link again. The green dressed boy had seen the whole thing.

"Y-You did it." He whispered with a light smile taking over.

"No, Link. _We _did it." She told him, the tunic she was wearing sank over her as she kneeled on the ground beside him. His smile quickly faded when he saw he face reddening. Her face became serious; she tilted her head and squinted her eyes before she asked her important question. "W-What happened?"

"M-My leg…" It was the only thing he wanted to tell her, but she easily pieced it together.

"It's okay! It's not too late to-"

He took a sharp breath in, wincing from the pain. "No, Z-Zel…not t-this time..."

"W-What?" She saw small drops of sweat leaked down his face. Zelda couldn't help feel her eyes water at sight of her hero suffering.

"I k-know it's h-hard but-" He sighed, escaping his gaze away from hers. "I c-can feel it t-taking over…I t-think's it ti-time to say g-goodbye…"

"What? Link, no! Don't…Don't be like that! You'll be fine, I just need time to think." She begged, but he returned his stare, intimidating her into listening.

"I'm sorry…f-for everything…" The hero apologized, reaching for her hand. When they touched, an icy shiver covered Zelda, his skin as cold as anything she's felt. It snapped in her head that her best friend was dying, that he didn't have much time.

Tears collected at the bottom of her cerulean eyes, too afraid to admit that he was leaving her. After everything they've been through, this was the end. It couldn't be. It wasn't fair, she needed him.

"Sh, sh, d-don't cry…" He begged, feeling warm tears appear in his own eyes.

Her voice was shaking and she could feel her tears spill. "Please, Link. Please don't go…please!"

He took a deep breath in again, the pain sickening his body, knowing only minutes remained. The heat struck his body, and his mind felt heavier. There was so much he needed to say, but there just wasn`t enough time. There was just one last thing he wanted to add, something he wasn't going to die without saying. "Z-Zelda….?"

"W-What?"

"I-I love you…"

Her cheeks were soaked with her tears, all of this slowly killing her on the inside. "I love you, Link. I love you so much." She whispered back. He grinned lightly, happy he had finally heard her say it and he lied down, turning his head away from her. His eyes reddened, feeling the liquid they held release, and tried to hide the fact he was crying. She looked up to the ceiling, her eyebrows furrowing, as she let out a small whine. There was no way was going to let him go without the one thing she never gave him. The one thing he truly deserved. In a swift action, she grabbed onto his cheeks, turning him back to her, and pressed her lips softly against his. His eyes widened in response, but he slowly began to lower his eyelids, as he calmed down. It finally happened. Something they've been waiting for days, when they found their love for each other. Both of them would've refused to pull away, but there wasn't much time to waste. They both knew goodbye was only moments away, and it was time to let go. Zelda slowly tore away, and let go of his face. He gave her a small smile before he continued.

"G-Goodbye, Zelda…T-Thank you…for giving m-me hope…f-from the m-moment we first met…"

"Link…" She felt a crack in her heart with every word he said.

"D-Don't w-worry…t-this…isn't goodbye f-forever…" He reassured her, flickering his eyes closed.

She gasped, her hands shaking as she shook her head. "No… Link… no! No!" Her salty tears rushed down her face, afraid to think he had already left her. She tugged on his hand, urging him to wake, to tell her everything will be fine. As he always would. "Link…no! Please Link, please! Please!" Her head rested on his still chest, staining the green fabric with her tears. She tugged on the tunic, begging him to come back to life. "Link…"

* * *

**A/N Me again! So sorry for the sad cliff hanger. I hope it got you guys emotional! Tell me what you think! Thank you :) Don't worry by the way. This isn't the last chapter, it'll be a happy ending, I assure you. Please r&r! Love you all soo much!**


	30. Remember

Zelda didn't move. She cried for what felt like hours on his torn tunic, trying to think through the fuzz in her brain, on how she can save her hero. She would never leave him; there was no reason to go on without him there. Slowly, she lifted her head, and glanced at the sleeping boy. His beauty choked her, his cute messy hair, his once rosy cheeks, and his soft pink lips. She wanted more than anything to have him back, to have him alive. She closed her watery eyes, thinking back to everything they`ve done. If they knew that those days would some of his last, they would`ve changed everything. They would`ve cherished their every second together, but now…now it was too late. If only she could think of something to save him. She lifted her carrier to her lap weakly, and took out the empty bottle. Was there time to go get more heart potion? How could she leave him here? Was there any other healing thing she could use within reach? The Goddess began searching the room for answer when her eyes stopped at the north door. _The sacred water! It's in the spring!_ Why hadn't she thought of this before? She quickly sprung up, and ran to the door.

With no time to waste, she leaped in the cool liquid, refreshing her skin from the salt of sweat and tears, and sprinted to the nearby waterfall. Fairy's floated around her, twinkling with fuchsia dust, but she focused on the task alone. She dipped the bottle in the sacred water, collecting the magic. It was filled so well, the water dripped along the edges as she plugged the cap. She spun back around, the current creating it harder to run, as she dashed back to the boss room. When she reached the hero, she crouched beside him, placing a hand on his broken thigh. Slowly, she pulled his sweat pants to his knees, lifted his tunic enough to examine the wound. The cut ran deeper than she thought, and she could see the bone through the blood and ripped skin. Quickly, she released the cork and poured the water on the boy's cold skin. She waited patiently for it to work, begging for it to save him. She scanned her eyes along his chest, waiting for it to lift, in sign that she had saved him. Unfortunately, a few minutes past, and she realized it wasn't going to work. Luckily, she was persistent enough try again. This time, she grabbed a hold of his worn out leather boots, and tugged on it. The limp boy's arms hung beside his head, his hair sagging over his tilted face. She grunted quietly as she pulled the strong man to the other end of the room, at the door. Finally, she had opened it, and brought Link into the next room. She lightly tossed him over the edge into the water, jumped beside him, and dragged him to the waterfall. She took a seat in the water beside him, and began to fully undress the wound, pulling his pants to his knees and the tight green tunic up again. Every time she pushed the annoying the thing up, it would fall down over his thigh again. This time, she had to make sure the water seeped into his skin, affecting his body completely. The boy was drenched in the brisk water, chilling him more than he was. She believed that was a good thing; the more water entering him, the better.

"Please…please work…" She prayed to herself. Still, the room remained silent, regardless of the chirps from tiny birds. Patiently, she waited for the water to use it's power and to save her friend. She knew if this didn't work, she didn't have an answer. She didn't have another plan, she just hoped she wouldn't need one. A minute or so pasted, before she became worried. She avoided the thought that it was over, even if she knew nothing was going to change. The girl's heart raced as she reached out to his face, slowly running her hand along his soft frost bitten skin. Tears began streaming down her cheeks at the touch of his raw body. "Link..." She took a deep breath in, and listened to her voice crack as she sang to him quietly. "Oh y-youth…guided by the servant of the G-Goddess…u-unite Earth and S-Sky…and b-bring light to land…" She smiled lightly at him, remembering the Wing Ceremony, how beautiful the day had started. If only the tornado hadn't come. If only nothing had changed. "I-I know you remember that song…I remember how much you loved it." She closed her eyes, feeling the wetness overflow over her eyelashes. "Yes, I remember now…" The girl let go of herself, throwing herself onto his chest again. She sobbed into his tunic, holding onto the loose threads. "I'm so sorry, Link. If I just stayed with you, instead of running away…It-It's all my fault!" She cried out. "I-I was stupid…I guess I couldn't think clearly… I wanted you to trust me… I wanted you to think how great I was… I wanted to know you loved me, because I was in love with you…I know that now…from the day I first saw you, I l-loved you…"

The stillness of the room was broken, only a few seconds after, by a familiar chuckle. "R-Really?"

"Of course I-" Suddenly a frail hand touched her back, and she jerked up in shock. "Link?!" She looked back at his face, and his wonderful azure eyes were revealed again. She had forgotten how beautiful they were. "You're…You're alive?!" She shook her head with shock, her heart confused, yet filled with joy. "You're…back!" She cheered, and he joined her, both laughing in harmony.

"I-I'm back!" The hero repeated, before calmly continuing. "Thank you…for saving me." She blushed slightly as she pushed a strand hair behind her pointy ear, embarrassed, yet proud that she had done it. Her eyes closed as she smiled again, and Link took the opportunity. He stretched out, feebly holding himself up with his hand, and brushed her lips with his own. The marvellous moment lasted longer this time, neither of them feeling the need to part. Butterflies stirred inside both of them, before they slowly let go. They quickly avoided eye-contact, feeling somewhat shy. After all that's happened, they still hadn't gotten over how much their feelings affected each other. After regaining her boldness, the girl glanced back for a moment, admiring the light that reflected from his eyes. The hero was so perfect, so graceful and serene. How could it ever have happened that she had almost lost him? How could that have been only moments ago? Before he noticed she had returned her focus to him, she broke into tears again. Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he clasped his eyes closed as he placed a hand on her back. The young girl wept into his chest, as he slowly rocked them side to side, whispering into her hair faintly. "Shh…don't cry. It's all better now…It's all over…I'm here…" He gently kissed the golden locks, as he began stroking her hair. "I'm here…" She took a few quick breaths before calming down slightly. "It's okay..." When she tore away, the boy could see the red illuminating into her eyes and he knew how hard this must've been for her. The Goddess sniffled as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear. She smiled at him, her blue eyes shining with satisfaction.

Both of their hearts settled down, as the sound of her voice calmly whispered to him once more. "Let's go home."

**A/N…Hey everyone! Well, that's it, I guess. Wow, this is really the end, huh. I want to know what you thought of the story, the chapter. Please, share you're thoughts. I can't believe this story became so…so amazing. It was just a small story, but I got such great reviews, and everyone said they loved it so that is really fantastic! I didn't even plan to make this an official story, I was just fed up with my older one, I started over. It's just…wow. I feel so grateful to all of you, thank you so much for supporting me this whole time. I got comments for EVERY chapter, and I am so fortunate to be able to say that. I hope this story was as great as I thought it was. I love you all soo very much, I can't say it enough. I hope you all liked the chapter, and the whole story. Please, tell me what you think! I thought the ending was kind of flat, I don't know. Should I do an epilogue? I had such a sweet thing planned, but I don't want to continue if you guys think this was enough. Please, I would love to hear what you think about on that. Again, thank you so much for following, favorite-ing, reviewing, and of course, reading. I appreciated it soo much. **

**I don't know if this is good-bye, for fan fiction. I know I really need to be focusing on schoolwork now that summer's over. I **_**might **_**write another story. If you'd like that, I'd love to hear suggestions or opinions. Thank you, soo much! I love you!**


	31. Epilogue: Hero's are Close to Home

**Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I kept you waiting so long for this, even if most of the reviews requested a epilogue/sequel. I've been slightly busy adjusting to high school and such, and I wasn't sure if I could continue. Now that I'm feeling a little more comfortable (sorry for sharing random personal info), I found time to write this, and hopefully more fanfics. I added this to my old fanfic (DFWYF) so that the ones who wanted to see it can easily find it! Also, the awesome idea of Pipit and Karane's wedding was kindly requested by Bazinator123! Thank you for sending the wonderful theme in! :)**

**Anyhoo's, I'm taking requests so ask away! I'll try and keep up with them. I could either write from any other Zelda games, or for you lovers of SS (like me ;)) I could write from here or how it came to this point. So please; ask away! Thank you soo much! I love your support, and understanding. Please PLEASE review, I'd love knowing that you how you all felt about it. :) So, enjoy! 3 :)**

* * *

A lit night, powered by the fiery diamonds, and the lone and isolated orb of the night. The lanterns hung atop poles, shining a pleasant and warm light upon its visitors for the evening. An affair, rather, an event induced the crowd into the bleak cobblestone masonry of the plaza. Celebratory folk music mingled in the air alongside the vigorous homely aroma of pumpkin stew. All for the one occasion the people served daily grind for; the union between a handsome senior knight and beautiful maiden. Everyone's eyes fell upon the stunning bride in her detailed-to the-finest-point gown twirling back into her gentleman's possession. Each individual had wished their best upon the newlyweds, congratulated them, and promised to keep every of their necessities in their night's prayers. At last, the mass drained alongside the bride and groom, to join them in their festivities. In the most of literal ways, the villager's danced the night away, discussing usual yet intriguing chatter, and discovering the very best in one another.

Among the crowd, hid a rare pair, consisting of a noble hero and a former goddess; fitting in as comfortably as the defective pieces in a puzzle. Still, they stubbornly chose to manage; merging with the common and beneficial townspeople, who had to deal with nothing of the sorts. When a soothing and leisure rhythm rose, the couple exchanged a bashful grin, identical thoughts evading their minds. Charmingly, the young gentleman offered his hand to the elegant damsel, in which she cheerfully accepted. Swiftly, he brought the girl back into his arms, beginning to sway her back and forth. They both remained silent, a worried expression crossing Link's lustrous face. He sensed her contained discomfort; a distant and strained stare gazing over his broad shoulder.

"…What is it?" He inquired softly, not expecting a straight answer.

"W-What?" She replied nonchalantly, pretending once again to be clueless.

"C'mon, Zel. You're not enjoying yourself." He pointed out stiffly, demanding a sincere answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her stubborn response was sudden, returning her eyes to his. The young girl bridged a fake smile upon her face, trying to veil the stress she had unleashed. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Oh, really?" He chuckled kindly. "That's new."

Her eyebrows furrowed, the grin still lurking across her face. "Don't tell me _you're_ not craving sleep right now. You've been up all night, even the ones before. Especially with the night shift's you've been taking over for Pipit lately." Of course he was exhausted. Ever since Zelda's memories had been restored and they had returned to their perch in the sky, he had forfeited the comfortable and cozy heat of his own bed for Pipit to prepare for his upcoming wedding ceremony. Although, his gracious and distinguished sacrifice had wearied to poor child out, it was honourable, and now the groom could restlessly enjoy his shared celebration.

He sighed weakly, understanding that he wasn't getting her reliable clarification, not in at the time at least. Decisively resigning, he shifted their petty quarrel; his rickety attempt to lighten the mood. "It's been a while since we've done this…" He mentioned; sickling a wicked flashback into their visual weaknesses. Zelda blinked twice, pressing the memory away with all her might, feeble as it may be.

* * *

"_This night only gets better, huh? I didn't know you danced." She giggled. _

"_I didn't either." He chuckled. They turned chest to chest, and heart's beating unusually quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he figured he should put his hands on her hips. He felt kind of shy to do this sort of thing, while she felt excited to dance with her friend. _

_** This is so sweet. He's so perfect. Look what he did for us.**_

_** This is…special. She's so perfect. I think she likes what I did for us.**_

_** Look at his eyes, so hypnotizing, that shade of blue. How can a person be so strong, good, and well…kind of cute?**_

_** Look at her eyes, so delicate, and deep. She couldn't be any better. Pretty, wise, and kind. **_

_** Why does this feel so…**_

_** Why does this feel so…**_

_** Right?**_

_ They couldn't help but stare into the other's eyes, lost in thought. Link noticed what he was doing, and opened his eyes widely, shuffling back a bit, shocked. Why was he thinking so strangely? She saw his fear, and leaned her head on his chest, and closed her eyes._

_**I can't think that way about her. We're best friends!**_

_** That was weird…why was he so afraid?**_

_ Their steps were co-ordinated, although if you asked, they would say that they can't dance. _

_**How could something feel so right but be so wrong?**_

_ He felt his face heating up, although he could not think why. __**This…for a really weird reason…is relaxing. I…I like it; I don't think I ever want to ever leave this spot.**_

_** His chest, it's so strong, and abs-y, but it couldn't be more comfortable. **_

_** I just wanted to have a special night with her, dinner, and dancing. This…? This wasn't planned. The feeling, I guess. Can you even plan feelings? …this is so new…**_

_** I…don't know what's going on. The world's spinning, but I haven't inched. This feeling…it's so new. **_

_** I couldn`t…no way. There is no way that one feeling could prove that I l-love her. I already went through this.**_

_** Could this be what Karane was talking about? Is this love? Nooo! He's just a friend. Best friend. There's no way I love Link. I thought I went through this already.**_

_** Then why do I feel this way?**_

_For what felt like seconds, not long enough, they danced. They just waltz into the night sky, with the stars leading their way. He twirled her, and saw her gown spin along with her bare feet, directing her where to go. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the wind through her hair. He brought her back in, with his hand on her lower back. They were tightly squeezed, and this didn't help reassure their feelings. This daze was too distracting, and Zelda couldn't stand it. She had to talk to Link. They have been apart for a while, and one little thought was going to forbid her to talk to her friend? No. "Link?" She looked up, but he was so intimidating. How could a guy be so friendly, but so tough and fearless? "I…I had a great night…Thank you. You really know how to create a special night. I wouldn't have wanted it with anybody else." Was that true? "I guess…I feel…it feels kind of…" _

_ "Right?" He cringed, with only a feeling of embarrassment. His face turned deep red, and he regretted that he said that._

_ "Yes. I feel…right." She responded also shining a rosy color, letting him take on a face of admiration. _

"_I know. I think…I do too…" There was a growing abyss of no speaking, which felt like it should be broken. The world felt out of place for a second, and they suddenly felt a deep craving for the other one. They began to feel their eyelids tiring, and close in. Link was blushing, and could feel his heart beat out of his chest, while Zelda felt a weird pleasure in this moment. They had lost their control, and were utterly confused. They just wanted to... dare we say it…kiss. They could almost taste each other's lips, when a cold harsh wind tore them apart. "Zelda!" He shouted, but she was pushed off into the ledge. He ran after her, reaching out, but the wind carried her out into the sky. She was lifted and thrown into the clouds, and Link knew what was happening. "NO!" He whistled for his Loftwing, and without thinking, climbed on it. He tugged on the reins and speedily flew to the sky. Dark clouds invaded the sky, but he ignored all of it, and dived into the green barrier. The wind was so strong, it could`ve torn his hair off, but he let go of the bird and fell into the sky._

_ Link could hear Zelda, crying._

* * *

Zelda gasped faintly, shaking the vigorous memory off her attention. A brutal spell of shame flushed his body as he realized his unintended harsh actions. Although, they had both been extremely grateful for the difficult time since it had brought them closer together; the specific period of their lives was one of the most perplexing.

"I'm so s-sorry." The blond hero choked out.

"No…no it's okay. I'mokay." She slightly reassured him. "I really enjoyed that night…for the most part." _If only it hadn't been tinged by that horrid memory…_

"I-I know...I did too." A stroke of silence shed between them, and the drowsy song had soon ceased. They slowly parted, letting go of their grasp on one another. They found themselves drifting deeper in the crowd, a swelling chasm segregating them. Keeping the communions going, they included themselves in the activities and conversations. With most concern, Link had laid his eyes upon the young blonde lady fondly and fearfully fairly often. Such a lovely woman should never be under such tight circumstances; ones she had numerously participated in. If only he had the slightest inkling to what had been harassing her, he would've accommodated in any way he could. Yet he couldn't. Again, his vulnerability became a part in Zelda's troubles. His focus melted upon her struggled smiles and the half-hearted endeavor she invested in each of her remarks. Secretly, he longed for her company, guiltily tempted to rush over there, clench her into his tightest embrace, and tell her everything was going to be alright. Once more, he knew he couldn't.

* * *

The night had been carried away by the very own host and hostess, everyone merrily bubbling, exchanging words with fellow peers. Soon, the headmaster, Zelda's father, had announced the banquet's end. Zelda silently scanned the mob as they flooded to their designated locations, hoping to find her beloved hero amongst the people. Frustrated with her inferiority, she forfeited and trailed the others, seeing her dorm as the destination. A numb chill shook up her back as she took a deep sigh of the bitter gale.

"Hey, Zel." The rapid and coarse voice rattled her, jerking away from the sound. A tad embarrassed, a blush slithered atop her cheeks when she established it was Link staggering alongside her.

"Link! You scared me!" The young girl accused, Link omitting the indictment.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong." He grimaced, displeased by her discrete motives.

"You're not taking 'no' for an answer, are you?" A pout sealing her rosy lips, for once; giving in. He nodded contently before she tugged him forcefully to an adjacent bench, abandoning the others. Zelda properly arranged the skirt of her frilled pale dress beneath her before seating herself next to him. Graciously, he had tugged off his suit's jacket, hanging it above her bare shoulders. Another hoarse sigh caught her breath, before she rebound her tense glare to his distraught expression. "I've been worrying lately…about the…" She broke off her stare, something pestering her endlessly. "…s-surface." Link drew in a sharp breath of the crispy air, before tilting his head, swiveling her eyes upon his own. "I need to go back." Her voice shattered underneath the cloud she had exhaled.

"Of course, we can go check-up on it tommr-"

"No, Link." She interrupted, her quiet tone emerging into it's average state. "I need to _stay _ there. It was always my destiny to watch over the Triforce and the creatures of the land. I can't leave it unprotected."

"Impa and all of the sages are taking care of the land." Link prompted, not fancying the idea of leading her into the chaotic dangers once more.

"I-I know. Still, it's my responsibility. I can't bring it upon any of them… Impa was just supposed to be there to protect the land until our arrival. She has far more responsibilities as leader of the Sheikah tribe than to take my place." She informed, once told of the community by Impa herself. "Please, Link. You have to understand." When her voice had cracked beneath every begging word she spoke, the dirt and stone felt like it quavered. Link's apprehensive gaze countered her eagerness, falling pity in the shear tears brimming her eyes. Faltering of his verdict be, she tagged an additional rebuttal. "Y-You don't have to leave…I mean… you can stay here with all our friends. I'm not forcing you to come after me…if you don't want to."

"I'm can't just stay with you…" He quietly stated, striking her slightly offended. Not comprehending his decision to disregard her, she spun her head away, golden locks whipping the brisk atmosphere. She unleashed her tears, a glacial chill nipping at her heart. Roughly, he circled her, kneeling to find her face shielded within her dainty fingers. "Wait…I'm not finished." She unsurely and gradually reinforced her gaze unto his, him taking her damp hands into his own. "After everything that's happened in the last year, I've only truly learned one thing. I…I'm never going to leave you." Before receiving her reaction, he kissed one of the frozen salty tears lying still above her scarlet cheeks away.

A smile lurked onto her face. Genuine. She grazed that smile upon his lips, kissing him passionately. Link clutched her hips, pulling her onto his lap before their lips parted. Zelda slowly revealed her eyes, feeding upon the light of his. They harmonized the pleasant melody of their laughter with each other, both hiding their timid and cardinal demeanor in the murky sky. The abundant hero nuzzled his princess into his snug captivation. With not an inch of motivation to leave his grasp, she squeezed his dense chest against hers, feeling his heart pounding frantically within. Burying his face deeply between her scattered bristles of her hair, he only felt the warmth of her company. Having her was priceless. Unknowingly to her, tears swarmed down his own cheeks, praying to himself that she'd be safe in the arrival back to the surface.


End file.
